Ninja Wizard The Rewrite Book 1 Sorcerer's Stone
by David4
Summary: What if Harry became a ninja? A rewrite from my earlier story
1. Chapter 1

Ninja Wizard 01

Book One – 'Sorcerer's Stone'

By David

Author's Notes: Sometime ago I wrote a HP Fan fiction called "Ninja Wizard" that took me about four years to complete. In that time I learned a lot about fiction writing and what readers like and don't like. I know I made a lot of mistakes with it. I've read it again most recently and really tore it apart and was really hard on myself for what I had written. There were places in which I could have been a lot more effective with my words but I wasn't. My first real mistake was writing one big long thing. This time I am going to break it down by books, starting with "Sorcerer's Stone". Doing "Chamber of Secrets" in two chapters was mistake number two. There were lots of other mistakes done, and I won't get into them as it would take forever for me to list them all. So having said that, I am, as I said, rewriting "Ninja Wizard". If you wish to review the story, by all means please do so. I would really like to hear what you think. Please do not be abusive in your comments as I will forward the really nasty ones to the admins for review and possible banishment from FF. I am sure I speak for all the authors who post here that we do not appreciate those kinds of reviews.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all HP characters are the property of the great Miss Rowling who created the HP universe for all of us to enjoy. Any other characters that appear are mine and are original characters. () denote Japanese spoken.

Ninja Wizard 01

"The Beginning"

The black garbed figure rushed through the night, his journey taking him over rooftops and through the trees as he sought to reach his destination, his senses warning him of danger. He ignored the dogs that barked as they too, sensed the imminent danger coming. He kept going, getting closer to his destination and hoping to get there before anything happened to his friends. He pushed himself harder, to move faster, to be there first before the danger got their first. Time was critical, he had to be there first. Even as he crossed the last rooftop in front of the great oak tree on the edge of the property he was at, he knew he was too late. He passed through the oak tree, using the large branch hanging out over the road in front of the cottage that belonged to his friends the Potters, he could see two dark distinct shapes standing in the front yard and knew instantly who they were. Death Eaters. Enemies of the Wizarding World. He had tangled with them a few times before and they had proved to be dogs with no honor. He touched down silently, making not a sound. The two Death Eaters were standing guard to ensure that their dreaded master was not disturbed as the man (creature?) carried out his private mission to kill the Potters. The ninja raised his hands and slit the throats of the two Death Eaters standing guard in the front yard with thin razor sharp bladed held between the second and third fingers of each hand and flashed past them before they even had the chance to react, which they finally did, grabbing their own throats in an attempt to keep from losing their blood, and eventually, their lives. Just as their bodies began to fall, he was right there at the front door that was no longer in place, having been destroyed. He barely got a glimpse of James Potter's body lying on the floor before the house exploded. The shock wave threw him back out into the front yard. He curled up into a ball and allowed the shock wave to roll him out into the street past the gateposts. He came to his feet and looked at the now destroyed cottage in time to see the black spectral vapor he knew had to be the former Lord Voldemort leaving. He raced back into the house and managed to get up to the second floor where he knew the Potter nursery was, hoping against hope that the child was still alive. He paused at the doorway of what he knew had been ground zero of the explosion. His heart broke at the sight of a dead Lily Potter. She had been a lady he greatly respected and was proud to call her a friend along with James. He turned to the nearby crib and was shocked by the sight.

"Kuso," he breathed as he took in the sight.

Everything in the room had been turned black. Everything. Everything that he could see had been shredded by the power of the explosion. Two of the walls were gone, the room opened up to the frosty cold air. The room looked like it had been burned to a fine crisp. But what amazed him the most was the crib, and the little boy he knew to be Harry Potter within had not been touched. In fact, there was a circular ring around the crib, about two feet out from it. The carpet underneath the crib was still there, the light brown color still there. The crib did not have a black mark on it, nor a scratch or a chip of the paint taken from it. He was not a wizard so he could only hazard a guess as to how it happened. He did believe in magic having seen it done before him many times by the Potters and an old man back in the village he knew only as Kazuya. He stepped forward to look inside the crib and found Harry lying on his back, arms and legs spread out and blood on the boy's face. His eyes went wide and he felt fear grip his heart as he suspected the worst.

"Iiee (no)!" he gasped.

He reached in and extended two fingers in search of the main artery and found it. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief as he found Harry's pulse going strong. Harry was alive, thank the gods! He nodded to himself. Time was now of the essence. He had to get Harry out of there before more wizards arrived, good, or bad. He used the top sheet inside the crib to create a makeshift carrier and put Harry inside of it after wrapping the boy up in blankets. He tided the makeshift carrier with Harry in it to the front of his body. As he stepped back he saw a wand on the floor just barely underneath the crib. For some reason he couldn't explain, he felt compelled to retrieve it. He slid it into the sleeve of his ninja gi and then reached down to touch Lily's right cheek.

"I swore to you and James-san an oath, that I would look after your son should anything happen to the both of you. I had hoped that this would never happen, but it has. I owe James-san a lifetime debt because he saved my life that day. I now owe it to your son, and I shall pay it by keeping your son safe and I shall train him in the ways of the ninja as James-san wished. May the gods keep watch over you as you rest for all eternity," he whispered to her.

He turned and left the nursery and went down the stairs to where James lay. He found the wand that belonged to James and slid it inside the sleeve of his ninja gi next to Lily's wand. He knelt to touch James on his chest.

"Rest well, James-san. Your son is safe, and I shall pay to him the debt of honor that I owe to you and Clan Potter," he whispered.

He raised his head as something had alerted him. They were coming. It was time to go.

Hiroshi sat in the large oak tree and observed the two men that appeared just seconds after he left the house. One was the half giant he knew to be Hagrid from Hogwarts, loyal to none but the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He knew the other man to be one Sirius Black, close friend of James Potter. He could hear what they were saying they were being very loud. Hagrid was insisting he was to take Harry to safe refuge as Dumbledore had ordered him to and Black was telling him he was the one to. Hiroshi shook his head in astonishment over the actions of the two men as they should be rushing inside to find Harry. He suddenly realized just why James had asked him to take Harry a couple of months ago.

"You do not trust anyone," Hiroshi said as he sipped his tea.

Lily sat down next to him on the couch. "No, we don't. Dumbledore seems to have too much of an unhealthy interest in our son and in that prophecy of his."

"We made out a will in the event that something happens to us," James said, handing a scroll to Hiroshi. "I have the feeling that Dumbledore has sealed it away and will not follow it to the letter. Ragnock of the Goblin World has the original locked away in a box hidden inside our vault. He is the only one to enter it. The security on our vault has Harry's blood so it will recognize him and no one else unless he names someone as being worthy to enter. That should keep Dumbledore and others at bay."

"This Ragnock, can he be trusted?" Hiroshi asked.

Lily nodded. "He can. James and I have given him a memory of you so that he will recognize you in the event that you have to see him for any reason."

Hiroshi bowed his head. "I am honored to be called a trusted friend of the Clan Potter. I will see to it that Harry will be well cared for in the event that this…. thing happens."

Hiroshi turned to the scene before him as a popping sound was made. He saw only Hagrid was left and that Black was now gone. He watched Hagrid walk into what was left of the house and cry out as he found the Potters. Then he heard the man's frantic cries as he looked about the ruins of the second floor. He watched Hagrid race out of the house and to the black Harley. He knew where Hagrid was going. He stayed in his place until the bike was gone. It was time to return to Japan.

The Hidden Ninja Village of Izumi-Zan, Japan

Hiroshi found his daughter, the Lady Shizune, and her husband Kotake, watching their five year old son Ichiro tumbling about on the mats and having himself a great time. She looked up as her father stepped in.

(Is that Harry-san, the boy you spoke of Father?) she asked.

Hiroshi nodded. (He is. He is the last of the Clan Potter.)

Shizune reached for Harry and Hiroshi lifted the sleeping baby out of the makeshift carrier and into her arms. Ichiro stopped his tumbling about and came over to see.

(Who is that, Mother?) the youngster asked.

His father put his hand on the boy's shoulder. (He is to be a second son to your Mother and me, and you are to be his older brother, my son. His name is Tadeo.)

(That means you are to help us look out for him, and help us teach him the things he will need to know Grandson,) Hiroshi said as he nodded to the boy.

Ichiro thought for a moment and then nodded. (Then I will help my new brother, Grandfather.) Dattebayo!"

The older man chuckled. (I will believe it, my Grandson.)

There was a sound from the front door, a knocking sound. Ichiro went to greet the visitor that Hiroshi knew would be coming. Sure enough, the old man he knew as Kazuya walked in behind Ichiro. He bowed to all of them as Hiroshi greeted him. Then he turned to see Harry in Shizune's arms.

(There is great magic in this child,) he intoned.

Hiroshi nodded. (Yes. Harry is a magical being. On behalf of Clan Potter I ask you to teach him how to use his magical gift.)

(I shall, old friend. But first I must remove the bit of dark magic from the scar on the child's forehead. The Dark One has left a piece of him within the child and it must be removed if the child is to learn of his magic passed to him through his parents. Bring him to me in the morn and I shall perform the ritual that shall free him of this darkness within him. Then we shall talk about what is to become of him,) Kazuya said.

(The village Elders know he is here,) Hiroshi stated. (I will petition the council in the morning once the removal is done to be allowed to teach him the way of Ninja.)

Kazuya nodded. (Good. I have foreseen this. A magical child trained in the Ninja Arts combined with his magical skills will become a great ninja. I shall teach him of his magical gifts and of the Wizarding World.)

All four adults nodded to each other as Ichiro gazed at a sleeping Harry.

Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster's Office

Fawkes the Phoenix jumped from his perch as a heavy book smashed into his perch moments after Hagrid left the office of the man known to the Wizarding World as Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore went ballistic as the news that Hagrid had delivered to him. All of his carefully laid plans were now smashed to bits. Everything he had carefully planned and executed thus far had gone well up to now. With the disappearance of little Harry Potter his future plans were now in shambles. Dumbledore proceeded to trash his office from one end to the other, destroying everything in his path, including all of the magical devices he had connected to Harry Potter. His rage was so great he missed the signals from one device informing him that young Harry was very much alive and well. He also missed the signal from his office door that he had visitors.

"Great Merlin, Dumbledore!" a voice called out.

Dumbledore froze, realizing much too late he had witnesses to his towering rage. He turned to face the current Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold, and behind her was Professor Minerva McGonagall. He stumbled backwards, stepping on something and heard it crunch. It snapped him out of his rage and got his mind going. He brought his hands up to his face and stumbled in another direction, stepping on other things.

"Forgive me," he began, "I had hoped that nobody would ever see this, I am angry at myself because I failed to protect the Potters and was in the process of taking out my rage at myself. The Great Merlin forgive me, I failed!"

He turned and kicked a pile of books across the office and stumbled backwards into a chair and sitting down hard into it. McGonagall hurried over to Dumbledore.

"Albus! Please calm yourself! You are not to blame for what befell the Potters! If anyone is to blame, it is that… that thing that dares to call himself a lord!" McGonagall exclaimed as he placed her hands on the old man's shoulders.

Albus closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair and reached up to pat her right hand resting on his right shoulder with his left one and sighed.

"My dear Miss McGonagall, I appreciate your efforts to relieve me of the burden of my failure. You are a good friend as well as a trusted colleague. I, and Hogwarts, would not know what to do without your voice of reason. Thank you," Dumbledore managed a sad kind of smile.

"Dumbledore, I have put my absolute best people on this. Preliminary reports suggest that a very powerful and ancient magic was used at the Potter house. You have to see it to believe," Bagnold exclaimed.

Dumbledore nodded. "Then I shall go to see."

"There is more. Hagrid informed us of two Death Eater bodies in the front yard with their throats slit open. He told us he found the Potters inside the house and went up to the nursery where Harry Potter sleeps but did not find him. He did the remnants of what was… You-Know-Who's robes and wand. Whatever happened there killed him. There is a body, but it is so badly burned we can't be sure it was… him. I have my people going over every inch of the house to find anything that could possibly point us in the right direction in terms to what happened to Harry," Bagnold stated.

Dumbledore nodded. "Perhaps I should go out there."

"Please. It would make the Ministry look good knowing the great Albus Dumbledore responded to a request from my office to investigate," Bagnold said.

Dumbledore rose and patted Bagnold on the shoulder. "I will go and have a look round."

McGonagall and Bagnold sighed in relief as Dumbledore rose from his chair and headed to the door. He absent mindedly twirled his wand behind his back as he walked through Hogwarts to the front doors. Once he cleared the front doors he headed down to the main gate. Once he was sure he was out of sight he smiled broadly.

"Damn I'm good!" he exclaimed out loud. "I can't believe those two bought my act in there! Once I get little Harry Potter back in my control I can move forward with my plans. It shouldn't be too hard to find out where he's gone. Black played beautifully into my plans by going off the rails after Pettigrew. All I have to do is keep him locked up in there for the rest of his natural life."

Dumbledore laughed as he passed through the gates and outside of the wards. He apparated to what was left of the Potter house. Putting on a very somber face, he entered the property and noted the Auror Teams at work. One of them, a female, noticed Dumbledore at the doorway of the ruined house and nearly tripped over burned wood to reach him. Dumbledore smiled, as he knew who she was, a witch who could change her looks and take on anybody's features anytime she needed to.

"Ah, Auror Tonks," Dumbledore greeted her.

"Professor Dumbledore sir!" she exclaimed when she recognized him. "I'm afraid there isn't much left."

Dumbledore sighed. "I was hoping for some small clue to point us in the right direction."

"Well, you need to see this sir," Tonks said and led him up to the nursery, or what was left of it.

Dumbledore reacted in surprise at what he saw. The crib untouched, the ring around the crib, and the blackened room. He pulled his wand and began his own investigation as Tonks watched. After some time Dumbledore withdrew and sighed rather dramatically.

"Alas, I am unable to detect anything myself," he said, turning to see Tonks and two other Aurors in the room.

"Then Harry Potter is lost to us, sir?" one of them said.

Dumbledore shook his head sorrowfully. "It appears so. Little Harry Potter is gone."

"What about…?" the question was asked.

Dumbledore turned to where the remnants of Voldemort had been. His spells detected nothing and he shook his head.

"Then he's gone sir?" Tonks asked.

"It appears so," Dumbledore said at last.

He was not fully convinced. Not having a body to look at Dumbledore couldn't be certain that Voldemort was truly gone.

"The remains are at the Ministry, Sir, if you wish to go and examine what was bagged and tagged," the older man behind Tonks said.

Dumbledore considered doing just that and then decided not to. "Let's let them to the investigating and inform us of their findings. I shall return to Hogwarts."

Back in his now repaired and cleaned up office, he sat behind his desk and allowed his thoughts to wander. How was he to make his once grand plans come to fruition without his pawns? He would have to think of something else now. All of the hard work he had gone to had now come undone with the loss of little Harry Potter.

"He would have been the Boy-Who-Lived," Dumbledore said out loud. "I could have ruled the Wizarding World through him. If only he had lived, if only he could have been found! Damn the fates!"

If Dumbledore had been paying attention, he would have seen the smile on Fawkes' face, seen the shadow of the house elf leaving his office, and the paintings of the former headmasters and headmistresses nodding to themselves. Those who attempt to bend the fates to their will quite often get burned. Badly.

Hidden Ninja Village of Izumi-Zan, Japan

After a secret meeting with the village elders, it was decided to keep Harry's true identity a secret. Since Hiroshi had given Harry his Japanese name Tadeo, there was no need to give him a Japanese name. Kazuya then did battle with the dark spirit within the lightening bolt and managed to defeat it. The Lady Otsa, the village potions mistress, then provided potions to heal both of them from the ritual done. Tadeo recovered well but the scar remained as a testimony of what he had been through. Tadeo then spent the next four years growing and developing into a little boy, as he should. Lady Shizune took her role as Tadeo's mother seriously, teaching him how to speak, read, and write the Japanese language. She taught him his numbers, and all of the things a little boy needs to learn. What amazed her was the way that Tadeo learned everything so quickly, and began to wonder if Tadeo was a budding prodigy. She eventually shared her concerns with her husband, Kotake.

(Very possible, Shizune. The way he sits and watches and listens as we converse, the way he explores everything that interests him, and the way he reads the books in Ichiro's bookshelf suggests he might be. I will talk to your father and seek his counsel,) Kotake said as he scratched his chin.

Hiroshi had noticed, and other people noticed as well. There was some debate about a five year old starting school so soon but one of the elders proposed testing Tadeo to see just how smart he really was. The results astounded everybody. Tadeo had scored fairly well on the tests they gave him. It was decided he would start school right away. He joined the other younger boys in the first grade the first day of September. Since there were only ten kids his age in the classroom, Tadeo was able to get the attention he needed to succeed at his studies, and succeed he did. Tadeo didn't spend all of his time learning. He would be out and about the village with Ichiro, Hiroshi, or Kotake, exploring it, as he was curious about everything he saw. Ichiro was the perfect brother, always looking out for him in school and teaching him the things that an older brother should, from learning how to whistle out loud, to swimming in the pond by the north side of the village, to being a prankster. At first they would be simple pranks worthy of a little boy, and as he developed his pranking skills they would get better and better. Tadeo was for all intents and purposes, a very happy boy.

Things changed late one August when he was six years old. Hiroshi caught Tadeo hiding behind a bush peeking out at a class of ten year olds learning ninjitsu. Hiroshi observed him for a time and noticed that Tadeo had copied their movements perfectly. He wondered if Tadeo could possibly be ready to learn the way of ninja so soon. He left Tadeo alone and went to consult with the elders and was surprised to discover that they had seen him there as well. After a lengthy discussion, it was decided to call Tadeo forward and talk to him first, and then test him on what he had learned.

(Grandfather,) Tadeo bowed before sitting down on the floor before the assembled men. (Have I done anything wrong?)

Hiroshi shook his head no. (You have not, Tadeo. Your scores in school are very good. We are pleased with you. We called you here because we have seen you at the ninja school learning what they are doing.)

(Am I in trouble for that?) he asked.

(No, you are not. We wish to know why you have learned what you have,) Hiroshi asked Tadeo.

(Because I want to learn,) Tadeo replied. (Big brother Ichiro makes it look so easy when I watch him practice at home.)

The elders nodded and Hiroshi turned back to Tadeo. (Please show us what you have learned. I will tell you what to do and you will do it. Then we shall see how you can defend yourself from another.)

Tadeo bowed. (Yes sir.)

Tadeo stood up and followed every direction the best he could. Then he was matched up with another boy and they sparred for a few minutes. Tadeo did the best he could against the older boy and did very well. Then they asked him why he wanted to be ninja.

(Because I want to help people who aren't able to help themselves,) Tadeo answered the question.

(Even if it means taking a life?) one of the elders asked.

(Yes. If taking that one life saves other lives, yes,) Tadeo replied.

They nodded to each other and then Tadeo was dismissed. For the next three days Tadeo was anxious to find out if they would allow him to be ninja. Then late one afternoon Hiroshi led Tadeo to the family dojo behind the house and inside. Tadeo was excited, as he had not been allowed in there up to now. He sat in front of his father, his brother, and his grandfather. The old man Kazuya joined them a few minutes later.

(Tadeo, it was decided to allow you to learn the way of ninja. Not only will you learn the way of ninja, you will be taught how to use your magical gifts,) Hiroshi told him as Tadeo reacted to the news.

(Magical gifts?) Tadeo reacted to that.

Kazuya nodded. (You are a wizard, Tadeo.)

Tadeo blinked at that. (How can I be a wizard?)

Hiroshi then told Tadeo the story of how he came here and why he looked different from all of them. Tadeo listened to what they said and thought about what he had been told.

(So my real name is Harry Potter,) he eventually said. (My parents were wizards, and a bad wizard killed them and tried to kill me when I was a baby. That would explain a lot of things.)

The room fell silent for a time as Tadeo thought some more about what he had just learned. He eventually looked up at them.

(Please teach me,) he asked them.

Kazuya nodded first. (I am a wizard, so I shall teach you how to use your magical gifts.)

Ichiro was next. (I will teach you what I can, little brother. You can and will be the best ninja ever! Believe it!)

Hiroshi and Kotake both laughed at Ichiro's enthusiasm.

(Your Grandfather and I shall teach you as well. You will continue to go to the village school. We need a bit of time to plan things so you are not overwhelmed all at once, my son. For now your older brother Ichiro can start to teach you things,) Kotake said as Tadeo beamed.

Tadeo's world changed that day.

Ichiro began teaching Tadeo that afternoon. He started with the basics and went from there. Once they knew what Tadeo knew, they were able to plan his training and start building on what he knew. They wisely spaced it out over the week so that Tadeo would have time to practice what he learned, and most importantly, have the time to play with the other boys his age. Tadeo liked soccer and was constantly playing soccer with the other boys his age. Running round the soccer field developed the endurance he would need as a ninja. Shizune decided she would teach him other things to round him out. What surprised people was his desire to learn a musical instrument and picked the guitar once he heard a distant relative of the Yamada Clan that had passed through the village play one. The young man had impressed Tadeo greatly so he asked for a guitar. One of the other younger men in the village started teaching Tadeo how to play as he had a guitar too, but rarely played it. Tadeo proved to people that he was more than capable of learning anything he was taught, proving once more that he was a prodigy. Tadeo settled into his new life well, and for the next few years did well despite hitting a few speed bumps in his life's journey as is expected of a young boy. He grew up the way a young boy should, learning his lessons, playing with his friends, exploring his world, and enjoying his life.

Just after Tadeo turned ten, he made a startling discovery about himself. It happened one night in the bath as he was getting cleaned up from a hard day of training. He had taken his penis in hand and was washing it in the way his older brother had taught him when it slowly got hard and began to feel good as he stroked it. That wasn't the first time he had gotten an erection, and he had gone to Ichiro about it, afraid that there was something wrong with him. Ichiro had reassured him there wasn't, and then taught him about the changed and maturing that would happen to him soon. Tadeo liked the good feeling and continued to stroke himself. Before he knew it, the feeling got too much and overpowered him, making his body shudder. He sank down onto the floor having slipped off his low stool. He was breathing hard and the good feeling he had experienced slowly faded away. He had felt something move within his penis but nothing had come out. He looked up when Ichiro stepped into the bath. Ichiro had grown up himself, having become a teenager. Tadeo could see what kind of changed would happen to him in Ichiro and knew he had nothing to fear from them.

(Are you okay little brother?) Ichiro asked him, seeing Tadeo's flushed face.

(Something just happened to me, big brother!) Tadeo exclaimed.

He then told Ichiro all about it and the older boy smiled.

(Ah, so you have discovered the pleasure,) Ichiro smiled at him. (Nothing to be afraid of, little brother.)

Ichiro then told Tadeo all about the joy of masturbation, the different ways of doing it, and that it was a private thing to do in one's bedroom. Tadeo was relieved that he hadn't broken anything and Ichiro smiled at that. A few nights later Tadeo found a small book on his futon. It was a book about sex, growing up, and maturing. Tadeo read it and was even more relieved that it was all very normal. And so life moved on.

By the time Tadeo was about to turn eleven, he had changed quite a bit. He had grown up to about four and a half feet tall and weighed roughly eighty pounds. He had a deep tan from being out in the sun all of the time wearing just the fundoshi or shorts. His black hair was down to just about the middle of his back tied in a ponytail. He had developed muscle from the weight training he did, having started just before he turned ten. Tadeo had been in training for nearly five years and had excelled in everything he had been taught. Tadeo was a natural, people said. The older ninja in the village had done their best to teach the young people and they had done well but Tadeo had been by far the better student and he constantly proved it in every training mission and in every training class. What made Tadeo well liked was the fact that he never acted superior over anybody or tried to be something he was not, or bragged that he was the greatest ninja ever. When asked about that Tadeo had simply told people that he saw no need for that.

(I might be called out on my bragging if I did that and failed to back it up with action. No, I much rather spend my time learning what I can,) he had said.

Even then he went further and tried to help the slower students, and they appreciated that and the instructor encouraged him to do that. There was talk that was going round that Tadeo could be ready to take the Kokura Ninja Trials that summer. Tadeo had heard the talk and was pleased. He continued to work very hard in his training, ninja, magical, and otherwise. His magical training had gone very well. Kazuya had proved himself a great teacher and a great wizard. Tadeo had gotten a bit of Magical history first and that gave him an idea of what the wizarding world was like. He learned about the different wizarding worlds in the various countries around the world. He was shown his parent's wands that Hiroshi had retrieved from the house that night and he had gotten a bit emotional as he went to pick them up. The moment he had both in his hands, James' in his left, Lily's in his right, something most extraordinary happened. Both wands began to glow as they connected with Tadeo's magical core. The light got brighter and brighter as the magic within him flowed. A wind picked up and increased to hurricane levels, picking Tadeo up off the floor and levitating him a few feet above the floor. Soon the light got so bright nobody was able to see inside it. A few minutes later the light began to dissipate and the wind slowly died down, depositing Tadeo back down on the floor on his feet. Once the light cleared away, people were able to see Tadeo once more. The only change was that his parent's wands had become one, the dark wood of his father's wand becoming a part of his mother's light wood wand, creating a very powerful wand. Kazuya knew without a doubt that Tadeo would become a very powerful wizard. The first lesson he taught Tadeo was that with great power comes great responsibility, something he knew that Tadeo would learn in time. From there Tadeo learned the spells that he needed to know to defend himself from dark wizards and witches. Kazuya knew he would learn even more once he entered the wizarding world and went to Hogwarts, as he surmised that the Potters had his name down to go there as Harry Potter. Tadeo took to the magical training and worked hard to learn the defense spells and other spells. And then one evening he was called before the Elders.

(You are now ready to undergo the Kokura Ninja Trials. Your teachers all are in agreement that you have learned your lessons well. Now is the time to see if you have or not,) the old man Hamura said.

Tadeo bowed deep. (Thank you sir.)

Tadeo left the village early the next morning joining the small group of older more experienced ninja to the testing grounds. Tadeo would spend a week there undergoing the trials and from what he had learned of them they would be harsh and unforgiving trials, designed to test him in every way possible. H could not fail one of them, he had to pass all or fail. In that week Tadeo was tested to his limits and beyond. He faced the scenarios that were presented to him. In the end of the week the Jonin examiner informed him that he passed every test and gained Genin. Tadeo was pleased that he had passed. Now he had to face the Elders once more and find out if he was accepted into the Kokura Ninja Clan, and if he was, he was to be marked. He was called before the Elders the night of his eleventh birthday and formally invited to join the Kokura Ninja. Tadeo accepted and was escorted into the next room to be marked. It took nearly all night to give him the dragon tattoo that was to reside on his right arm and shoulder. It was truly the most colorful one he had ever seen. In the left claw of the dragon was a small medallion inscribed with the Kokura Ninja Clan insignia. To anyone looking at it they wouldn't know what it was. To those in the know, it would inform them that he was one of the Kokura Ninja Clan. Tadeo was proud of it as he emerged from the room after the long night of receiving it. There was a celebration in his honor and he was presented with his ninja-to from the head of the clan. Tadeo spent the next few days getting familiar with it.

It happened one evening as he sat on the side porch just outside his bedroom. An owl landed on a tree branch close to him and hooted. Tadeo glanced over at it wondering what was going on. He saw what looked like a letter attached to the leg.

(Take it from the owl, grandson,) Hiroshi said.

Tadeo turned to look at Hiroshi. The old man nodded and Tadeo knew that this was something Kazuya had told him would happen. He took the thick envelope from the owl and brought it inside his bedroom. Tadeo looked at the front of the envelope first, noting that it had his true name on it with his Japanese name in parenthesis. He opened it and read it carefully. It was a letter from Hogwarts informing him that he had been accepted to the school and that he was to go to a place called Diagon Alley to get his required school things. He looked over the list that was included. He stood up and went into the main room where he knew people were waiting. The silence was heavy as the letter was passed around. The head of the clan Homura handed the letter back to Tadeo.

(Are you aware of the prophecy made about you by the seer Trelawney? Are you aware of who you truly are, and where you came from?) he asked Tadeo.

Tadeo nodded. (I know I am Harry Potter. I know where I have come from. I know of the prophecy spoken about me. My grandfather has told me of my past and how I got here. I know of the life debt he owes my father James Potter.)

(Are you prepared to accept your destiny that is to face this Dark Lord and kill him?) Homura asked.

Tadeo nodded. (I am prepared, my lord.)

(Then you are to pack and be prepared to depart in the morning. Kazuya shall escort you to the wizarding world here in Japan and from there you will begin your journey,) Homura said.

Tadeo bowed. (I will. I shall return here every chance I get. All of you are the family I should have had through the Potters.)

Homura smiled. (Then so shall it be.)

Harry Potter/Tadeo Yamada stood on the balcony outside his room at the Leaky Cauldron overlooking Diagon Alley and watched people moving up and down the street, going into the various shops, and talking to other people. His trip here from Japan had been fairly easy once Kazuya presented him to the goblins of Gringotts Bank Japan. Once his true identity had been established Harry had been sent to Gringotts England. Once his identity had been established there Harry was able to visit his trust vault and take money from it to do his shopping for Hogwarts. Harry took a turn round the alley before going into any of the shops just to see what there was to see. Once he had seen the alley he planned his shopping carefully. The first place he went into was a trunk store and got a four level security trunk. If he opened the lid the inside would look like a normal trunk. Anything he put in there would go to the appropriate places, books to the library, clothes to the closet, and so on. He would arrange everything later. As he went round the alley getting what he would need, he noticed that people were starting to stare at him and at first it annoyed him. Eventually he caught on as to why. Harry Potter has not been seen since that night, and all of a sudden here he was, walking round Diagon Alley in broad daylight. He wondered how long it would take for someone to approach him. Harry was sure he didn't have long to wait. Harry had gotten back to his room and had changed into a pair of his old comfortable jeans and hadn't put a shirt on just yet as the warm afternoon sun felt good on his skin. He had put his new trunk in the corner of his room intending to go inside it to check it out and start organizing things. Harry drew up a chair from inside the room and sat there for a time watching people going round Diagon Alley. He sat there until it started to get dark. He stood up and went back into the room closing the doors to the balcony. He reached for his pack and pulled out a black t shirt to match his faded black jeans and then put on a long sleeved dark blue shirt. Harry left the room after making sure his pack was inside the trunk and it was secure. He went down to the dining room and got a booth. The waiter came over and Harry placed his order. He watched the people coming and going as he sat there having dinner. Since he had nearly three weeks of free time he decided to go walkabout in London to see what he could before going to Hogwarts. He had learned of England from his teachers in Japan back home so now he was eager to see it up close. Harry finished his dinner and paid for it. He headed up to his room for the night and went to bed after setting up a security ward around his doors and windows. Sometimes you just never know what could happen and it was best to be careful.

Next Episode: Harry goes to Hogwarts.


	2. Harry Goes to Hogwarts

Ninja Wizard 02

Book One – "Sorcerer's Stone"

"Going to Hogwarts"

By David

Author's Notes: As I stated before in chapter one 'Ninja Wizard' is going through a complete rewrite. I am leaving the first one there if anyone wishes to see it. Hopefully this one will be a lot better.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the great Miss Rowling. They are not mine. The Japanese characters are mine. These characters [] indicate Japanese spoken. The eagle on the door was used in the books, so I will stay with the eagle.

Ninja Wizard 02

"Going to Hogwarts"

In the three weeks Harry had left before going to Hogwarts, he spent it touring London and Diagon Alley. He even spent a day at the world famous Alton Towers and truly enjoyed the experience, from what people called the 'white knuckle rides' to the various shows there. He knew he would have to come back another day to see it again. In between touring London and the alley, Harry took the time to organize his trunk. He liked it the moment he had seen it and was glad he had gotten it. The first level was the living room, kitchen, and the dining room. The second level was the library, study, and games room. Gotta have something fun to do. The third level had the master bedroom with en suite Japanese style bath and a big walk in closet. There were four guest bedrooms, two to each side and a shared bath in between two of the guest rooms. The fourth and bottom level was the training room and gym so Harry could keep up on his training and keep his skills sharp. He went to work and got the trunk organized his way and initiated all of the security features and keyed the trunk to recognize him and him only. Anyone trying to break in would get a nasty surprise.

The morning Harry left for Kings Cross rail station he carried his pack and his acoustic guitar. He had shrunk down his trunk and put it into his pack. He made sure he had a good breakfast at a muggle (non magical people) restaurant as he had heard it would be a long train ride to Hogwarts someplace in Scotland. Harry stopped in at a small grocer's and picked up stuff for a couple of sandwiches for lunch and a couple bottles of water and orange juice. He tried a small glass of pumpkin juice at dinner in the Leaky Cauldron one night and didn't like it. He later was told that not everybody likes pumpkin juice. He walked the few blocks to the train station and entered. Harry thought the places he had gone to in London had lots of people, but the Kings Cross rail station had them beat! Everywhere he looked there were all kinds of people running or walking in every direction possible. Harry hoped he would find the nine and three quarters platform without any trouble. He moved further into the station and began looking around. Okay, if he could find platform number nine, it should lead him to nine and three quarters. Harry took his time as he didn't have to be there until a quarter to eleven as the train pulled out at eleven sharp. He observed the people rushing around him as he followed the signs to number nine. He noted on his Japanese Navy Seal Teams dive watch that had been a gift from one of his instructors back home that it was now ten thirty. Kazuya had helped Harry harden it against magic so it would not break down in the magical world. He sat down on a nearby bench and continued to observe people. One family caught his attention. He watched them as he picked up a nearby newspaper that someone had left behind. He watched them as they moved up to a large red brick pillar and then stepped into it and disappeared. Harry's eyebrows lifted as he watched another family disappear into it using a group of people as cover. Oh yes, perfect. Hide the secret in plain sight. Harry had to commend the Wizarding World for that. He stood up after a few more minutes and casually walked over to the red brick pillar. He glanced around as he made to lean up against it, and fell into it. He felt the tingle of magic wash over him as he moved through the pillar, seeing nothing but the red brick color, and then he was through it. He took a few steps away from the pillar to make room for more incoming families to see their kids off.

It was like he had stepped through a time machine into another world, another time, and another place. Harry was instantly reminded of the 1800's décor he had seen in the rail way museum he had toured just days ago previously. The old fashioned steam engine that sat on the rails before him looked fantastic. The chrome gleamed in the morning sun and the black paint looked fresh. The gold and white pinstripes on it added to the train's paint scheme. This was, beyond any doubt Harry had, the most magnificent train he had ever seen. Harry climbed up into one of the cars and the interior was just as fine as the outside of it was. Dark oak wood as far as one could see. Brightly polished brass fixtures. Oil burning old fashioned lamp powered by magic. Frosted glass in the doors and windows in the hall. Harry chose a compartment towards the back of the train and settled in. He set his pack down on the seat next to him and propped the guitar case up against the other seat and relaxed. He looked out his window and watched the families there to see their kids off to Hogwarts. In another time, in another place, he could have been out there with his own parents seeing him off to Hogwarts. Deep down inside of him he felt as if they were there to see him off. Harry sighed and turned his head away from the window and rested his head on the back of the seat. He glanced at his watch. Anytime now. The train whistle would blow and the train would start off. Harry wondered what being at Hogwarts would be like. One of the books he had gotten at the bookstore in Diagon Alley was called Hogwarts, A History. He wished he had put in his pack so he could have read some of it before getting there. First chance he got he would read it. He looked up when he heard the train whistle go. The car he was in jerked, knocking him back into his seat. He was on his way to Hogwarts and a new chapter in his life.

It wasn't long before Harry got tired of looking out the window. He turned to his guitar case and opened it up to reveal the acoustic he had in there. He took it out and tuned it up. He started playing 'Patience' by Guns and Roses, and continued to play for the next three hours until he got hungry. He set the guitar aside and reached for his pack and made himself a couple of sandwiches for lunch. He went to pick up his guitar after he cleared away lunch and then decided against it. He put it back in the case and closed it up. He retrieved his black Hogwarts robe from his pack. The day he got the four black robes from Madame Malkin's in the alley he spent a few hours modifying the insides of his robes creating pockets for his ninja tools, like his slim throwing knives, a handful of his six pointed throwing stars, and small flash bombs that would throw out a lot of smoke and a bright light. He stretched out on the bench and draped the robe over him and went to sleep for the rest of the train ride, thinking he would need a bit of a nap before getting there. As it turned out he had guessed right.

The magical amplified voice woke him up, informing all of the riders that Hogsmeade was coming up and now was the time to get into your Hogwarts robes. Harry sat up and stretched, and then stood up and stretched. He went into the nearby bathroom to take care of business and went back into the compartment to get into his robe and got his pack and guitar ready to go. Harry looked out the window into the darkness that had fallen while he had been sleeping. He watched as the train slowly pulled to a stop at the train station in Hogsmeade. He went to the closest door and stepped off the train. A house elf appeared in front of him.

"Can I take your things, sir?" it asked Harry. "I will make sure it get into the dorm you are sorted into."

"Thank you, please," Harry said as he handed over his pack and the guitar.

The elf popped away and Harry then turned to the group of kids getting off the train. He raised his hood on the robe and walked towards them. He heard a voice calling out for the first years and he followed one to where a very tall man was standing. It turned out that he had been the one to call out for the first years.

"Follow me now!" he called out and then set off down the trail.

Harry brought up the rear and followed the group of first years down to the docks.

"Everybody into the boats! Four to a boat!" the big man called out. Harry was the last into a boat and was lucky enough to get one to himself. He was not afraid of the water, having learned to swim when Ichiro had taught him back when he was five. The boat suddenly moved away from the dock and Harry looked to see what had made it move. There was nothing to indicate what was moving it and Harry knew it was magic that provided the power. Harry slowly grew to respect the magic that was moving it. There wasn't much to see as they sailed down the lake. Hagrid called out a warning when they approached a low bridge and Harry saw the tunnel they were about to enter. He saw the carriages on the path above them and a few of the riders waved down to the first years as they went into the tunnel. Harry ducked down just before he got into it. The tunnel was dark for a few feet and then they were out of it. They sailed around the base of a sheer rock cliff and suddenly there it was. Hogwarts Castle.

Harry would years later write in his memoirs that his first sight of Hogwarts Castle would be forever imprinted on his memories. The castle was brilliantly lit up. Every window, every doorway, contained firelight. From the tops of the four towers all the way down to the torch poles stuck in the ground, the castle was well lit. Harry gaped at the sight, and it was then that he began to feel something. He had the feeling that he truly belonged here, that this was his true home, even though he had grown up in the Hidden Ninja Village of Izumi-zan with his Japanese family. He shivered as the feeling overwhelmed him. He looked back at the castle and wondered if he had made the right choice in coming here. He suddenly felt reassurance and he decided to keep going and hope he was doing the right thing. Harry felt the boat bump the dock, signaling the end of his journey. He got out and followed the line of first years going up the steps that had been cut into the rock going up the side of the mountain. By the time he got to the top the big man that called himself Hagrid was knocking on a door. A stern looking witch opened the door and greeted Hagrid.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said, moving his big hands over them as they stood there.

She looked the first years over and the nodded. "Thank you Hagrid. I shall take them from here."

McGonagall then led the group of the first years into the castle and up to the great hall doors. All of them gathered round the lady.

"In a few moments these doors will open up and all of you will come inside to be sorted into your house. There are four houses," McGonagall then explained what the houses were and how they were to be family, how to win points for the house and ways you could lose them. "Now remain here until the doors open."

McGonagall left them there and entered a smaller door nearby. Harry remained in the shadow of a nearby suit of armor waiting to go inside the great hall. He didn't have long to wait. The doors slowly creaked open revealing the great hall just beyond the doors. Harry slipped inside the doors and watched as the other first years went inside. They stopped just inside the doors and waited. McGonagall came up to the high table from a side room with a three-legged stool and an old hat. She placed the hat on top of the stool and stepped back.

'Now what?' Harry thought to himself.

His question got answered when a rip formed at the base of the hat and it slowly came to life. Harry blinked as the hat's eyes swept over the room. Then it spoke.

"YO!" it cried out. "Check this!"

Everybody in the hall blinked as the hat began to rap. The very old man in the center seat of the high table put his face into his hands as the hat continued to rap about the houses four. Harry had to grin as the hat continued on and quite a few of the kids laughed and started to clap along with the beat until the hat was done. The hall burst out in applause as the hat took a bow. McGonagall looked at the old man and he nodded to her. She then turned to the hall and it went quiet.

"When I call your name, you are to come up and put the hat on and it will examine you to determine the best place for you," McGonagall said and began.

Harry leaned against the pillar next to him and watched. He noted some of the kids were placed quicker than others. Some took a few minutes. The hat would call out the house it assigned the first year to. McGonagall kept calling names until she got to the P's and suddenly stopped. She looked at the name and then out at the remaining first years. She then looked back at the bit of parchment she held and turned to the old man. He looked at her in shock after looking at what Harry knew had to be his name. The old man slowly rose and Harry knew this was it. He was about to be introduced to the Wizarding World.

"Harry Potter!" the old man called out, and set off a crescendo of noise in the great hall, people talking loudly.

The old man waved his hands and the great hall fell silent. "Harry Potter!"

Harry stepped forward and dropped his hood as he walked towards the front. "I am Harry Potter," he said simply.

That announcement set off another loud storm of noise.

Harry continued to walk up the center aisle as the noise continued, making it impossible to clearly hear anything that was being said. The old man, McGonagall, and the other people at the high table watched Harry approach. McGonagall waved for silence and people settled down and watched the drama unfolding in front of them. Harry stopped in front of the stool as the old man looked at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, if you please," he said, motioning to the hat.

Harry turned to the hat and set it on his head as he slid onto the stool. There was silence for a time and then Harry 'heard' the hat as it spoke to him in his mind.

"Ah Mr. Potter. At last we meet," the hat's voice said inside his mind. "Do not worry, anything you want kept secret will be kept secret. I never tell what I find in a young person's mind. If I did I would be violating confidentiality, and I take that very serious. Now, what do I see here? A ninja. Well, well. We have not had a magical warrior here in an age. Train hard, young man. Do not let your skills slack. Ask any of the Hogwarts elves about the Room of Requirement. It can help you. Right, now let's see what else. A desire for knowledge. Very good. You also possess qualities from the other houses, but your desire for knowledge is stronger. You shall be…RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted to the great hall.

The Ravenclaw house table exploded in cheers and applause. Harry turned to put the hat back on the stool and watched in amazement as a very short man was doing a victory dance in the middle of the high table. The old man sat back in his chair looking shocked as McGonagall looked scandalized. Hagrid was laughing his head off and so were the rest of the teachers and staff. A boy stood up as Harry approached the Ravenclaw table and reached out to shake his hand. He had to move in close to make himself heard.

"Harry, I'm Robert Hilliard, the prefect for Ravenclaw house. Grab a spot, and welcome to Ravenclaw!" the boy introduced himself.

Harry nodded and went looking for a spot to sit at. He eventually sat down between two girls, a Lisa Turpin and an Indian girl named Padma Patil. Once the noise settled down the sorting continued. Then the old man stood up and made his way to the podium and the great hall went quiet once more. He smiled as he looked out over the great hall.

"I am so happy to be back here once more. To all of the new students, welcome to Hogwarts. To the returning students, welcome back. I do have a few announcements to make, but I think they can wait until after the feast. Do enjoy," the old man said as he waved his right hand out over the hall.

And then suddenly there was food on the tables. Harry blinked at the sight and then reached out for something and tasted it. It was real chicken. Harry smiled and began to fill his plate with food with the things he liked to eat. For the next hour he relaxed, ate good food, and listened to the talk that went on around the table. Then, after dessert had been served up, the old man stood up once more.

"Now that all of you have been well fed, I have a few announcements to make. The forbidden Forest is out of bounds. That means nobody is to enter it at any time, ever. There are those of you who need to understand that. Our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all that there is no magic in the halls between classes. He now has an expanded list of items that are forbidden inside Hogwarts. Sign up sheets for Quidditch tryouts will be posted in your common rooms in two weeks time. First years are not allowed to have their own brooms. Last, but not least, the north corridor on the third floor is out of bounds to those who do not wish to die a very horrible death," the old man said, looking very serious.

Nobody laughed.

"Now then, since this is a Saturday night, curfew is moved up an hour later than normal. Breakfast will be served from eight until ten thirty. Now please follow your prefects to your dorms and I wish all a good night," the old man said.

At that the noise level in the great hall jumped up once more as people began leaving the hall. Harry chose to follow Padma out of the hall and to the Ravenclaw dorms. They stopped in front of the entrance and Roger Davies stepped forward.

"Okay all you first years, listen up! Password is real simple. Answer the riddle right that the raven gives you and you get in," he explained.

He turned to the door and the eagle came to life and gave Roger the riddle. Roger answered it and the door opened up. He led everybody into the commons room and called the first years to the far corner for a quick meeting.

"Okay. To all of you first years, welcome to Ravenclaw," Roger said. "The only thing you all need to know right now is where your dorms are. There will be a general house meeting tomorrow afternoon led by Professor Flitwick, the head of our house. To get to the dorms you go to that hall. Boys go through the right doorway that takes you up the stairs to the first door and that is the first year room, keep going up and you will find a door for each year until you get to the top, and that is the seventh year room. The girls go through the doorway on the left and same deal. First years on the ground floor and going up to the seventh year room. There is no visiting the girls and girls, there is no visiting the boys, as the stairways are enchanted to keep intruders out. Trust me on that. That's all I have to say for now. See you in the morning."

Harry took the opportunity to look around the commons room. It was a large room, table, chairs, and couches scattered about. There were four overstuffed chairs and a couch in front of the fireplace, arranged nicely. The colors in the room were blue and bronze, and Harry thought they matched well. He sat in one of the overstuffed chairs arranged along the wall next to a bookcase and observed things for a bit. He glanced at the books in the bookcase next to him and there appeared to be some interesting books, all of the related to different branches of magic. After sitting there for a time Harry started to feel tired. It had been a long day, with travel and the Welcoming Feast. He stood up and went to the stairs to go to his dorm room. Harry was surprised with how the room was laid out when he opened the door to go inside. The room was laid out in a circle, with six beds in there. There was a chair and a small desk next to each bed, and plenty of space in between the beds. He found his guitar and pack on one of the beds, a big four poster bed done in a dark oak and the privacy curtains on each side a dark blue. Harry's bed was next to the large window that looked out over the grounds, and as it was dark out, he wasn't able to see anything. There was a door marked bathroom so he went to check it out. Stepping through the door he discovered that the bathroom was laid out simple. Six sinks to the left of him, six stalls to the right with the toilets inside. Straight ahead were six showerheads. Harry nodded and then went back into the bedroom. He went to his bed and opened his pack and removed his trunk. He sat it on the floor and put his hand on the top of the curved lid and whispered the code word to make it expand to normal size. After it had done that, Harry pushed it up against the base of his bed. He moved his guitar to the small desk and leaned it up against the wood hardback chair. There was a fire pit in the center of the room with a hood over it to carry the smoke up and out. There were six comfortable chairs arranged around the fire pit evenly. Harry liked the room and he felt he would be very comfortable in here. He went back to his trunk and opened it. He stripped down to fundoshi, dropping his t-shirt into the hamper. He folded up his jeans and put his tabi boots on top of them. The white socks went into the hamper. Harry closed the trunk and then tapped one of the posts with his wand to close the privacy curtains, and the three sets closed, one on each side and the one at the foot of the bed. Harry got on his bed and spent the next few minutes arranging his throwing knives and starts in spots where he could reach them quickly and retrieve them from the pouches. He tucked his wand in under his pillow and then stretched out on the bed. He discovered just how comfortable the bed was. He pulled the covers over him and sighed. He was definitely going to enjoy this. He relaxed, and in a few minutes, he was asleep.

Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, a glass of whiskey in front of him. Harry Potter was here! He didn't know how to react to the fact that Harry Potter had simply walked out of the shadows and revealed himself. The boy looked fit, very fit. Dumbledore was anxious to know where he had been for ten years. Dumbledore knew he had his work cut out for him if he wanted to bend the Potter boy to his will, and he had to do it very carefully. He decided to call him into his office after breakfast in the morning to ask him questions and to talk to him. Once he got an idea of where and how he was raised in the last ten years he would be able to put some kind of plan into effect. Yes, a talk with Mr. Potter would start things off. Dumbledore reached for his drink and downed a quarter of it before putting it back on the desk. He wondered why the hat put Potter into Ravenclaw when it was supposed to put him into Gryffindor? He wondered how Ron Weasley missed him on the train? He was puzzled by these questions for which he had no answers. Well, he would be getting those answers when he met with both boys. Dumbledore turned to the hat and the hat came to life.

"Before you ask, old man, Potter did not belong in Gryffindor. Just because his parents were does not necessarily mean that he will. The Malfoy House did because they had traits of Slytherin that were very dominant. Potter had qualities for all four houses, but his thirst for knowledge made him a prime candidate for Ravenclaw, so therefore he became a Ravenclaw, and I will not resort him. My decision stands," the hat stated, and then went quiet.

Dumbledore trembled in anger at what the hat said, and he knew deep down the damned thing was right. "Why did you have to rap our your song this year? You know I can't stand rap!"

The hat slowly smiled at Dumbledore.

Harry's Trunk, Sunday Morning, 0815

Harry was going through his typical morning workout, working the weight set he had down in the training and gym area. He was in the process of doing bench presses, trying for twelve reps of 110 pounds. He managed to push out number twelve and racked the weight. He sat up and guzzled a bit of water and stretched. He went to the tatami mats in the far corner and began his katas (set exercise forms). Once he finished those, he cast the spell that would activate the training program that would give him opponents to fight, magical and non magical, forcing him to utilize his ninja and magic skills, something the goblins of Gringotts Japan came up with and had designed, built, and installed in the training area of his trunk. He worked himself hard as he usually did. What made this training program unique was that the opponents 'remembered' his moves and would adjust to compensate for the in the next session, forcing Harry to work even harder to defeat them, and for the most part, he succeeded. Harry was good with nearly every ninja weapon he knew, but his best weapon was the ninja-to, the ninja's sword. The one he had Harry had forged himself because the sword master in the village believed that a ninja should craft his own swords if he was to use one as his primary weapon. He advised Harry as Harry crafted his own and they came out very well made. He judged them to be well made, strong, and held the razor sharp edge well. Then he taught Harry how to use them and to everyone's surprise, Harry caught on very quickly and learned fast. He even surpassed the sword master in skill.

Harry finished his morning workout by nine. The security system in the trunk informed Harry that it was okay to come out of the trunk. Harry came out in just his shorts and headed into the bathroom. He had his shower, and as he was leaving the shower room one of the other first years came in to use the facility. His jaw dropped when he saw Harry's dragon tattoo. He stepped into a stall quickly so Harry wouldn't see him as Harry was still drying his hair. Kevin came out once Harry left. He couldn't wait to tell one of his friends, or just tell somebody. The dorm was quiet as Harry got dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, tabi boots, and a light tan long sleeved shirt he left unbuttoned. He left the dorm and Kevin popped out of the bathroom. One of the other guys was coming out of his bed and Kevin told him what he had seen in the bathroom.

"Are you sure?" the other first year asked.

"Absolutely," Kevin said, bouncing up and down on his toes.

"That's very interesting," the other boy said.

Kevin went back to his bed and got dressed. He went out into the commons room and found another person there and told them. It didn't take long for the word to spread in Ravenclaw House. As the Ravenclaws emerged from their tower, they met other students from the other houses and repeated what Kevin had said. And before long the whole school knew. McGonagall herself took the news to the headmaster Dumbledore.

"Are you sure of this, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

"That is what a prefect told me, Albus. I have not yet seen Filius," she said.

Dumbledore nodded. "I see. I believe we need to see Mr. Potter about this and see if it can be removed. It is not proper for a student to wear tattoos, and it would send the wrong message to certain people."

Both of them turned to the door when someone knocked on it.

"Come in!" Albus called out.

Filius Flitwick walked into the office and approached the headmaster's desk.

"You have been informed, I take it," Dumbledore said.

Flitwick nodded. "I have, by one of my prefects. I have encountered Mr. Potter on the way to the great hall for breakfast, and asked him to step into an empty classroom to see it for myself, and I am able to report to you that Mr. Potter indeed has one, and it is of a multi colored Japanese dragon, sitting on his upper right arm with a bit of the head on the right shoulder. It is a magnificent piece of work, Albus, simply amazing. By a stroke of luck Madame Pomfrey was passing by and I had her examine it. She reports that it has been magically sealed, which means it will never come off Mr. Potter. It is there to stay. I've asked Mr. Potter for a conference in my office after breakfast to hear him out on the subject. I am going to discuss the usual things that first years need to know as well."

"Very good Filius. I shall send him down to you when I have had my meeting with him," Dumbledore said.

Flitwick nodded. "Thank you Albus."

Flitwick left the office and McGonagall turned to Dumbledore. "What are you planning on doing, Albus?"

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "I am going to talk to him is all, Minerva."

She nodded as she turned to the door. "Very well Albus."

Dumbledore sighed as the door closed. McGonagall could be a pain at times. He knew as headmaster he could dismiss her at any time of his choosing for whatever reason he could come up with, but he knew if he did she would, and could, chew him up and spit him out. He decided to placate her in whatever manner he could, to keep her from getting too nosy about his dealings with Potter. Having decided that, Albus headed down to breakfast. He had the feeling that this would turn into an interesting morning.

Harry nearly made it all the way down to the great hall before meeting the headmaster on the third floor landing. The old man smiled at Harry in a grandfatherly way. The red flags immediately popped up in Harry's head.

"Ah, there you are Mr. Potter. May I have a word with you?" he asked as a man dressed in black approached them.

Harry looked the man over as he approached them. Long greasy hair, a much more stern look on his face, and he appeared to have a very arrogant attitude about him.

"Severus, I am about to speak to Mr. Potter," Dumbledore stated. "Please follow me, Mr. Potter. We shall use an empty classroom for our discussion."

Harry followed Dumbledore into a classroom, Snape bringing up the rear. Harry looked round the room at all of the dark wood desks, the bookcases, and then up at the large dragon skeleton hanging from the ceiling.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Dumbledore said. "In here we teach you how to recognize the dark arts and deal with them."

Harry thought about that for a moment as he took a seat at one of the desks. "Defense against a dark wizard or witch, you mean. Any kind of spell could be used to damage a wizard or witch in a fight. Wingardium leviosa. Cast it on a person and suspend them off the side of a tall building and let them go. The person dies. It's really not the spell that is to blame, although I will give you that there are a number of spells that are dark. No, I think it's more the intention of the caster. Are they moving the person out of danger? Or are they intending to kill the person?"

"Very good, Potter. Not everybody has noble intentions, like your father. He was nothing more than a bully, and now I have to deal with your arrogance," Snape snarled.

"I am nothing like my father, sir. I never got to know my father, so how can I be like him?" Harry asked.

Something was wrong here.

"Severus, that will do. Harry is nothing like his father. If you give him even a half chance, you will find that Mr. Potter just might be a better person than his father," Dumbledore admonished.

Snape grumbled and turned his back.

"Harry, you must forgive Professor Snape. There is a bit of history between him and your father. They used to argue and fight quite a bit," Dumbledore sighed.

Harry nodded. "What class do you teach Professor Snape?"

"Potions," Snape replied.

"One of my favorite subjects," Harry grinned.

Snape turned to Harry and looked at him. This gave Dumbledore the perfect opening he needed to question Harry.

"Harry, I am most curious as to where you have been for the last ten years," Dumbledore said, looking intently at Harry.

Harry felt a slight tickle in the front of his mind and knew instantly that Dumbledore was attempting to get into his mind. He gently turned Dumbledore out of his mind and looked up at the old man with a smile.

"An old friend of my Dad's from his Auror days took me to his home in Japan," Harry replied. "I enjoyed living there."

Dumbledore nodded. "I see."

He was pissed that he couldn't get into Harry's mind to find out any more information.

"And you learned of potions and the Wizarding World from them?" Dumbledore asked Harry as he had a feeling that Harry had.

"I did, sir. What I learned about the Wizarding World was so fascinating. I know I've barely scratched the surface of the Wizarding World with what I've learned there and hope to learn even more about it now that I'm here," Harry grinned.

Dumbledore pulled on his beard as he thought about what do to next.

"I have heard a rumor, Mr. Potter, that you have a tattoo. May I see it?" Snape demanded of him.

"Sure," Harry replied.

The two men watched Harry strip off his two shirts to expose the dragon tattoo. Dumbledore noted that Harry was in very good shape, and that he was starting to develop a bit of muscle as well. He wondered how Harry was able to accomplish that. He turned his attention to the dragon tattoo and studied it up close. He pulled his wand out of the sleeve of his robe and kept the tip of it concealed in the palm of his right hand and began casting spells in an attempt to remove it. He managed to keep control of his temper when he discovered he was unable to remove it. Dumbledore stood up and slid his wand back into the sleeve of his robe as he stepped back a few paces.

"I cannot allow you to have that tattoo, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.

"Why not?" Harry said as he pulled his t-shirt back on first and then the long sleeved shirt leaving it unbuttoned.

"Because you are too young to have one," Dumbledore stated. "You are not mature enough to give consent."

Harry looked up once he got the shirts back on. "I understood very well that if I were to get one it would be there for life. My adopted father and I discussed it for a few days and I made the decision to get it because I liked it. May I go now?"

Dumbledore stared at Harry for a few minutes and then sighed. "Very well. I am most disappointed in you Harry for having done such a thing, and I am sure your parents would be too."

Harry turned to face Dumbledore from the door of the classroom. "That would be a matter between my parents and me. I am sorry you are disappointed in me even though you do not have the right to be. You are not my father, or a relation to me."

Harry turned and walked out of the classroom and headed down to the great hall.

"That insolent brat!" Snape snarled. "Arrogant, just like his father!"

Snape turned to Dumbledore to see him sit down in one of the seats in front of a desk. Snape took a chair in front of Dumbledore.

"Alas, Madame Pomfrey is right when she told Filius that it cannot be removed. There are spells in place to keep it from being removed. Somebody of great skill placed them there and sealed them, Dumbledore informed Snape.

"So what do we do?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore straightened his half glasses. "We keep a watch over Mr. Potter."

Severus Snape sighed as he nodded to Dumbledore.

Harry walked into the great hall and took an open spot at the Ravenclaw house table. That had gone better than he thought. He knew that first year he saw in the bathroom had been the one to rat him out. He knew that people would eventually find out, so now instead of later was preferred. He sat down and looked at the empty plate in front of him and thought about what he wanted for breakfast. He chose eggs, fruit, yogurt, milk, and coffee for breakfast and took his time with the Daily Prophet somebody had left behind. That was the first time he had read the paper, so he read it from front to back. He wondered if the library had back issues, and how far back they went. He decided to go up there and read them to see what they had to say about the English Wizarding World. It would make a great research project.

"Anything interesting in the paper?" some one from behind him asked.

Harry turned around to see who it was. It was Robert Hilliard, the Ravenclaw prefect from last night.

"I'm done with it if you want it," Harry offered the paper to him.

Robert nodded. "Thanks mate. I usually glance at the front page. The Quidditch pages are all I usually read as politics bore the hell out of me."

Harry had to smile at that. "I liked the comics."

"Everybody does. Don't forget the first year meet at eleven, and Flitwick wants to see you sometime this morning," Hilliard said as he took the paper and sat down.

"Thanks for reminding me," Harry said. "Does the school library carry back issues of the Daily Prophet?"

"It does, and you can find them in the far back east corner," Robert said. "The collection dates back twelve years."

Harry smiled. Perfect, just what he hoped for. He could start his research project there. Kazuya didn't get any of the Wizarding news back home and what Harry learned of the Wizarding World came out of the books the old man had. Well now Harry had a way of learning more about it. He glanced at his watch. It was coming up on ten now. Harry had about an hour before the first year meeting so he decided now was a good time to go see Professor Flitwick. He finished what was left of his breakfast and stacked up his dirty dishes on the table in front of him and took an apple with him for later. Sunday breakfast was considered more of a brunch as it ran late to about eleven.

Harry headed back to Ravenclaw Tower. It looked to be a great day out as he passed by the numerous windows in the stonewall as he jogged up the winding stairs to the Ravenclaw Tower. Right after the meetings were done he was going out on the grounds and go walkabout to see what he could see. He stopped in front of the door and took a few minutes to solve the riddle the Eagle gave him. He entered the commons room to find people scattered about and talking. He stopped in front of a table and waited until someone turned to him.

"Hi. Where is Professor Flitwick's office please?" Harry asked the much older teen sitting there.

The teen pointed in the general direction of the stairs.

"Thanks," Harry said and headed off to the stairs.

He found Flitwick in his office and sat down in a chair next to the man's desk. He discovered that Flitwick was very easy to talk to. They discussed Harry's first year classes and Flitwick told him a few stories about his parent's time there at Hogwarts. Harry enjoyed hearing them and Flitwick promised him more stories in the coming year. Harry went into the commons room after he was dismissed and joined the other first years for the house meet. It was mostly about the rules and other sundry things they needed to know. Flitwick ended the meeting on a positive note and let them go. Harry headed out to the grounds to enjoy the day and go walkabout.

To Be Continued….


	3. Exploring, Research, and Paying Respects

Ninja Wizard 03

By David

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all HP characters belong to Miss Rowling.

Ninja Wizard 03

"Exploring, Research, and Paying Respects"

Harry emerged from the castle main doors into the bright daylight. It definitely was a nice day out, a few wispy white clouds, it was warm out, and everything was green. The sight reminded him of back home in Izumi-Zan. Harry walked out onto the grass in front of the castle doors so as to not block them. He looked round and picked a direction, heading towards a small hut in the distance. As he got closer to it he discovered that while it certainly qualified as a hut, there was nothing small about it. He wondered what was in there and noted a large garden next to it. Just before he got to it the door opened to reveal the half giant Hagrid.

"Hey there," Harry called out to the man.

Hagrid looked up just as Fang, his massive bloodhound came bounding out the door past him. Hagrid immediately brightened up.

"Harry!" he called out. "How are you?"

Harry had liked him from the get go, the man had made a great impression on him as an easy going person.

"I'm good," Harry replied as he walked up. "Just going walkabout to see what there is to see."

Hagrid relaxed a bit. "Good idea, and it's a good day for rambling about. That there is the school garden. We grow most of our food here. Should see the pumpkin patch, they'll be ready by Halloween and they are gonna be big ones. I'm headed to the stables, got some fixing to do."

"Didn't know you had stables here," Harry said.

Hagrid beamed. "Sure we do. We keep cows, chickens, and some other animals. We get our milk and eggs from them."

Harry turned and followed Hagrid past the gardens and got a glimpse of the pumpkin patch, and there were some really big ones in there. Harry smiled as he thought of how much fun he'd have carving up one. They continued onto the stables. As Hagrid got to work on whatever he needed to do Harry checked out the stables. The cows and the chickens were out in the yard, doing whatever it is they do. Harry leaned against the rail and watched the chicks running around peeping at each other. It looked so peaceful here. Harry turned and Hagrid emerged from the stables right at that moment.

"Peaceful, eh?" Hagrid asked.

Harry smiled. "That it is."

"That's why I like it down here so much," Hagrid said and then headed off.

Harry decided to head off in a new direction and headed back to the main path. There were signs directing him in different directions, one towards the docks, one to the greenhouses, and a third to the Quidditch pitch. Harry chose the docks so he headed off down that path. As he walked down the path he looked round the grounds and committed things to memory in the event he needed to find them in the dark. Getting to the docks he looked round inside the boathouse and saw all of the little rowboats that had been used to bring the first years up to the castle. He turned and walked out on the dock and leaned against one of the poles and began replaying the meeting with Professor Dumbledore. The old man had been interested in where he had been for the last ten years. That could be harmless in telling him. Harry decided a letter home to Japan was in order to warn them. He decided to add a memory of the meet as well so they could see what Dumbledore looked like, sounded like, and acted like. Know your enemy. And Harry wasn't all that sure that Dumbledore would be his enemy, so he decided to exercise caution around the man until he was sure of Dumbledore. Snape asking to see his dragon tattoo seemed to be a harmless request. The man's attitude towards him bothered him as the man had pronounced him to be an 'arrogant brat like his father' without even giving him a chance. Dumbledore's stepping in to rebuke Snape was expected as Dumbledore was the headmaster but Harry wondered if that had been staged to make Dumbledore look like he was standing up for Harry. Harry sighed as he slowly cracked his neck muscles by moving his head left right left, and then right left right. Harry put that situation away inside the filing cabinet he had inside the house he'd built inside of his mind. He decided to head back and get lunch, as it was now two in the afternoon.

Harry walked into the great hall to see it half full. He sat down at the Ravenclaw house table and watched one of the older kids look down at his plate and order a salad. Harry turned to his plate and asked for one as well and had it loaded down with what he wanted in the salad. As he ate he took the opportunity to look around at who was there. He noted that most of the kids there were glancing at him in curiosity and he didn't mind that so much knowing that he couldn't do anything about it. He observed a pair of brothers that appeared to be twins acting like they were having a grand old time. Both of the had red hair like that one kid that went nose to nose with Malfoy earlier in the day. He wondered if that kid was their younger brother. Harry shifted slightly to glance over at Malfoy, and the blond was talking to others in Slytherin house. He could see the way the kid was acting that he was a really arrogant kid. He noted a few of the older Slytherins glaring his way. Harry wondered just how much power this Malfoy really had. Harry added the name to his 'people to investigate' list. Harry then glanced up at the high table where he knew now the staff and teachers of Hogwarts would sit to see who was up there at the moment, and there wasn't many of them up there. Snape was, and he was glaring at everybody. Harry was sure the man had anger issues. He turned back to his salad and continued to eat lunch.

Harry quickly decided that he liked the greenhouses, as they looked neat with all of the various plants in there. Harry was careful as some of the plants did not look friendly. He kept going through them until he came to the center of greenhouse five. It looked like a park, the flowers blooming big around the perimeter, the big oak tree looking majestic, the butterflies flitting from flower to flower, and the pond that was slightly off center had at least a dozen Carp and the Japanese Koi. A collection of lily pads with a frog on one completed the effect. This would be a perfect place for meditation, Harry decided. If felt so peaceful and calm here.

"Oh, hello there!" a cheery voice said from his right as Harry felt the intrusion.

He turned to see a short lady dressed in green standing there.

"I'm Pomona Sprout, the herbology professor," she introduced herself.

Harry bowed. "I'm Harry Potter, first year Ravenclaw."

"Interested in my little park, are you?" she asked brightly.

"I like it. It seems to be very peaceful here," Harry observed.

Sprout beamed. "That's why I created this place. Now do be careful while looking round. Some of these plants aren't too friendly."

"I will," Harry nodded.

He watched the lady hurry off and wondered what the classes were like. Harry knew he would find out at the first class. He turned to the doors that he had entered the park through but they had closed and he couldn't get them to open and the unlocking spell wasn't working. He went to the other set and they opened to reveal an ugly strange creature there. Harry immediately recognized it as an Imp. He moved even before the imp could come after him. Harry didn't want to tangle with it so he did a front forward flip over the imp to avoid it and the thing blinked at Harry as he passed overhead, never expecting Harry to do that. By the time the imp had turned round, Harry was around the corner and jogging down the hall. Harry slowed down as he observed a caldron sitting in the corner and wondered why it was there. He walked up to it and looked inside. There was nothing in there so he continued on. Harry got through greenhouse six without any trouble and headed back to the castle. It was getting late in the day now and Harry had enough of exploring for now. He knew he would have plenty of time to go sneaking and peeking as Hiroshi called it.

Harry stood in the great hall looking at his watch. It was coming up on four thirty and he debated going to dinner now or waiting for a bit longer, going up to the library and starting his research project, and then coming back down for dinner. Dinner won out as he noticed a group of people heading in. Harry followed them in and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. This time Harry asked for Japanese food and got it. The great hall slowly filled up with people looking to eat and this time Harry was able to observe more people. He turned his attention to the high table to watch the people there. He noted Snape doing his 'evil glare' thing again as the man sat there eating. There was a lady that sat next to Dumbledore who looked stern and he wondered who she was and what she taught. He knew he would find out in time. He didn't see Flitwick and assumed he was having his dinner in his office while getting ready for tomorrow, as classes were about to start up. Harry heard a loud voice coming from the Gryffindor table and looked to see what was going on. It was the younger redheaded boy being loud about traitors and dark wizards again. Harry briefly wondered what the kid's problem was and then decided he would find out in time. The brown bushy headed witch sitting next to him seemed to be disgusted at him and Harry wondered what that was about. He sighed and turned back to his dinner.

Madame Pince was the witch in charge of the library. She pointed Harry in the direction he needed to go to find the twelve years worth of Daily Prophet was kept. Harry noted the boxes there on the shelf and pulled the first one out to check the date on it. It was the wrong one so he put it back and moved down a bit more and this time he managed to locate the oldest issues and pulled the box out. He sat down in a nearby chair and began to read. It was talking about a group of people called the Death Eaters and the person the papers referred to as 'You-Know-Who'. Harry snorted at the name and kept on reading. By the time closing time came round, Harry had gotten through six months worth of the paper and had several pages of information down in his notebook. He replaced the papers and put the box back on the shelf. Harry managed to make it to the Ravenclaw Tower painting just in time for curfew to take effect. He nodded to the people in the commons room as he headed to the first year boy's dorm. He got into his bed and closed the privacy curtains before porting into his apartment via a ring portkey the trunk builder had given him. Harry sat down at his desk in the study and wrote a letter home. He placed it in the special letterbox the goblins at Gringotts Japan had given him for the purpose of sending letters to his Japanese family. He left his study and ported back into the four poster bed and got into bed. He lay there for a bit and listened to the other first year boys going to bed. He eventually tuned them out and relaxed, eventually getting to sleep.

Harry nodded to Kevin as he came out of the shower room the next morning. Harry had worked a bit hard at his workout pushing himself a bit more in his spell casting training than usual as he wanted to be ready for just about anything. Harry hummed as he got dressed in his Hogwarts uniform. He left his house tie loose and pulled on his robe. He went out into the commons room to find Professor Flitwick handing out the class schedules. Harry got his from the head of his house and looked it over. Harry was glad for Kazuya's teaching him things before coming here and advising him which subjects would be the best to study.

"Transfigurations, charms, potions, Defense, Arithmancy, Runes, and herbology are good solid subjects," the old man told him. "Divination is not a stable subject as there are very few seers out there and they only show up once in a great while. These other subjects you don't really need them as they aren't used much."

Harry once more thanked the old man for his advice as he looked over the schedule once more, noting that potions was first.

"That should be interesting," Harry noted as he wondered about getting a cranky professor so early in the morning.

Harry's take on the man was that he wouldn't be an easy person to get along with as Snape so proved it when he arrived, slamming the door to the classroom upon entry. Snape started his speech almost instantly as he swept to the front. Harry noted the key parts to the speech and got them down. Snape took up the register and started checking off people and then paused when he reached Harry's name.

"Mr. Potter," he growled menacing, "is our… newest celebrity."

People instantly went quiet and watched the developing confrontation. Snape slowly stalked Harry, stopping in front of the desk where Harry was sitting.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter, if you can," Snape snarled, "where you can find a beozar."

Harry was suddenly glad he had read his coursework in potions before the class started.

"In the stomach of a goat sir," Harry replied. "They are capable of defeating most poisons provided you can get the victim to swallow it within minutes."

Harry remained cool and calm as Snape rapid fired a few more questions at him and then gave up, going back to his desk and pointing at the blackboard behind the desk.

"There is your assignment. Get busy!" he ordered the combined class of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

People looked at each other and then went to collect the ingredients that were needed. Nobody said a thing but got right to work. Harry briefly wondered what made Professor Snape be like that and surmised it had to be something in his past. Harry turned that problem into his filing cabinet and went to work.

Transfigurations was next after lunch. When Harry entered the room he found a tabby cat sitting on the desk. Harry smiled and went over to the cat and started petting it. The cat acted like it enjoyed what Harry was doing. Harry felt the stress of the morning melt away as he continued to pet the cat. He looked for a collar but didn't find one.

"Where did that cat come from?" a girl's voice asked.

Harry turned to see the brown bushy haired girl from Gryffindor standing there.

"No idea," he said. "Reminds me of my neighbor lady's cat back home. I like most animals, you can learn something from them."

"They're nothing but trouble, Potter. Just like you," the red head boy snapped.

The girl immediately turned on him. "Ron! That was rude!"

Ah. His name was Ron, not weasel, as Malfoy called him.

"What are you doing hanging around that Dark Lord wannabe?" Ron snarled.

Harry slowly cracked his neck one time. "If she wants to talk to me that's up to her. She does not need your permission to."

Ron got into Harry's face. "You need to leave right now and leave us proper wizards alone, Potter."

Harry nodded as people backed away, including the girl. Harry continued to pet the cat until the bell rang, starting the class. The cat broke away and jumped off the desk, suddenly turning into the stern witch Harry had seen at breakfast.

"Oh very nice miss," Harry said.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley, ten points from you for what you said to Mr. Potter. Twenty points to Mr. Potter for keeping calm," McGonagall said. "Now I need all of you to take your seats."

Ron glared at Harry as he took his seat. Harry took his seat and turned his attention to the witch in front of him.

"I am Professor McGonagall," she introduced herself, "and I shall be teaching all of you transfigurations, which is the art of turning an object into something else."

"Sounds interesting," Harry observed.

McGonagall nodded. "It is, Mr. Potter. Judging by that comment, I have a feeling you will do well here, Mr. Potter."

Harry inclined his head as he began to take notes on the lecture she was giving on the subject. He was content to sit back and let other people ask the questions. He did find out the girl he was talking to was named Hermione Granger. She seemed nice, and Harry wondered if she needed a friend. He never got the chance to ask as she left the class immediately. Harry watched her go and decided he had plenty of time to talk to her. He followed the crowd out and down to the great hall for dinner.

Runes, Arithmancy, and herbology turned out to be great classes. Defense was a joke due to the professor's constant stuttering. Harry had a hard time understanding the man and decided he would continue training himself in his private training room every morning. Another thing that took up his time was his research project in the library nearly every night. Harry sat in the corner of the library where the old newspapers were and sighed. The paper certainly was full of information about the war against this 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' character. Harry wondered how in the world of Merlin how these people could be that scared of this overgrown bully. Harry turned back to his reading and continued on with the article that he was pursuing at the moment. This guy was racking up a lot of wins against the Aurors and the DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement). Harry folded up the last paper for the year 1979 and put it back into the box it came out of. He stood up and stretched before putting the box back on the shelf. He sat down and looked over the notes he took. A picture was slowly emerging and he didn't like it one bit. He was sure now that there were people inside the Ministry that were working for this Voldemort guy but he had no evidence to prove it and he had no idea where to even begin to get it. Harry stood up and grabbed his notebook and left the library. He decided first chance he would create a war room in his trunk and start trying to build a layout of the various factions involved in this war. Somehow he had the feeling that all of this wasn't over just yet. He couldn't explain how or why he had that feeling and he decided to follow that feeling and prepare for any eventuality. He wandered the halls for a bit before heading to the Ravenclaw Tower. Suddenly Harry felt killing intent directed at him and he moved fast, the colored spell flashing past him and slamming into the suit of armor. Harry spun around, his wand in his right hand ready for combat as he scanned the hall in front of him. There was no movement so he moved into the shadow of the statue inside an alcove and waited. Nothing happened for a few minutes and then something moved. It was the outline of a person and they moved away from their hiding place. Harry heard a whispered curse, and then the person disappeared. Harry decided that was a good idea so he moved away from the scene, staying in the shadow. Last thing he needed was to get into trouble from somebody.

Harry arrived at the door that guarded the Ravenclaw Tower entrance. The eagle came to life and posed a riddle to Harry. Harry thought about it for a few minutes and managed to put it together and announced his answer. The door swung open and Harry entered. He went to a side table and made himself a hot chocolate and went to the nearest chair to sit down and to think about the night's events. He really didn't have a clue as to who it had been, just speculation. One name did come to mind – Ron Weasley. He did try to start a confrontation with Harry in Transfigurations. Harry wondered if the two events were connected, Ron trying to get back at Harry for earlier that afternoon. Harry opened his notebook and wrote down his observations on one Ronald Weasley. He decided to investigate the Weasley Family and see what he could find out. He finished off his cup of hot chocolate and headed to his dorm and bed as it was getting late. Harry got ready for bed and then climbed into his four poster and closed the privacy drapes. He stripped off completely and settled down. He let his thought wander for a bit and then gathered them up and filed them away in his filing cabinets. He picked up his notebook and wrote a note to himself to find out if there was a way to get pictures of people. Then he went to sleep.

The answer was given to him a few days later as he chanced on an ad for something called a Pensieve in an issue of the Daily Prophet he was reading late one evening. Harry wrote down the name and what it did according to the ad. Now all he had to do was to get one and find out how it worked and so on. Then a new idea occurred to him. Was it possible to get pictures of the memory? Harry wrote that down as the idea sounded intriguing. The more tools he had at his disposal, the better. He needed to get down to the heart of this entire Dark Lord thing. He recalled at dinner that evening that Gringotts in Diagon Alley had been burgled a few days after his arrival at Diagon Alley. Harry remembered the warning on the front doors and wondered how it was possible since he heard that the goblins didn't like getting robbed by anybody and would gladly relieve a thief of their greedy hands if and when they were caught. This one, however, hadn't been caught. Harry had read the article borrowing somebody's copy, and then he sent off an order to the paper, a year's worth paid in advance, to be received at breakfast. Harry learned about the mail owls from people sitting at the house table the first morning he saw them. He thought it was interesting that they used owls to send mail to others in the Wizarding World. He had a much secure way of sending his mail to his family in Japan and would continue to use it. Harry looked for the Pensieve ad in the next morning's paper and noted the address and the cost. He wrote a letter to the company who made them and requested a catalog so he could see what they had. Once he saw what they had to offer, he would get one.

In the meantime Harry kept busy with his daily routine of working out every morning in the gym/training room, going to classes Monday to Friday, reading the newspapers in the library at night in between homework assignments. He maintained a low profile and watched everything that was going on and kept a documentation of what went on. If anything did happen, it would be Ron Weasley fighting with Draco Malfoy. Both of them demonstrated all too well their intense dislike for each other. Both of them seemed to have forgotten him and while he liked that idea, he wished both of them didn't disrupt things. But as fate would have it, Harry had a confrontation with Draco Malfoy one Saturday morning in the middle of October during flying class. Harry had walked out to the Quidditch pitch to find all of the first years out there. The instructor made him look twice. She stood tall and proud, and she resembled a hawk, even having the eyes of one. She proved to all that she was capable of handling all of them the moment she introduced herself. There was no way Harry was going to cross this one. What he didn't say was that he knew how to fly already, Kazuya having taught him how to use a broomstick. Harry looked around at the group of first years standing there. It was the first time they had gotten together all in one place. Most of them seemed to be excited about learning to fly. Malfoy and Weasley were trying to out boast each other about being great flyers. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Those two are idiots," Kevin spoke up from next to Harry. "We'll find out about them being the 'superior fliers' once they get on the brooms."

Harry grinned. "Nothing like a case of putting up or shutting up."

Kevin laughed at that. "This is going to be fun."

Madame Hooch, as she called herself, came up to the two boys who were engaged in a battle of words with each other and cleared her throat. Both of them slowed down and turned to see her standing there.

"As much as I would enjoy your argument and even take bets as to who threw the first punch, won the fight, and first one expelled, I must regretfully end the entertainment as I am trying to conduct a class," she snarled with a much sarcasm as she could manage. "So, if the both of you would kindly shut your yappers, we can get started."

Malfoy had to try and get the last word in. "But he started it!" he cried.

She took hold of their ears, Malfoy's right ear and Weasley's left ear and pulled up hard. Both of them rose up on their toes and yelled out in pain. Hooch leaned forward and whispered something to the both of them and they paled considerably and rushed back to the safety of their houses after she let go of them. She smiled nicely, sending shivers of fear down everybody's spine.

"Good. Wonderful," she smiled. "Now if we are done with the macho crap, let's get started, shall we?"

People rushed to take a spot to the left of the broom. Harry relaxed as he stood next to his, and it looked like it had been brought here from darkest Africa.

"Now hold out your hand over it and say up!" she commanded.

Harry reached out for the broom and said the up command. The broom rose up to his hand and he nodded.

"Good. Now mount them and we will try a low flight around the area," Hooch said. "An easy kickoff will do the job."

Neville Longbottom kicked off a bit to hard and shot upwards a bit too fast much to Madame Hooch's shock. Before anyone could react, his broom made every attempt to dislodge Longbottom and succeeded after smashing him into a few of the walls, the last one knocking him off and he fell, breaking his wrist on impact. Hooch got to him just as he sat up, holding his wrist. She looked at it and nodded.

"Broken wrist, Longbottom. I'll take you up. As for the rest of you, no flying until I get back. If I see anyone flying, you're out of here!" she declared.

Harry had no doubts that she would back up her words. He relaxed for a bit and watched Malfoy having fun at Longbottom's expense. Harry decided right then and there he was going to make Longbottom his special project. Harry looked up as Malfoy grabbed something from the ground and held it up. Harry recognized it as Neville's Remembrall. Neville had gotten it from his grandmother as he was constantly forgetting something.

"Look what that useless squib dropped!" he crowed.

Harry rose to his feet and walked over to Malfoy. "Give it here, Malfoy. It's not yours."

Malfoy walked backwards a few feet and grinned as he mounted his broom. "Whatcha gonna do about it, scarhead?"

Harry stepped forward a few feet and Malfoy rose up in the air a few feet above Harry. "So come and get it, scarhead!"

Harry mounted his broom and followed Malfoy up into the sky and then in a chase that would be talked about for weeks, Harry and Malfoy raced around the castle and through it until Malfoy tired of the chase and turned to Harry.

"You know what?" he asked Harry, "I really don't want this thing after all. Go get it, scarhead!"

With that, Malfoy threw it down at the base of the wall as hard as he could. Harry watched it go, a glittering bit of glass streaking towards the castle. Harry turned and dived after it just as Flitwick arrived on the scene. Everybody on the ground watched as one of the Ravenclaw first years informed Flitwick what had happened. Harry concentrated on the glass ball, racing it to the ground. He poured on all the speed he could get out of the tired old broom. People held their breath as Harry got closer to the ground. People began yelling at Harry to pull up. At the last possible second Harry did pull up, having caught the glass ball in his hand. Flitwick was patting the spot on his chest were his heart would be as he let go of the breath he was holding. Nobody noticed Malfoy rejoining the group trying to look innocent.

"Mr. Potter," Flitwick finally found his voice, "you are to follow me immediately. How you dare…"

He raised his hand to stop Harry from talking and turned on his heels and began walking back to the castle. Harry followed him back to the castle and into a side room. Flitwick closed the door and then turned to Harry.

"You were to remain on the ground while Rolanda escorted Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. You did not. You allowed yourself to be drawn into a confrontation. Then you chased Mr. Malfoy round and through sections of the castle. Then you endangered yourself trying to catch that thing. For your punishment, I expect you to join the house Quidditch team immediately," Flitwick said.

Harry blinked. "Huh?"

Flitwick smiled. "I shall introduce you to the house team captain Mr. Davies later this evening. I will speak to the headmaster about allowing you to play."

It finally sank in what Flitwick had said. Harry grinned at the man who stood on top of a desk to be able to look him in the eyes.

"I've done some reading on the game, sir. I would love the chance to give it a go. Only problem is that I don't have a broom at the moment," Harry said.

Flitwick smiled at Harry. "Leave that to me, Mr. Potter. Now off with you."

Harry laughed as he left the room. This was going to be fun.

Harry went up to the hospital wing and found Neville sitting on one of the beds holding his wrist. Madame Pomfrey turned to see Harry coming.

"No injuries, Madame. Just wanted to return this to Mr. Longbottom," Harry informed her.

Neville brightened up. "Thanks Harry, I appreciate that."

"Valuable thing this is," Harry remarked as he handed it over. "Worth every galleon to you for keeping you on track with things."

"It is, Harry. I tend to be forgetful at times," Neville said.

"It happens to the best of us. It's good to have friends to lean on every now and then," Harry told him.

Neville looked up. "Are we friends?"

"We can be if you want, Neville. A man needs friends to get through life nowadays," Harry said.

"Then I want to be your friend," Neville said, extending his hand to Harry. "I get the feeling that you are going to be a great friend."

They shook hands and a friendship was born.

Harry sat in an easy chair and stared into the fire that was burning brightly in the Ravenclaw commons room at the end of October. He had been working hard ever since he got here, doing the best he could with everything. Fortunately things had been going well, the only two exceptions was potions and a snarky Snape, and defense with that wimp of a stuttering professor. Harry couldn't decide who was the worst. At least he was able to work his defense skills in his training room and do his potions in a small lab he built inside his trunk. He was glad that the old lady Oita had helped him in learning about creating potions. She explained things a lot better than Snape did. His mood, however, had been changing in the last week of October, and everybody knew why. It was ten years ago this week that Harry's parents had died in the attack on the Potter house in Godric's Hollow. Harry had no memory of that night other than what Hiroshi had told him. Professor Flitwick must have guessed as to what Harry was feeling, and did something about it. In the last few days he had sent out letters to all of those that he knew were friends of the Potters, asking them to send pictures, stories, and memories of his parents. He got a great response from those he had written to. Even Dumbledore had contributed many of his memories of the Potters.

"Mr. Potter," Flitwick approached Harry. "A word with you please."

Harry followed the professor to his office and took a chair as the man hopped up on his desk. Harry wondered what was going on.

"Harry," Flitwick began, "I've noticed your mood of late, and I think I know the reason behind it. I am truly sorry for your loss. They were great people, and their friendship meant a lot to me, first as my students and then after they left Hogwarts as my friends. I could tell you story after story about them, but I have chosen a better way. Do you know what a Pensieve is?"

Harry nodded. "It's a magical device created to play back a person's memories. I've seen them in the Daily Prophet."

"Good. On behalf of all those who knew your parents, I would like to present you with one, and they have contributed many memories of your parents for you to experience. Hopefully they will allow you to find out just what kind of people they were. Not only do I have these things, but I also have books of pictures and stories that many people have sent. Your parents were loved by many people including me…" Flitwick faltered as his voice broke from the emotion he was trying to suppress.

Harry was very moved. He reached for a bit of parchment and wrote a short thank you note, giving Flitwick time to compose himself.

"Can you copy this and send it to those who did this for me?" Harry asked.

Flitwick nodded. "I will."

He glanced down at it and moved it to the corner of his desk. When he turned round Harry was gone. Filius hoped Harry would be okay.

Harry had ported down into his trunk and set the items in a special place in his study. He opened one of the many books he had received and the first picture he saw was of his mother at age eleven when she first started Hogwarts. She was standing with another girl and she was waving at the camera, a big grin on her face. Harry stared at the picture for a time and then closed the book. He knew he would be coming back to look at the rest of the books later. That first picture of Lily Evans had been burned into his mind and he knew it would be a very long time before that image would fade away. He ported out of his trunk and into his four poster bed. He laid back on the bed the privacy curtains having long ago closed themselves. His mind wandered as he did the what ifs. What if his parents had lived? What if one of them had survived? Too many questions. Harry sighed and turned over on his left side and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he had gone to sleep, the weight of the day finally getting to him. He dreamed of Lily that night, standing there and smiling at him. Harry sat there in the training room and thought of his parents the next morning. He decided he needed to go find them and pay his respects.

"I will approach Professor Dumbledore with your request Harry," Flitwick stated, after Harry had asked him before setting off to the great hall for breakfast.

"Thank you sir. I appreciate this," Harry said.

It was a Saturday morning and there were no classes scheduled for the day as it was the Halloween holiday. The commons room was decorated for the day and Harry looked at the decorations on the walls and listened to the excited talk about the Halloween feast. Harry left the commons room and headed down to the great hall to find it had been decorated as well.

"This is nothing, Harry. Wait until later at the feast. This place will look even better," Roger Davies said.

He had been working with Harry in the last few weeks helping him learn the game of Quidditch and Harry had been catching on very well. He had been using an old school broom working on his seeker skills and doing very well at it. Roger had called him a natural at the game.

"I'm looking forward to it," Harry said.

Roger put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I am sorry for your loss, Harry. My parents told me that your parents were good people."

Harry turned to Roger. "Thank you. I appreciate your kind words."

Both of them sat down at the table and Harry managed to eat a bit, not really in the mood to enjoy breakfast. Harry sat there for a bit and then excused himself. He decided to go out on the grounds and pulled the heavy winter cloak around him. It was freezing cold out and there was a hint of snow in the air. Harry paused out on the steps for a moment and then headed towards the greenhouses as he planned on sitting inside the park that was inside greenhouse five. It didn't take him long to find the little park and sit in a low chair. He sat there and watched the fish in the pond, listened to the birds in the big oak in the center of the park, and watched the rabbits hop about. He sighed and relaxed. It was so peaceful in here. He closed his eyes and pictured his parents in his mind once more from the pictured he had seen of them earlier that morning. He studied their faces, committed them to memory.

"Just because they are gone doesn't mean they have left you completely, Harry. They will always be with you, especially in the times when they need you the most," Dumbledore said from behind Harry.

Harry knew Dumbledore was there as he had sensed the intrusion. He sat there for a moment watching the birds jump here and there for a few minutes. He rose and turned to face Dumbledore.

"Thank you for that," Harry said.

Dumbledore bowed slightly. "If you are ready, we shall go pay our respects."

Harry followed Dumbledore out of the greenhouse and closed up his heavy winter cloak against the cold outside. He followed Dumbledore down to the school gates. Once beyond the gates Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"We are now going to apparate there. To apparate means that we shall use magic to move us to another place. Since you are not capable of the deed I shall take you with me in what is called a side along apparate. To do this one must grab onto the person who is going to apparate. I then apparate myself there, taking you with me. You will have the opportunity to learn this when you are older," Dumbledore stated.

"Thank you for the explanation sir," Harry said.

Dumbledore then reached out and took hold of Harry and carried him to the small churchyard in Godric's Hollow as he apparated there. He let go of Harry once they had arrived. Harry observed other people there and he nodded to them. Dumbledore then led Harry to the graves.

"Lily, James, your son Harry. Harry, your mother Lily, your father James," Dumbledore made the introductions and then left them alone.

Harry stood there for a time, staring at the inscription on their graves, memorizing what had been written there. He squatted down and traced each letter and number until they were forever burned into his memory. He glanced over his shoulder for a moment to make sure he wouldn't be overheard. He turned back to face the tombstones.

"Hi Mom and Dad. It's Harry," he began in a low whisper, and then told them what had been happening in his life since he had last been with them.

He talked for a time and then when he was done, stood up and stepped back. He noted Dumbledore a distance away and nodded. Harry had checked for listening spells before telling his parents anything and had found none. He touched each tombstone before turning away. He walked over to Dumbledore and stood by him as Dumbledore gazed at the tombstone of one Adriana Dumbledore.

"My sister, Harry. I miss her greatly," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded. "I grieve for you and with you sir."

Dumbledore smiled as he patted Harry's shoulder. "Thank you Harry."

They left the graveyard together and Dumbledore apparated them back to Hogwarts. As Dumbledore watched Harry walking back to the castle in front of him he was pleased at how well the outing had gone. It was all a part of a well crafted plan he had spent weeks designing. All he had to do was continue to play the boy just right and before Harry knew it Dumbledore would have his hooks into him and doing exactly what he wanted. However, there were two crucial elements missing that he didn't count on, and that was the curse breakers at Gringotts Japan who discovered all of the blocks that had been placed on Harry and had removed them all. The second crucial element that Dumbledore had counted on was the fragment of Voldemort's soul inside Harry. That too, had been discovered by the curse breakers and removed. Kazuya had worked his magic in placing his own blocks on Harry and released them a little bit at a time as Harry grew up and trained to effectively manage his magic. Dumbledore had never thought to check Harry, confident that his magic was strong enough to keep people from finding and removing those blocks. People in the know knew that Dumbledore had been the one to put the block there as the goblins shared information on a daily basis. Harry knew as well, having been told before leaving Japan. His initial reaction was the desire to remove Dumbledore's head from his shoulders and Hiroshi had to talk Harry out of it. Harry eventually agreed to let Dumbledore live, as people wanted to see what kind of game Dumbledore was playing at the moment. It was obvious to Harry after that conversation that not everybody was enamored of the old man. Operation Dumbledore had started.

To Be Continued…


	4. And So It Begins

Ninja Wizard 04

By David

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company isn't mine. They belong to JK Rowling.

[] Indicates Japanese spoken. I am really impressed by the response, so many people adding the story to their lists, making constructive comments, and enjoying the story. Thanks everybody!

Ninja Wizard 04

"And It Begins"

Harry hung up his heavy winter cloak in the armoire to the left of his bed back in the first year dorm. He stepped back to check himself over in the mirror that was on the inside of the right hand door. He was in what he considered his 'off duty' clothes, black jeans, black tabi boots, black Metallica shirt, and a dark blue long sleeved shirt that wasn't buttoned up. His long black hair was pulled back and tied in a loose ponytail. He nodded and closed the armoire, satisfied that he looked fine. He went down to the commons room where he watched various members of Ravenclaw house in costume standing round talking. Davies turned to Harry as he walked up.

"Hey Harry," he nodded.

"Roger," Harry nodded back. "What's the deal?"

"Just waiting for the clock to tick five so we can head down to the great hall," Roger replied. "Waiting is so much fun."

Harry had to smile at that. "Well you know what they say about patience, it is a virtue."

"Patience my ass," Roger growled. "I want candy."

People listening in laughed at Roger's statement. Roger grasped Harry's left elbow and steered him into a corner.

"I heard from friends that you went to visit your parents," Roger began in low tones. "My condolences on your loss."

Harry inclined his head towards Roger. "Thank you for your kind words."

"Anytime. Don't want to see my seeker in pain," he said.

Harry knew that Roger meant it. He'd proved himself to be a good man and a trusted friend, just like little Kevin Entwhistle had when he got him some information on a possible Slytherin attack, which Harry had avoided and then whispered the information to a teacher, and said teacher found them all and busted them. Malfoy had been a bit put out over it and swore revenge.

"I'm going to be fine. I'm ready for the match next week," Harry said.

Roger smiled at what Harry said. "I'm sure you will remember thing one for a long time and will enjoy telling your kids and grandkids the story."

"Do you remember your first match?" Harry asked.

Roger chuckled as a big smile crossed his face. "All thirty seconds of it. One of the beaters ran over me and knocked me off my broom. Woke up in the infirminary a week later. I had bruises for weeks afterwards."

"That's comforting to know," Harry groaned as the big grandfather clock in the commons room struck five.

Harry followed everybody down to the great hall. What he had seen earlier had been nothing. The great hall had really been dressed up for the Halloween feast. A group of skeletons in one corner were playing music and Harry smiled as he got an idea for the next holiday. He joined the other first years at the Ravenclaw house table. Dumbledore stood up and started off the celebrations with a short speech and the food appeared after he waved his hands. The hall rang with cheers and applause. Harry shared some of his favorite Japanese dishes with the firsties as people called them. They were liked and Harry was beginning to feel welcome here. As Harry took a bit of fish on his plate, he felt something intrude with his ninja senses. Harry opened himself to Getsumi no Michi (it is a ninja discipline I am told) and felt danger coming. Harry was turning towards the doors to the great hall when Professor Quirrell came racing in.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" he shouted as he came to a stop in front of the high table. "Thought you needed to know."

He passed out in front of the table as the great hall exploded in screams and shouts. Dumbledore put a stop to that with loud cracks from his wand. People immediately shut up and turned to him.

"Prefects are to escort their houses back to their dorms. Slytherin house is to take refuge in the rooms off the great hall," he ordered.

The great hall slowly emptied out. Harry saw Neville waving to him frantically.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Neville asked.

Harry paused for a moment. He hadn't seen her all day and wondered what was up.

"No I haven't, Neville. Why?" Harry asked.

"Ron Weasley insulted her badly and she ran off to the girls bathroom. I haven't seen her either," Neville reported.

Harry growled. "I'll go find her. The first teacher you see, tell them what you told me and send them my way. Don't come looking for us."

Harry moved away from the crowd and headed for the girl's bathroom just down the stairs leading to the dungeons. His sense of smell immediately died the moment it met with the extremely strong troll odor. Harry found the troll, and it hadn't been that hard to, as the troll had left a trail of damage in his wake. From the very loud female distress call he heard as he approached the smashed in bathroom door, Hermione Granger had met the troll. Harry entered the main section of the bathroom or what was left of it as the troll was mindlessly smashing the place down. Harry had no idea where she was.

"Hermione, wherever you are, stay right there!" Harry called out as he formed a plan to retrieve her.

He raced forward as the troll moved towards the door, having been alerted by Harry calling out to her. Harry picked up a long shard of wood as he raced forward and then rolled to the left ducking under the club that the troll swung towards him. He got back to his feet and turned to face the troll as it tried to back swing the club. As it did, Harry attacked with the long bit of wood, holding it like Katana and wished he could use his. He jabbed it right into the troll's arm just before the wrist, stopping the attack and the troll stumbled backwards, roaring out in pain. It landed on top of a pair of toilets after smashing down the wood stalls. Harry charged forward and used the stick to smack the troll on both sides of his face a few times in an effort to knock it out. It threw up it's hands to ward off the blows and Harry back flipped out of the way of the hands. The troll managed to get to it's feet and came out of what was left of the stalls, charging at Harry. Harry waited until the last possible second to hop up on one of the few intact toilets and used it as a platform to go up and over the troll, hitting it in the head a few times more. The troll crashed into the back wall and stumbled backwards. Harry had landed on top of a ledge and turned to face it. Harry judged the distance and leaped out, landing on the shoulders of the troll and began using sword strokes to beat the head with the stick. Somehow the troll managed to grab hold of the stick and yanked it away from Harry. Harry didn't pause, he simply switched tactics, now using hammer fist blows to the back of the head. That seemed to work, putting the troll into a daze. Harry moved as the troll turned around, jumping for another ledge. From there he went down to the floor and this time he found a length of pipe lying on the floor. The bathroom certainly was a mess by now, water, wood, bits of sink, bits of toilet, and lots of broken glass all over. The troll slipped on something and it went down to one knee, giving Harry the break he was looking for. He jumped up on the knee and used a two handed swing to try and ring the troll's bells. The troll obviously felt the blows as he wobbled. Harry disembarked the knee in favor for an undamaged toilet, using it as a platform to charge in for what would have been the decapitating strike, introducing the pipe to the back of the head. This time the troll went down and down hard. The bathroom shook as fat flabby troll met the floor. Harry slid out of Getsumi no Michi and went to Hermione who was huddled under a group of sinks that had by some miracle, had survived troll. He knelt down and took her hand in his. She jumped and blinked at Harry. Harry managed to get her out from under the sink and picked her up in his arms and then turned round for the door to get out of there and stopped. There in the doorway was McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape.

Harry said the one thing that came to mind. "Kuso."

Harry carried Hermione all the way up to the hospital wing and laid her out on a bed and stepped back. Madame Pomfrey stepped in and went to work. She turned to the group standing there and sighed.

"Miss Granger is unhurt, Albus. She is in shock from the incident and a night here in the hospital will help. I can give her a calming potion and a dreamless sleep one," Madame Pomfrey informed them.

Dumbledore nodded and turned to Hermione. "How is it you ended up in there, my dear Miss Granger?"

Hermione shivered as she pulled the blanket up around her and told them of Ron Weasley's harassment of her and the comment that drove her into the bathroom for refuge to deal with her emotions. McGonagall growled at the report. They turned to Harry and he told them why he was down there.

"I didn't expect the troll to be right there," he finished his statement.

Dumbledore nodded. "You have a lot of courage, Harry. I shall award you fifty points. You did do the right thing by having Mr. Longbottom inform a teacher, Professor Flitwick and myself. You did do the right thing by going after Miss Granger with the intention of getting her out of the danger. I wish you didn't have to deal with the troll, and from the way you described your actions, you did well in battle. Now I suggest allowing Madame Pomfrey look you over. If you are okay, you are to go back to your house as I am sure your housemates would like to see you. As for Mr. Weasley, he will be called in for a discussion."

Harry nodded. "Thank you sir."

Madame Pomfrey did her thing with Harry and declared him fit. Harry left the hospital wing after he was sure that Hermione would be okay. Flitwick joined him and they headed down to the Ravenclaw Tower.  
>"If you would kindly share the memory with me Mr. Potter I would appreciate it," Flitwick said. "I was not there as Professor Dumbledore asked me to see to the student body so I was unable to see the results of your fight with the troll. I have what is called a Pensieve in my office, and I shall instruct you how to copy the memory so that you will keep the original in your head, giving me a copy of it to view."<p>

"I can do that sir," Harry grinned as he thought of the unexpected opportunity to learn how to use one.

"Good. I am pleased that you won fifty points for Ravenclaw, Harry. Well done," Flitwick said.

They went through the door after Harry solved the riddle.

"I would have gone in there no matter what to save a life no matter who it was," Harry said as they rode the stairs upward. "Thanks for showing me the moving stairs spell, professor. Do I have your permission to share it?"

"I prefer that you didn't, Mr. Potter. They need the exercise," Flitwick said.

Harry agreed to it as they entered the commons room. People turned to see who it was coming into the commons room and congratulated Harry on his victory over the troll and cheered even louder at the news that he had won the fifty points for Ravenclaw house. Flitwick left Harry in the middle of the commons room knowing that Harry would be in his office soon enough, and Harry was, nearly two hours later.

"Sorry about that, sir. Too many people asking what happened," Harry said.

Flitwick had been studying a book when Harry came in, so he turned away from the book that was propped up on the desk.

"No worries, Mr. Potter. Now then, this is a Pensieve," Flitwick moved to stand by what looked like the one Harry had in his study down in his trunk. "Not that hard to do. Simply concentrate on the memory you wish to see and then put your wand up to your temple and say 'copy memory'. It will come out of the temple in a silvery strand. You then drop it in and then lean over to look at it."

Harry followed the directions and then watched Flitwick lean over and disappear. He was back a few minutes later and nodded at Harry with a smile on his face.

"Oh well done, Mr. Potter!" he exclaimed.

They sat there for the next half hour taking the battle apart and discussed it. Harry had learned from his reading that most trolls were impervious to spells and that was why Harry had used a physical solution to the situation. Harry did admit to having learned 'a bit' of karate while living in Japan. Eventually the hour grew late and Flitwick dismissed Harry to bed. Harry sighed as he sank into the very comfortable bed.

Since the next day was Sunday, most people elected to sleep in late. Not Harry. He was down in his training room working up a sweat as he usually did in the early morning. First it was the six mile run on the treadmill, followed by his weightlifting. After that was what he called battle magic workout in the spell arena. That usually took up three hours, from five to eight. Shower, dress, and down to the great hall for breakfast before first class of the day. On the weekends Harry spent four hours in the training area, shower, and dress, to have breakfast in the great hall at nine. Then it was off to whatever Harry wanted to do for the day. This particular Sunday Harry planned on spending a bit of time with the Pensieve to start constructing his picture walls. He read the book that came with it as he sipped a cup of tea. Once he had an idea of how to work the many features of it he went and copied his first memory, Tom the bartender from the Leaky Cauldron to test the create a picture feature, and it worked. Harry grinned as he examined the picture he created from the memory. This was going to work out better than he hoped. By the time he was ready for breakfast he had created and posted a big stack of pictures. He left his trunk and ported into the bathroom stall once he was sure it was clear. He peeked out into the dorm room to find the other boys were gone. The privacy curtains opened up after he cast the open spell. He strolled out into the commons room to find a few of the Ravenclaws scattered around the place. He said his good mornings to people and headed down to the great hall. He took a spot at the house table and had breakfast as he read the morning paper. Right on the front page under big headlines was the story of the troll attack and Harry's taking it on to rescue a student from certain death. Harry sighed as he set aside the paper to finish breakfast, only to be accosted by two very annoying people, Malfoy and Weasley.

"Aren't we the mighty hero this morning!" Malfoy got in the opening shot.

"Teaching the wanna be death eater the dark arts, Malfoy?" Ron fired off.

Harry groaned as they started in on each other. Harry picked up his cup of tea and the paper, quietly slipping out of the great hall as people watched the verbal confrontation. He finished off the cup and placed it on the end of the Ravenclaw table before going out the doors. Harry paused in the grand foyer for a moment and then decided to go up to the library to continue his research. By now he was reading about the DE trials after Voldemort had supposedly met his 'end' after attacking Harry. A lot of them were getting off claiming they had been under You-Know-Who's control from a spell called the Imperio spell. Harry studied up on it and discovered it was a mind control spell, designed to control somebody and make them do what you wanted. Harry wrote down those names and went looking for them in the library. From there he learned a lot about the Black and Malfoy families. Harry had at least four notebooks crammed from his research into the DE's and Lord Voldemort as the man called himself. He made a point of studying the people in the pictures so he could make copied of them later for his wall. The papers for the next few years appeared normal, no talk about DE's and so on. Fudge was the main character in the papers, always grandstanding and acting more important than he really was.

"Just like Suzo back home," Harry muttered.

Harry flicked through the last few issues and noted that there wasn't anything new. Now he had to put all of the fact he had collected together to see what came of it. Hiroshi had taught him that there was more to being ninja and going out to fight your enemies, there were things like investigating your enemies and getting to know them better than they knew themselves, using disguises to follow them into places, and so on. You had to know what your target did on a daily basis and finding his weak spot before attacking at the right moment. Gathering intelligence was the first logical step and so far he had learned a great deal about people. Now it was a matter of putting everything together.

Roger called for a practice in the middle of the afternoon so Harry bundled up before heading out to the Quidditch pitch to meet the others. Harry noted the wind direction from the way the pennants were waving as he walked onto the pitch. Roger called everybody together in the locker room and they discussed tactics before going out and running a few of them. Their first game was next Saturday and they were going to play Slytherin house. Harry had watched them carefully during the match against Gryffindor last weekend and it made a lot of things clear, the first thing being that the Slytherins played dirty. Malfoy had been the worst offender, knocking people off their brooms every chance he got. Harry recalled the incident where he had gotten his broomstick a few days after the incident that made it possible for Harry to get on the Ravenclaw team. A number of brown owls appeared in the hall one morning at breakfast, carrying a long package in their talons. Being the generous person that he was, Harry pulled a clean plate and piled up a bit of bacon on it and poured a bowl or two of water for the owls. All of them hooted delightedly and got their fill of bacon and water before leaving. Harry got ten points for 'showing concern for an animal's well being' and people nodded to Harry for that. Harry had left the table with the package and was headed back to Ravenclaw Tower when Malfoy intercepted him and grabbed the package from him as the two bigger and brainless bullies stepped up next to Malfoy and dared Harry to do something.

"You're gonna get it now, Potter!" Malfoy gloated. "That's a broomstick in there! First years aren't allowed to have them!"

"Is there a problem here?" Snape's sudden appearance next to Malfoy had Harry wondering if this had been planned.

"Potter's got a broomstick sir!" Malfoy informed him.

"Really?" Snape turned to Harry with a glare on his face that would have frozen anyone in terror. "I believe that is an expulsion offense, Mr. Potter. We need to see the headmaster about this most grievous offense."

"The head master is well aware of the broomstick for Potter, Severus," the cold tone of McGonagall spoke up from behind Snape. "He has approved it since Potter has become a member of the Ravenclaw house Quidditch team. Please return it at once, Mr. Malfoy or there will be points taken and a detention."

Malfoy threw it back. "Here, take it then, Potter. A tired out old broom for a weakling like you."

Snape and the three Slytherin boys laughed in a nasty sounding tone before leaving. Harry took it up to his bed in the dorm and unwrapped it to discover a Nimbus 2001. Harry examined it carefully, not really knowing what it was.

"Harry?" Roger's voice called into the room.

Harry looked up from his examination. "Over here, Roger."

Roger appeared next to Harry and looked down at the broom.

"Oh my Merlin," the boy breathed out.

Roger had just seen the broomstick that Harry had just gotten. Harry turned to him to find out what was going on.

"Someone sent you a Nimbus 2001, Harry. It is the number one broom for Quidditch players, Harry. With this you will catch the Snitch in record time," Roger said.

Harry glanced over at Roger. "You know I'm not that familiar with the game, Roger. Want to clue me in on this?"

Roger sat down on a bench in the center of the room and then spent the next few minutes educating Harry on the different brooms that were out on the market. Harry took notes as Roger lectured him. Kevin Entwhistle popped in for a moment and when he saw the broom he disappeared quickly. Before long the room was full of people wanting to see it. Professor Flitwick made his appearance and when he learned what Harry had, he examined it closely and cast a few spells over it as Harry turned back to the package to look for any clue as to who might have sent it to him and there wasn't any.

"There's no note of any kind," Harry reported.

Flitwick looked up. "It's clean. You can ride it at practice."

Harry proudly carried it to the Quidditch pitch the next day to the practice and Malfoy had thrown a screaming hissy fit while Ron Weasley loudly declared that 'that damn dark lord death eater wanna be had stolen it and doesn't deserve it' to anyone who would listen to him. Naturally Malfoy had to shoot off his mouth at Weasley and both of them nearly came to blows. Harry and Ravenclaw house walked off in a different direction leaving them behind. Flying it had been a joy and Harry got hooked even more on flying. There was something to be said about riding the wind currents up high and enjoying the freedom. For a time he could leave everything behind. So every chance he got he took the broom out and went flying. He dug into his music library and found some flying songs and learned them. Harry made sure to make the time to play his guitars at least twice a week to keep his musical skills sharp. That was another one of his favorite escapes was to play his guitars. Other than fighting the troll, the first year was going okay and he was slowly making friends here and there.

Hermione had caught up to him two days later and Harry led her into an unused classroom as he had the feeling this needed to be a private conversation.

"I wanted to say thank you Potter," she said to him.

Harry nodded. "So you're okay then?"

"I am now. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. Quirrell didn't cover trolls in defense yet," Hermione said.

Harry shook his head. "He's useless. Can't understand him through that stutter of his."

"But you knew what to do," she said.

Harry sighed. "I read about them and the various types of trolls, that's how I knew what to do. This particular one was a Mountain Troll. Very low intelligence, main weapon is a club, and they resort to violence easily. I think someone directed it to attack anyone it came across. Defense spells are useless against them, so I had to resort to a physical solution to put it down, and no, I didn't kill it. Hagrid told me this morning I had rung his bells really good and knocked him out cold, making it easy for Hagrid to remove him. Believe it or not, Hagrid likes to wrestle trolls. I sat there and listened to him tell me some of the best ways to take one down if I ever have the misfortune to meet one in the future. Oh yeah, very loud noise hurts their ears, so if you can whistle loud, do it and run while the troll is freaking out."

Hermione nodded. "I'll remember that, Potter."

"My friends in Ravenclaw house call me Harry," he smiled.

Hermione smiled back. "I'm Hermione."

Their friendship got started that day and over the next few weeks they slowly got to know each other as they crossed paths round the castle. Dumbledore observed them and he wondered how he could make that fit into his plans for Harry. Dumbledore decided to keep on watching them for the time being.

Ravenclaw's first game was the first Saturday of November. Harry worked his stretching out exercises a bit more than usual to prepare for the game. He pulled on his heavy sweat set first and then his Quidditch uniform on top of that. He assembled the pads and got them in place. He grabbed his broom and headed down to the commons room and people began to cheer as he appeared. Slowly the other arrived in the commons room and Harry led a cheer for each one. Once the team was in the center of the room with the other Ravenclaws surrounding them, Roger Davies led a team cheer to boost. Then they picked up Flitwick and carried him down to the great hall and placed him on the high table. Dumbledore rose and approached the podium as the hall rang with the Ravenclaw cheer as Slytherin house did their best to boo them.

"It gladdens my heart to see such unity within a house. Twenty points to Ravenclaw," Dumbledore announced, getting another round of cheers. "Enjoy your breakfast, I know all of you are going to need the energy."

Laughter rippled through the great hall and people sat down. Dumbledore turned to after Flitwick and they discussed the odds on the game. After the last bit of breakfast was cleared away, Dumbledore rose and the hall went quiet.

"So, if all of you are ready, let's play Quidditch!"

Harry's observation about the Slytherins playing dirty was accurate, especially after proclaiming Malfoy the new starting seeker and showing off their own Nimbus 2001's, a donation from Malfoy senior to the Slytherin house team. Harry knew he had his work cut out for him from the opening seconds. Malfoy took off after Harry and started harassing him. Harry flew out in front of him doing his best to ignore the pest that he was. The first attack came as Malfoy suddenly dropped back. Two of the Slytherin players rushed up to Harry, surrounding him. Harry instantly slid off his broom at the last second hanging onto it at the two Slytherins slammed into each other and falling off their brooms. Harry did a neat little flip to remount his broom and flew off with Malfoy in hot pursuit screaming revenge. Harry raced through the playing field and up to the Slytherin goals with the quaffle in hand and tossed it through the center hoop for a goal as the Slytherin keeper was distracted. Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain, screamed foul and Hooch loudly announced that it was allowed, as there was no rule against it. That had them steaming mad, and whatever playing skills they possessed was tossed to the side as they started trying to get the quaffle to score points. Roger had anticipated that and the Ravenclaws changed their strategy to a game of keep away. The Ravenclaw that happened to be there at the Slytherin goal would toss it in for the point. Just as Harry's hand closed around the quaffle to try for a point, his broom suddenly bucked. Harry managed to get the point and flew away from the goal to work on regaining control of the broom. It began acting like a wild bronco, trying to throw Harry off the broom. Harry hung on the best he could as the broom moved away from the center of the pitch. Harry immediately planned his next moves as the broom moved towards the Gryffindor stands. Just as it moved overhead, Harry let go of his broom and fell a few feet down to the center pole of the awning over the stands. He grabbed it and held on until he stopped moving. Then he let go and slid down the awning right into an open seat next to Hermione. He turned to a very surprised Hermione and smiled.

"Hi. Hope you don't mind my dropping in on you like this," he quipped, making everybody surrounding them break out into laughter.

Hermione giggled at the humor and Harry smiled. Out of the corner of his right eye, he spotted a glint of gold racing their way with Malfoy behind it.

"Oopps, I do have to go now, my dear Miss Hermione. We must do tea later," Harry said in his best English accent.

Harry stood up and jumped from his seat to the rail, and then out into the open space, the fingers of his left hand closing round the Snitch as he right hand sought a purchase on Roger's broom right in front of a startled Malfoy. The Ravenclaws roared out in laughter and cheers as Harry waved the Snitch in his right hand while dangling from Roger's broom. Roger went down slowly and Harry dropped to the ground when it was safe to and then the Ravenclaw team piled onto him. It went down in the books as a very impressive win, and it was a subject that was talked about for weeks afterwards. Naturally Slytherin house attempted to make Harry's life very hard afterwards and Harry managed to slip out from every attack planned and setup for him. Snape however, did everything he could to knock off points from Harry in every potions class to the point where McGonagall had to step in.

Harry was slowly making headway in his research project of identifying the DE's and other players in the Wizarding World. Some of his information didn't come from books or the Daily Prophet. He got some of his information from listening to people talk as he hid himself in the shadows. On one such trip he learned things about the north corridor on the third floor. He overheard Ron Weasley and a couple of the Gryffindor boys talking about it. He was telling a story about discovering a three headed dog up there behind the door. That got Harry's interest and he remained behind the suit of armor as Ron told his story about running from Filch's cat, a Miss Norris, and running through a dirty door in a corridor on the third floor and coming face to face with the three headed dog. According to Ron it was a horrible revolting creature with dozens of razor sharp teeth, and that it was standing on some kind of door. A door? Now that was something that needed looking into. Harry decided that the upcoming Christmas Holiday would be a good time to go sneaking round the castle and see what he was able to see and investigate this thing. Once Weasley moved off with his friends, Harry slipped away and headed back to his trunk. He needed to document this before he forgot what he heard. This could be very important.

Harry went to the library instead, after slipping into a classroom on the off chance there was scrap parchment lying around, and there was. Harry wrote down the conversation he heard and then tucked the slip of parchment into his back pocket. He headed for the library immediately and went to the card catalog that was in the center of the library. As he contemplated which drawer to start looking in, Hermione came round from the other side and bumped into Harry.

"Hi Harry," she whispered.

Harry grinned. This had to be perfect timing.

"Hey," he greeted her. "I need help with a bit of research."

"Okay, what are you looking for?" Hermione asked confidently.

People were learning that if anyone knew where a particular book was, Hermione was the person to ask. Madame Pince had been a bit put out at first, but when she had a conversation with Hermione, they discovered that they shared a love of books and knowledge. She eventually gave Hermione full run of the library.

"Information on a three headed dog," Harry said.

"Cerberus," Madame Pince said as she swept past them.

Hermione giggled at Harry's expression as she went down the row to the 'C' drawer. Harry sighed and followed her down there. She found several cards dedicated to the subject and went to the relevant section. Hermione pulled 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them' and Harry took notes as they read the description of the beast. He leaned back and began to think. Why was it here? Why was it behind that door in the north corridor on the third floor? Weasley claimed it was standing on the trap door. Was it guarding something? Was this thing valuable? The Gringotts robbery. According to the article the vault in question had been cleared out hours before. Was that connected to this? Hermione nudged Harry and he turned to her, instantly making up his mind. He needed a fresh perspective on this thing. Harry told Hermione of his observations and she wrote them down.

"The three headed dog. That is a creature that Hagrid would flip over. I bet he was the one to put it there," Harry sat up at the sudden revelation.

"Let's go see him tomorrow," Hermione proposed.

Harry nodded. "Okay. We need his advice on a research project."

Hermione nodded eagerly.

They made their way down to Hagrid's Saturday afternoon. A lot of the first, second, and third years were out in the snow having fun. Hermione and Harry walked down the path to the hut that Hagrid lived in. He met them at the door and beamed at them. He invited them in.

"Hey there, Harry! All right there?" Hagrid asked.

Harry smiled at the half giant. "I am. This is a friend of mine, Miss Hermione Granger. Hermione, Hagrid. He keeps the key and the grounds here, or something like that."

"Close enough," Hagrid smiled. "There's tea on."

Harry pulled the chair for Hermione and she sat down. Harry turned to the teapot and cups and turned over a cup and turned to Hermione.

"Hermione-san, I would be honored to pour you a cup of tea," Harry stated, beginning the tea ceremony as he had been taught.

Hermione looked confused for a moment and then she realized what it was Harry was doing, as she had read of it someplace.

"I would be honored to accept a cup of tea from you sir," Hermione said formally.

Harry poured it and turned to Hagrid. The man inclined his head and accepted a cup of tea from Harry. Harry took one for himself.

"I had heard that you had lived in Japan before coming here," Hermione said.

Harry smiled. "Very true. [I speak, read, and write the language perfectly]."

Hermione beamed. "Cool! Which one is your primary one and which one is the secondary, and which one was difficult to learn?"

Harry laughed at the question. "Japanese is my primary one, English my secondary, and both were fairly easy to learn."

"Shows how smart you are, Harry. If a person can learn a different language other than his or her own, that's brilliant," Hagrid said.

"It is," Harry had to agree.

Hermione sipped the tea and then turned to the subject at hand. "We heard you are something of an authority on strange creatures, Hagrid. We came to find out what you know about a three headed dog called Cerberus."

Hagrid smiled and began talking about them, sharing everything he knew as Hermione took notes. Harry leaned back and when he thought the time was right he spoke up.

"Rumor has it that there's one up on the third floor," Harry said.

Hagrid bit the bait. "Oh that's Fluffy. Loaned him out to Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel for guard duty."

Hagrid suddenly got upset. "I should have not said that."

"Said what?" Harry asked innocently.

Hermione caught on immediately. "Okay. I think I got the basics down. Are they a common breed in the magical world?"

That question distracted Hagrid and he answered it. Hermione then went into the physical attributes and Hagrid wasn't able to answer those questions and referred Hermione to a book in the library. Hermione set aside the book and went off on something else, distracting Hagrid once more. They left nearly an hour later, knowing a lot more about Hogsmeade and Hogwarts than they had before.

"Only Hagrid could call something like that Fluffy," Harry remarked on the way back to the castle.

Hermione giggled. "But he did give us more information than we anticipated. We have a second name to look at now."

"Yeah, that we do. So where do you suggest we start, Miss Granger?" Harry asked as they walked back to the castle.

"The library, Mr. Potter."

"Uh, okay."

They spent most of the evening there and didn't find anything.

The Thanksgiving Feast was something Harry had never celebrated before and seeing all the food that went with the fat brown turkeys sitting on the platters he wondered why the clan back home had never done this before, so he wrote to them asking why and the answer he got back got him to thinking.

"It is simple, my son," wrote Hiroshi, "it is a day set aside that is meant for people to be with family, and to give thanks for what they have. It is indeed a holiday that the Americans have invented in ages past, when they first arrived in what they called the New World. Because the Native Indians who lived there taught them many things, they decided to come together and celebrate the bounty of their labors, and gave thanks to their Indian neighbors for helping them survive, and gave thanks to God for having guided them to them and the New World. Today we celebrate it for different reasons, but we do stop and give thanks for knowing each member of the family and give thanks for their love and support. Know now my son, that you are loved by not just us, but by those in Clan Potter who have gone Onward before you. We give thanks for having you as a part of our lives, and we have been blessed by your presence in our lives. Thank you for being my son."

Harry got emotional after reading the letter and shared it with Hermione. It moved her as much as it had moved Harry. Harry tucked that letter in a special place for safekeeping as it became a treasure to be guarded carefully. The feast was a great one and Harry ate a bit too much and Roger promised to make him run it off the next day and that got a laugh. It was one of the most relaxing days Harry had in some time. In fact, the four day holiday had done everybody a lot of good and when Monday came around a lot of assignments got turned in as people didn't feel pressured into doing them.

For the rest of November and all of December Harry and Hermione searched every book possible for a reference to Nicholas Flamel and found nothing. Harry continued to sift through everything he had so far on people having been accused as being DE. The curious case of the Crouch Family gave Harry pause as he read about Crouch Sr. sending his son Crouch Jr. to Azkaban. He jotted down the name and dug back into his pictures waiting to be posted stack and came up with pictures of Crouch mom, pop, and junior. He pinned them to the wall in his war room and stepped back to study them and wondered what the deal was behind them. As Harry read his notes and sifted the evidence before him, the pictures he pinned to the wall were shuffled time and time again, and Harry was sure that something was very slowly emerging from the mess in front of him, what it was he wasn't sure, only that when he had the right kind of evidence, everything would fall into place.

To Be Continued…


	5. Home for the Holidays

Ninja Wizard 05

By David

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company is not mine. JK Rowling has them under lock and key in her bank vault. [] Indicates Japanese spoken.

Ninja Wizard 05

"Home For The Holidays"

The castle slowly took on a festive look the closer Christmas approached. People were spending more time outside playing in the snow. The Weasley Twins, Fred and George as Harry knew them, were pulling great pranks left and right. Harry met them under a flag of truce one afternoon and the three of them had discussed the situation, as it existed between Ron and Harry. The opinion offered was that Ron's insane jealousy of anyone that was better than him would destroy him, and as for the trash that he spewed forth from his mouth that was directed at Harry was because Harry wasn't Gryffindor, wasn't his best mate, and wasn't spending galleons on him. Harry laughed at the last bit.

"I know I have money guys, but it was left to me because Clan Potter has used it wisely in very smart and sound investments long before I was born. It was left to me to do with as I choose, and it is being well looked after by the goblins of Gringotts. It's got to be earned the hard way, and that's working your butt off for it. I have no idea what I'm going to do when I leave Hogwarts, too soon to even know. Ron needs to understand that money can't buy you everything," Harry said. "I am offering you my friendship."

"And we accept, Mr. Harry Potter, as we have heard from friends inside the Ravens that you are a good man to know and be friends with, Fred stated.

"Didn't know I had that kind of reputation," Harry said.

"You do," George said. "What you do and say is what people go by, and the Ravens seem to like you a lot."

Harry inclined his head. "Thank you. I think knowing the both of you will make for some interesting moments."

The three of them laughed before leaving to go their separate ways. Harry was very sure of the twins and he added them to his list of allies. The twins weren't the only ones Harry added to his list of allies. Hermione had cemented her place to it by producing information on Nicholas Flamel at the last moment when she acquired a chocolate frog with a wizard card in it that turned out to be one on Dumbledore, informing her that Dumbledore had, at one time, been a partner of Nicholas Flamel in discovering the twelve uses of dragon blood. She had dragged Harry up to the library where she slammed a very large book down on the table in front of a shocked Harry.

"I knew I had seen that name before," she said, flipping the pages. "I had checked out this particular book a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

Harry snorted at that and Hermione gave him a look that made him nervous.

"Light reading? That book? Surely you jest, my good lady," Harry grinned.

Hermione sighed and went back to what she was doing, flipping pages and looking for the item she wanted. Harry leaned back in his chair and watched for a few minutes.

"Here we are, now listen," Hermione said. "Nicholas Flamel is a noted alchemist, having done much research in various things, and along with his one time partner, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, discovered the twelve uses of dragon blood, and is the only known maker and owner of the Sorcerer's Stone, which is said to turn things into gold and a part of the Elixir of Life, which grants the drinker immortality."

Harry went round the table and read the passage to himself and then sat down in another chair next to Hermione, his mind racing at the big clue that had just been handed to him.

"He is currently in his late six hundreds, likes opera music, and bowling," Hermione read further.

"Six hundred. That would explain why we couldn't find him in any of the books," Harry stated, finally looking up.

"Harry, do you suppose…?" Hermione faltered.

Harry nodded. "The stone is here. The north corridor on the third floor is out of bounds to all those who do not wish to die a horrible death. There is Fluffy, a three headed dog standing guard inside that room on a trapdoor. If I were the one responsible for it's safety, it would be locked up inside a two ton booby trapped safe buried four miles down with a shit load of protections surrounding it."

Hermione sat down next to him and nothing was said for a moment or two. She stood up and went to the book and went to the back of it. She looked up Sorcerer's Stone and found the page number to just that entry. She headed off out into the library and Harry knew where she was going. He used the copy spell to move that bit of information to a blank page in his ever present notebook and then put the book back on the shelf. He picked up his notebook and went looking for Hermione and found her in the sciences.

"Anything?" Harry asked as Hermione looked up.

"Nothing yet," Hermione said. "Give me a few days and I might find something."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Don't forget your essays."

"I won't. Now off with you," Hermione said, and turned back to the books.

Harry smiled as he left the library.

Harry stood in the middle of his war room looking at all of the pictures he had taken from his memories. He moved the pictures of Fred and George Weasley from under the Weasley name and hung them under the heading of trusted associates next to Hermione's picture. That was three people he was now very sure of. Harry sighed as he went to the one chair in the room by the worktable that occupied the center of the room. He sat down and looked over the information he had gotten from Hermione. Until he knew more this was all he had to go on. Not enough to make a convincing case, but enough to create interest in Dumbledore's actions. Harry's latest letter from Japan had changed his plans slightly. He would be staying in the castle for four days after everybody had left to go home. He planned on using those four days to do some covert sneaking and peeking in hopes that he would find something that he could use in the current situation that would be more than circumstantial evidence. Then he would go home to Japan and spend the rest of the Christmas holidays there. Harry went back to the trunk's apparition point and popped out into the dorm room he shared with five other boys once it was safe to do so. He strolled out into the commons room to find nearly everybody there. People appeared to be relaxed and talking about all kinds of things. A group of boys were playing cards at one table. There were a few people scattered around the room playing chess. A group of girls were giggling about something in a far corner. One of the seventh year boys was leaning back in a recliner and snoring in front of the fire. Harry went over to the card game in progress and it turned out to be poker.

"Got any money on you Harry?" Roger Davies asked.

"Let me go shake down my trunk. I think I have a bit stashed away," Harry said.

He found at least five galleons in his winter cloak, and forty more in the top tray of his trunk. He went back to the card game.

"I got forty galleons. I'd appreciate it if someone would contribute to my retirement fund," Harry said, taking an open chair as the guys laughed out loud.

For the next two hours they played poker, trading big pots, jokes, and comments about anything that came to mind. It was the one time Harry felt very comfortable about talking to people and about being included in a group. Flitwick showed up at some point and announced curfew. Harry smiled as he scooped up his money.

"Thanks guys for a great game. We have to do this more often," he said.

Roger scooped up his pile and nodded. "It's nice to have a night to kick back and relax."

Harry counted his money and discovered he'd picked up an additional hundred twenty galleons. He locked the money away in the top tray of his trunk and went to bed.

Harry sat down to breakfast the next morning. The talk around the table was regarding what people were going to do for their Christmas Holidays as they were leaving that morning after breakfast. Harry decided to go down to the train station to see Hermione off, as she had become a friend. Dumbledore had approached Harry about trying to be friends with Ron Weasley.

"I'm sorry, no," Harry said. "Have you heard the things he says about me?"

"He really doesn't mean those things, Harry. I had hoped that by you being friends with him you could steer him in the right direction," Dumbledore smiled at Harry in that kind grandfatherly way of his.

This was getting really troublesome.

Harry sighed as he contemplated his next comments. "Only he can do that, sir. He has to make up his own mind to want to change his actions, and I just don't see that happening anytime soon. Have you wondered where he learned that kind of talk? Someone had to have taught him to talk and act like that. It's something one doesn't develop on their own. Someone had to have influenced him to be that way, and one just doesn't walk away from that kind of conditioning. I'm sure he's been exposed to it at an early age and that's something that's kind of hard to break. He does need to stop doing that and keep it to himself, because now he's teaching other first years that racist and bigoted philosophy and that's not good. I'm sorry, I just can't see myself being his friend. I just can't do that."

Dumbledore had been extremely upset by that as he had been counting on Ron steering Harry in the direction he wanted him to go and to try to dissuade Harry from becoming proficient in magic, as he wanted Harry to be ignorant of a lot of things. Harry had kept a low profile so far and that had Dumbledore worried. He needed to come up with a new plan to try and weaken Harry in such a way that Harry would look to Dumbledore for help and Dumbledore would then sweep in and play the hero to Harry and Harry would adore him for rescuing him. Sometimes the best laid plans don't always work and Dumbledore would find out the hard way.

Harry wrapped his heavy winter cloak around him as he waited in the grand foyer for Hermione to show up, and she did, with Ron Weasley trailing behind her, whispering something into her right ear. He pushed ahead of her and stopped a few inches from Harry, glaring at him.

"You stay away from my girl, Potter. She's mine, you slimy dark lord wanna be," Ron hissed at Harry.

Hermione gasped, as did everybody within hearing range. Harry didn't react to that as Hermione pushed Ron away from Harry and got into his face.

"I am not your property, Weasley. I am not, and never will be, your girl. I do not want you around me. I do not want you trying to come onto me. I do not ever want to be your friend. So go preach your Death Eater propaganda someplace else," Hermione snarled at Ron.

Before anyone could say anything or do anything, Ron lunged forward with a look of complete fury on his face and punched her hard. "I'll teach you to talk to me with respect, mudblood! You will learn your place!"

Harry started to move when suddenly the twins appeared and grabbed Ron. Harry turned to Hermione and looked at her face. It was obvious her nose was broken. Harry began leading her up to the hospital wing as Snape stormed into the grand foyer towards a struggling Ron Weasley as he shouted death threats trying to break free of his brothers. Harry stopped on the first floor landing and looked at Dumbledore.

"And you wanted me to be friends with that kid?" he asked.

Dumbledore said nothing and Harry continued to escort Hermione up to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey clucked and soon had Hermione's nose fixed. Harry then escorted her down to the grand foyer and out the doors to a waiting carriage. They made the train in plenty of time as it was waiting for people to board as kids had jogged into Hogsmeade to grab food for the ride home.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione whispered to him as he held her close.

"You're welcome Hermione. I look out for my friends," Harry said.

The train whistle blew and Hermione got on board. The train slowly pulled away as Harry stood there for a bit. He walked into the town and got a sandwich at Rosemerta's. He sat there for a time in the booth, observing people coming and going. He stood up and dumped his trash and headed out. He took his time in heading up to the castle. Harry knew he was being followed, but not who. He knew it had to be Dumbledore trying to keep tabs on him.

[So you consider me a threat to your grand plans,] Harry said to himself.

Harry kept on going until he passed a stand of trees. He immediately stepped off the path and hid behind the trees and waited. A moment later the person came puffing up the path, looking panicked at having lost Harry. He went past Harry and then stopped. Harry stepped out on the path and waited. The man turned around to face Harry and now Harry knew who it was. Harry walked up to him and nodded. The seventh year Ravenclaw boy stumbled backwards and tripped over something and fell backwards into the snow. Harry walked up to him and reached down. The boy took his hand and Harry pulled him up to his feet. Harry nodded to the kid and then headed back to the castle. He shook off the snow on the front steps of the castle and used a drying charm to ensure that he wouldn't be dripping water inside the castle. Last thing he wanted to do was to set off Filch. Harry headed up to the Ravenclaw Tower and rode the steps up. He hung up the heavy cloak on the coat tree he made in his spare time, discovering a wood shop inside Hogwarts. He got a book and sat down in a chair in front of a roaring fire in the commons room to read for a time.

Dinner was at one table in the middle of the great hall, everybody that was left in the castle coming together. Harry chose to sit down at the bottom of the table while Dumbledore and the staff sat at the head of the table. Harry chose rice, broccoli beef, egg drop soup, and orange chicken for dinner. He looked up briefly at the seventh year boy who had followed him back to the castle but said nothing. The boy looked away and went to sit by the staff. Harry continued with his dinner until he had eaten his fill. He headed back up to his dorm afterwards and went back to his book. He read for a time and eventually nodded off as the chair was very comfortable and the fire nice and warm. When he woke up it was nearly two in the morning and the fired had died down a bit. Harry went into the smaller bathroom nearby and used the opportunity to check himself over for tracking spells and found only one on the left tabi boot he wore. Harry smiled and transferred it to a rat that ran along the wall beneath the sinks. Harry left the bathroom and slipped out of the commons room. Stepping into the shadow Harry magicked on his ninja suit. Kazuya had taught him that spell and he practiced it daily to ensure he wouldn't forget it. He cast the disillusion spell on himself and then went sneaking off to explore the places he needed to check out. First stop was the north corridor on the third floor. Harry kept to the shadows as he moved along the corridors, and the lack of torchlight made that very easy. He made it to the third floor without incident. He stayed in the shadow for a time observing the area to make sure there wasn't anyone there. He used his primary wand, the one that was a combination of his parent's wands to check for anything unusual and there wasn't. Harry them moved into the north corridor keeping alert for anything. He approached the door and tried it and discovered that it was locked. Harry cast the alohomora spell to unlock the door and it popped open on very squeaky hinges. Harry cringed and waited for the place to fall down but nothing happened. He made a mental note to get up here with a bit of oil the next chance he got and fix those squeaky hinges. Harry peeked inside and saw a short corridor and then darkness beyond that. He slipped in past the door and moved quietly down the short hall. It curved to the right and Harry saw light beyond the tunnel he was in. He stayed as close to the wall as he could, eventually coming to the end. He saw something big and furry in front of him. He stopped just short of going into the room and looked. Weasley had been right, there was a three headed dog there, and all three heads were asleep. Hagrid had been fairly accurate in his description of the beat.

"He calls this thing Fluffy?" Harry asked himself.

Harry shivered and then looked round the room. He noted the front right leg of the beastie was on top of what looked like a trapdoor of some kind. He creeped into the room and up to the trapdoor for a closer look. Okay, it was one of those types you had to lift up on to get inside, and that meant moving the dog's leg. Harry decided to retreat for now and plan on coming back later. He needed to find a spell to knock the dog out. As he slipped out of the area, he spotted a small harp off to the side. He needed music to knock the beastie out. As for what was under the trapdoor Harry could only guess at. That meant having to work the problem as he went. Couldn't be helped.

Harry checked his watch and noted the hour. It was nearly four thirty. Time to get back. Harry left the room and very slowly closed the door until he heard the lock click. Harry made it back to Ravenclaw Tower just before five and went into his trunk to burn off his built up energy in his morning workouts. He stopped into his war room and copied off the memories and made pictures from them to look at later. He headed out of his trunk and went down to breakfast, meeting the other students that were staying over for the holidays. He spent most of the day in the library doing follow up research on a few things he was interested in. He had a late lunch that filled him up for the rest of the day. He went wandering round the castle for the rest of the day looking at the various things that interested him that he wanted to check out but really never had the time as the teachers did their best to keep them busy and Roger's constantly calling a meet to discuss new tactics. He slipped out of Ravenclaw Tower that night his target being Dumbledore's office. He sat there in the shadows watching the stone gargoyles for a time and then realizing that he really had no way past them. He cursed his luck and headed back to Ravenclaw Tower. It was his bad luck for Miss Norris to pop out of somewhere and start towards him and Harry knew Filch wouldn't be too far behind the cat so he made an unexpected detour and headed off in a different direction. He found a locked door and slipped inside after casting alohomora on the door. He leaned against the door once he was inside and hoped the cat hadn't ratted him out. He looked round the room. The full moon outside lit up the room and it was empty except for something tall in the corner. Harry went up to it and discovered that it was a mirror. When he looked into the mirror, he got a shock. For there in front of him was his parents.

"Mom? Dad?" he whispered.

Lily Potter looked at him sadly as his father wrapped his arms around her. Harry stood there for a time and a loud creaking noise snapped him out of it. He turned and slipped out the door and kept going until he reached the safety of his trunk in the first year's dorm. He sat there for a time in his living room staring at a picture of his parents in the photo album that Flitwick had given him before he left for the holidays. Harry changed from his ninja suit to his sweats and left the trunk, crawling into bed. His sleep wasn't an easy one as his mind replayed the discovery of the mirror.

"There you are, Harry," Dumbledore's voice said from behind him as he stood there gazing at the image of his parents. "I knew I would find you here."

He came up on Harry's left and gazed into the mirror. Nothing was said for a few minutes until Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"I know what it does," Harry said suddenly. "It shows us our deepest desires. I want more than anything to have my parents back but can't, and that hurts beyond anything I've ever known."

"You are right, Harry. There are many who, before you, have discovered this mirror, and discovered what it can do, and have spent their lives before it, forsaking everything, to watch the thing they cannot have, and have lost their lives in front of it. Your parents are very much a part of you, Harry. They loved each other so much that it was their love that created you. Do not forget that, Harry. Ever. They would want you to live. You must promise me you will not come looking for it again. It is being moved to it's new home," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded. "Thank you sir, for your words. I give you my word I won't go looking for it anymore."

"Good," Dumbledore looked relieved.

It had been a close call with the mirror. If Harry had fallen for it there would have been nothing he could have done, as Harry would have searched high and low for it just get a look at his parents. Dumbledore turned to discover Harry had left the room. Dumbledore turned to gaze in the mirror for a moment and saw himself being hailed as the great ruler of the Wizarding World, people falling down on their knees in front of him bowing to him and calling him the great one. Dumbledore puffed out his chest and smirked at the mirror and then turned away. His time was coming…

Harry flew out of Heathrow the next morning, heading home for Japan. Getting out of England was easy as Harry had a Japanese passport, having gained Japanese citizenship when he was little. The Yamada Clan had called in favors and got Harry established there in Japan. He was traveling under the Yamada Tadeo identity as it had been decided that it was best to keep his Harry Potter identity secret. Only certain people in the muggle governments around the world knew of the Wizarding World. Harry settled into his seat prior to takeoff and buckled up. He glanced around and noted the other passengers in the coach section of the Japan airlines jet. He turned to look out the window and watched as the jet pulled away from the gate. Leaving Hogwarts had been easy. Harry had shrunk down his trunk and secured it inside his backpack along with a few books he planned on reading once he got on. Dumbledore hadn't been around as he had gone off to some conference overseas someplace. Snape had gone to his house, wherever the hell it was. McGonagall had approved and he had used a portkey out of Hogsmeade to Heathrow, and from there, was flying home to Japan. Knowing from the letters that had gone back and forth that it would be about a sixteen hour flight, Harry elected to leave the castle around seven in the evening, estimating at least two hours time getting to Heathrow, spending an hour clearing customs and security, and getting to the gate for the flight. His tickets would be waiting for him at the JAL counter. Having just the backpack would make it easy to get on the plane. Harry cast an illusion on the shrunken trunk to make it appear like it was a small box of tea. His flight was at nine in the evening, landing in Japan's Nagasaki airport at one in the afternoon Nagasaki time. The plan worked perfectly. Harry slept nearly all the way, waking up at seven the next morning. He went to the restroom and managed to stretch a bit. The flight attendants thought he was cute and made sure he was well taken care of. Breakfast on the plane was better than he had hoped for, having heard the horror stories about airline food. He would definitely fly JAL again.

They landed at Nagasaki a bit after one. Harry was pleased about that and had no trouble getting off and making entry into Japan. The security personnel in the airport made sure Harry made contact with Hiroshi.

[Father,] Harry bowed respectfully.

Hiroshi smiled. [It is good to see you my son. Welcome home.]

People smiled as Harry hugged Hiroshi. Hiroshi then led Harry to the Range Rover waiting outside with Ichiro at the wheel.

[Brother!] Ichiro greeted Harry as he got in.

Harry grabbed Ichiro's shoulder and squeezed. [Good to see you, older brother.]

Ichiro turned to face front and off they went. There was much news to impart on the two hour ride into the mountains and to the Hidden Ninja Village of Izumi-Zan. They were home by four at the latest, and home never looked so good to Harry. Harry got settled in and changed into gi (martial arts uniform) and went out to run before starting a workout. Ichiro then sparred with Harry and Harry proved to all that he had been keeping up. Dinner was a festive occasion, Kazuya joining them. After dinner Harry led Kazuya and Hiroshi down into his trunk and to the war room and showed them the intelligence he had collected on people in the Wizarding World.

[You have done well, Tadeo. You have managed to identify the important people under this Voldemort,] Kazuya nodded as he handed back a picture.

Hiroshi nodded agreement. [Now you need to build up more allies.]

[Then start to move on these people,] Harry said.

[Only when the time is right, son. Don't be in a hurry. Plan the mission very carefully and act when you are sure. Remember the lessons of Sun Tzu,] Hiroshi reminded Harry.

[I will,] Harry replied.

[Good. We will work on your skills while you are home,] Hiroshi stated.

Harry smiled. [Of course, father.]

Not only did Harry get in full days of working on his ninja skills, he got the chance to have a bit of fun too. He learned to snow ski, snowboard, use a snowmobile, and had fun doing it. Christmas was one of the holidays Japan celebrated and Harry brought out the gifts he had gotten in England for his family and they liked them. Harry got a snowboard from Ichiro while Kotake and Shizune gave him some more clothes. Hiroshi gave Harry a set of manga books, Lone Wolf and Cub (these books really do exist and they are great stories), and a couple of historical novels too. Coming home to Izumi-Zan had been the thing Harry needed and time well spent. They traveled into the nearby city to experience the New Year as they always had and had a great time. The food, the fireworks at midnight bringing in 1992, the music and the dancing in the streets, the colorful dragons darting about, the parades, and the colorful costumes. Harry enjoyed himself and had a good time. Harry went to visit the goblins at Gringotts Japan and they upgraded the training room programs for Harry, something he was hoping they would do for him before he headed back. And then it was time to go back. Harry didn't want to but knew he had to. Getting back to England was just as easy as leaving it. He had no trouble getting through customs. Getting to the Leaky Cauldron was easy, all he had to do was hail a cab and gave the driver the address of the nearby store. Harry managed to get the last available room Tom had as there were a few families staying there to meet the train the next morning. Harry spent the afternoon in the alley with a few of his friends from Ravenclaw house. He found Hermione in a compartment the next morning towards the back of the train and they shared Christmas Holiday stories.

Harry joined his housemates at the Ravenclaw house table that evening after getting settled back into his dorm. Dumbledore made his New Year's speech and welcomed everybody back. As it was a Friday evening, they had the weekend to get their homework done before Monday morning. Harry relaxed for the rest of the evening and turned in before ten as he was worn out from all the traveling he had done. He slept in a bit and then worked out before going to breakfast. As he walked through the halls to the great hall, he was suddenly struck with the feeling of fear and helplessness. Making sure they nobody was watching, Harry stepped into the shadows and followed the emotions through Getsumi no Michi. Harry noted the door to the unused classroom was open and he peeked inside. He slipped in through the door and used the junk in the room as cover to move around. He heard voices.

"Tell me, Quirrell, what you are up to," Snape's voice said.

Harry barely understood the man's response. He peeked over a box sitting on top of a desk and saw Snape holding Quirrell by the front of his robes pushing him up against the wall. Harry reached for his wand.

"Do not lie to me," Snape breathed into his face. "I will find out if you are lying to me and you will not like what I will do to you."

Quirrell shivered in fear and said something. Snape pulled the man up on his toes and snarled something and then pushed him away from him and stormed out of the room. Harry watched Quirrell adjust his turban and then flee the room. Now Harry was convinced that something really was going on. Harry left the classroom a few minutes later and went to the great hall for breakfast. He looked for Quirrell but didn't see him. Snape was in his usual place, sneering at everybody as he usually did. Didn't that man ever let up, Harry wondered. He debated on going to Dumbledore with what he had and eventually decided not to as he was sure Dumbledore would blow him off. No, it was best if Harry continued to watch things from a distance and then act when he thought the time was right. He turned back to his breakfast and continued to eat. He went back up to the dorm to dress a bit warmer and grabbed his snowboard and headed out. There were large drifts here and there, perfect for sliding up and down on. He strapped the board to his feet and started moving round the area going up and down the drifts. People stopped and watched what Harry was doing. A bunch of the muggle born kids instantly knew what it was that Harry was doing and cheered him on. Before long there was a crowd of people watching Harry having fun on his snowboard. That afternoon a flock of owls went forth delivering letters to parents asking for their snowboards to be sent to Hogwarts so they too, could go snowboarding on the weekends. Harry had started something new at Hogwarts.

"Good afternoon Harry," Dumbledore greeted Harry as he entered the headmaster's office, having gotten the notice to appear there during lunch a few days later, classes having gotten underway once more.

"Good afternoon sir," Harry said, taking a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore made his customary offer of a lemon drop to Harry and Harry politely turned him down as he usually did as Harry wasn't a big fan of sweets and really preferred chocolate as his favorite sweet when he was in the mood for some.

"I am most curious about your recent holiday home. Did you enjoy it?" Dumbledore asked. "I really prefer you to remain here so we can ensure your safety. Your parents sacrificed their lives to protect you from those who would harm you. You act as if their sacrifice is insignificant."

There it was, the guilt trip Dumbledore tried to place on him. Harry decided to try a tactic in an effort to find out why.

"Who would try to harm me?" Harry asked. "I'm just a kid, an insignificant nobody that people wouldn't notice twice."

"Those who followed Voldemort," Dumbledore replied.

Harry's face darkened. "Him? But he's dead, killed while trying to kill me. Surely all of them are in jail by now."

"Not all of them, Harry."

"If you know who they are, can't you find them and toss them into jail?" Harry asked as he looked at the old man.

"It is not that simple, Harry."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "Alas, I cannot. You are much too young to bear such a burden. You need to enjoy your childhood before beginning to even think about it."

Now Harry was convinced the old man was hiding something. He stood up and stared at the old man.

"I stopped being a kid the day my parents were killed by that foul creature," Harry said quietly and then went to the door. "Think about that one."

Harry walked out leaving the old man stunned and at a loss for words. Dumbledore watched the door close with a thump and knew deep down that Harry was right.

"But sacrifices must be made for the Greater Good and your safety must come first. So sorry, young Potter, but you need to be placed into safety for your own good. One day you will thank me for this," Dumbledore sighed. "I will have to find your adoptive family in Japan and convince them to sign over custody to the Dursleys, your aunt and uncle, and I shall use them to break you."

Dumbledore leaned back and began to plan the best way to do it. He did not see the pictures in his office glance at each other, or the elf dressed completely in black leave, or the disgusted look on Fawkes' face.

Harry sat in front of the fire in the Ravenclaw commons room and thought about what happened up in the headmaster's office. There was no doubt in his mind Dumbledore was hiding something from him. There was no doubt in his mind that Dumbledore wanted to control him, but for what? What did Dumbledore want to do with him? Harry leaned back and tried to come up with a logical reason as to why. He sighed and headed to his dorm and to his trunk. He needed to copy the memory and document the meet for future reference. He wrote about the meet in Dumbledore's office and about the bad feelings he got from the meet in a letter and sent it home to Hiroshi. They needed to know what had happened. He headed up to bed after sending the letter off. Harry tried to sleep but couldn't as all kinds of thing ran through his mind. He finally did get three or four hours in and knew it wasn't going to enough as he yawned at the breakfast table.

"We do have history of magic this morning," Kevin reminded Harry.

Harry smiled at that. "Good. I can get another two hours in there."

The ghost that taught the class names Binns was so boring he'd put the class to sleep within five minutes of starting his lecture. Hermione Granger was the only one who ever paid attention to the ghost and Harry knew he could copy her notes if needed. Harry took his tumbler of coffee to class and picked a corner in the back and settled in. As Harry set his tumbler on the floor he had a sudden flash of inspiration. Didn't Akane have boxes of water bottles and thermal tumblers stashed away in his shed? If he did, Harry could magic the Hogwarts logo onto them and sell them at two galleons each. Harry grinned at the idea. He'd send another letter home later. He settled in and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Apparently the Weasley twins weren't the only ones into selling things. This was going to be fun.

There were two Quidditch matches in January. Ravenclaw was to face Gryffindor in late January and Harry was a bit concerned, as he knew Ron Weasley had the seeker's position and would be gunning for him. Harry had seen him play at least twice and wasn't impressed with him. Fred and George Weasley were a different story completely, as those two knew how to play, and they played well. Both of the were so well coordinated it was like they were in synch with each other.

"That they are Harry. Good observation. I'm more concerned about Ron at the Seeker position," Roger said. "That kid's got a hard on for you."

"Thanks for reminding me," Harry sighed. "You don't have to come up with plans for dealing with that kid, he's my problem and I'll deal with him. Just keep everybody going like they should."

Roger nodded. "Okay, if you say so. We will keep a lookout for you during the game."

"Thanks man," Harry nodded.

And they did. Harry had been right when he said that Ron would be chasing him down all game long. Harry used the chance to practice sharp turns, loops, and all kinds of stunts making Ron dizzy. Harry even had the chance to toss the Quaffle a few times and out of seven attempts managed to score three times much to the joy of Ravenclaw house. Ron kept after him as much as he could but Harry would leave him in the dust as Harry had the better broom. He was lucky he had gotten it back after the first game as whoever had attacked his broom had let it go and the broom eventually drifted down to the ground. Today he had a crazed Weasley after him. Better than a crazed Malfoy. Harry kept on moving, trying to stay a few steps ahead of Weasley. From the looks the Gryffindors were sending Ron, it was obvious they were pissed at the redhead. Harry suddenly spotted the Snitch following Ron just a few feet from his head as Harry went into a turn. He grinned as he performed a left turn in front of the Ravenclaw goal and led Ron towards the announcer's stand and then just as Ron got there Harry performed a sharp one eighty turn and zipped past Ron, making the Weasley scream like a girl. Harry casually reached out and plucked the Snitch out of the air scant inches from Ron's nose, making everybody erupt in cheers. Ron blew up and charged at Harry only to find himself silenced and tied up by Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor captain. Ravenclaw house was thrilled by the victory. It put them in the running for the Quidditch cup. There was one more game to go and they would play the winner of the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game. That should be a good game.

Harry earned his first ever detention due to Malfoy running his mouth off at Harry. Harry had been coming down for breakfast and encountered Malfoy on the second floor landing.

"Oh look, it's scarhead," Malfoy mocked as he approached Harry.

Harry didn't say anything as Malfoy smirked at him. Harry sighed as the blond laughed in his face. Harry turned to go down the stairs when Malfoy pushed him into the wall and started down the stairs when suddenly he tripped and started falling down. Suddenly there was a beam of light and Malfoy stopped falling. It had been Marcus Flint that cast the spell. Snape suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"I saw that, Potter. Twenty points for attacking a student," Snape sneered.

Harry looked at Snape. "I didn't attack him."

"Detention for lying, Potter," and the Slytherins surrounding them laughed.

Harry sighed and continued on down the stairs. He informed Flitwick of the incident.

"Oh dear, I'll speak to the headmaster," Flitwick said.

Unfortunately he had bad news for Harry when he arrived in charms.

"The headmaster upheld the detention. You are to spend it with Hagrid tonight," Flitwick informed Harry.

"Yes sir. I'll report to Hagrid at what time?" Harry asked.

"Go see Hagrid after dinner," Flitwick said.

Hagrid told Harry to be at his place at nine in the evening.

"I'll be there, Hagrid," Harry sighed.

Harry was there at the appointed hour and found Hagrid waiting outside with his big crossbow and looking serious.

"There's something killing off the Unicorns in the forest, Harry. We are to find it and stop it," Hagrid said.

"Whoever it is must be pretty desperate to be doing that. The only thing they have to gain from that is a cursed half life," Harry informed Hagrid.

"Very good Harry. Twenty points to you for knowing that," Hagrid said. "Now come on. We got a job to do."

It had been some time since Harry had used his tracking skills. He followed Hagrid into the forest and they stopped before a fork in the path. Hagrid turned to Harry.

"You go right, I'll go left. You run into trouble, send up red sparks and I'll come a running," Hagrid told him.

"Okay," Harry said and they split up.

Once Harry was out of sight of Hagrid, he stopped and closed his eyes. He slipped into Getsumi no Michi and slowly became aware of the wildlife inside the forest. He reached out in every direction with his senses for any sign of danger, not really sure what it was he was looking for. Harry opened his eyes and reached into his cloak and pulled out his shrunken down bow and resized it. He started moving forward on the path he was on as he put an arrow in the bow keeping his senses wide open and alert to anything. For the first mile there wasn't anything to be seen but there was plenty of night noise. Harry kept going, listening carefully to the night noise and looking down at the ground for anything unusual. Just as he reached the second mile, the night noise suddenly quit. Harry paused for a moment and strained his hearing for anything. Then he smelled it. Blood. The heavy smell of death wafted towards him and he knew that it was just around the tree in front of him. Harry moved up to the tree and slowly eased around it, keeping his bow in front of him and ready to go. The smell of death grew stronger, and then suddenly there it was. A silver colored unicorn on the ground, lying still, and something crouched over it in a hooded cloak. Harry paused for a moment and the hooded figure looked up. Harry whipped up the bow and fired his first shot, nearly getting the thing. It moved at the last possible second, Harry's first shot just grazing the hood. Harry didn't waste any time. He was firing off a second, third, and forth shots as the hooded figure shot away from the dead unicorn. Harry dropped his bow and was moving before his fifth shot hit the tree the creature shot behind. Harry drew his wand as he rounded the tree trunk, sending a wave of red sparks up and then started shooting the stunning spell at the rapidly exiting creature. Harry raced after it and for the next few minutes they weaved through the trees, the creature managing to stay in front of Harry at incredible speeds and Harry doing his best to bring it down. Harry's daily training was paying off in terms of endurance and firing at a moving target, but the damned thing wouldn't stop. The creature suddenly terminated the chase by disappearing the moment it went around a large tree. Harry skidded to a halt as he realized the thing had given him the slip.

To Be Continued…


	6. Questions and Actions

Ninja Wizard 06

By David

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. Harry and friends belong to JK Rowling.

Author's Notes: [] indicate Japanese spoken.

Ninja Wizard 06

"Questions and Actions"

Harry sat in the tub, the hot water warming him up as he thought about what happened out in the forbidden forest. Now he understood Dumbledore's warning about the forbidden forest. There were things in there that would get you. After Harry had lost the creature he was chasing, he had turned and was heading back to where he had encountered the unicorn. He heard voices up ahead of him and peeked round a tree to find Hagrid talking with a Centaur. Harry remembered reading about them. Half man, half horse, they lived in the deeper parts of a forest in tribes. Harry wisely called out to Hagrid before coming out from behind the tree.

"You alright, Harry?" Hagrid asked as Harry came walking up.

"It got away from me," Harry informed Hagrid and then described what he had seen as Hagrid pulled on his beard.

"A horrible creature," the Centaur Hagrid called Firenze said.

Hagrid withdrew a flask from a pocket and took a drink. He offered it to Firenze who politely declined it. Hagrid handed it to Harry and he took a tiny sip and then regretted it.

"I'll refrain from drinking completely," Harry said once he got his wind back.

Hagrid chuckled and turned back to Firenze. "Can you give her a proper send off?"

"It will be done, Hagrid," he said looking at Harry with curiosity. "Do they teach you anything there?"

Harry nodded. "They do, and I enjoy learning what they can teach me."

"That is good, Harry Potter. The stars say that you will be a powerful wizard one day," Firenze said.

"Thank you friend," Harry said.

Firenze inclined his head and turned away to speak to others as they came out of the woods. Hagrid turned to Harry and started leading him back to Hogwarts. Nothing was said until the reached the castle steps. Flitwick was there and he escorted Harry back to Ravenclaw tower, where Harry had gone straight into the bath with a tumbler of hot tea. Harry sat there for close to an hour and then got out. He got into bed and the privacy curtains closed around him. Harry ported into the trunk and spent a few minutes uploading a copy of the memory of the events in the forest into his Pensieve. From there he ported back out into his bed and settled down. His mind was still dealing with what happened out in the forest. He wondered if that was somehow connected to the stone being inside the castle. Something to consider.

Harry informed Flitwick of the events from last night after everybody had left charms class before lunch the next day. Flitwick listened and rubbed his chin as Harry told him everything. Well, not everything. Harry had left out a few details.

"Twenty points for trying to protect the unicorn, Harry. That was a brave thing you did, trying to chase the creature down and stop it," Flitwick said. "I'll talk to the headmaster during lunch."

"Thank you sir," Harry said and headed out to the great hall for lunch.

Malfoy walked up to Harry with a swagger in his steps as Harry entered the great hall.

"Well, Potter? Have a good time in the forest with that brainless oaf?" Malfoy asked as the two goons behind him sniggered.

Harry smiled. "Sure did."

Malfoy's expression changed to one of surprise. Harry leaned in close.

"I got to dance with the devil in the pale moonlight," Harry whispered to him and continued on into the great hall for breakfast.

He collected his copy of the Daily Prophet and looked over the headlines as he ate breakfast. There wasn't much, Fudge grandstanding again, Lucius Malfoy making another donation to the Ministry to the orphan fund and looking smug while doing it, and the Chudley Cannons losing another game. Harry sighed and slid the paper into his pack to read later. Harry picked up and headed off to his next class, Arithmancy. His mind wasn't on the subject as he was still working the problem before him, the stone and how everything was tied into it. Harry knew for sure it had come here from Gringotts Diagon Alley by way of somebody and then the vault it had been in getting broken into later in the day. Dumbledore announcing the north corridor on the third floor out of bounds, Hagrid's three headed dog Fluffy up there on trap door, and now last night's events. Harry wasn't sure how that was related to the other three events that were related to each other. Knowing that Nicholas Flamel was involved made things a bit more clearer. Harry sat up, as something made it's self clear. He knew that the stone would give the drinker immortality. What if the spirit of Voldemort knew that, and had attached himself to somebody and was forcing that person to carry him round? What if Voldemort's spirit was forcing the person to hunt, kill, and drink the blood of a unicorn in an attempt to keep its life going? Harry wrote down those questions and then rushed to his war room down inside his trunk after class was dismissed. He needed to put that fact up on the board in front of him and see how it fit into everything. Harry stood back once he did that and stared at the questions for a time. If all of this was right, then it was even more important to stop the person. But Harry had no clue as to who it was. Harry wrote a list of suspects and only two names came forth. Snape and Quirrell. Those were the only two names that were popping up and Harry couldn't decide who it was. What Harry now needed was a clue as to when the theft would take place. Harry turned to the school calendar and looked. The final Quidditch game would be a perfect time to pull it off. Everybody would be everywhere and the winning team would be whooping it up. That's when the theft would go down. That game wouldn't be until April. Plenty of time to work the case and stop the thief long before they got to the stone.

For the next few weeks Harry worked hard at his classes, his training, and watching people. He told Hermione in a meeting in the far corner of the library about his detention in the forbidden forest, his epiphany, and his watching the people around him.

"Can't be Weasley because he's way too verbal about DE's and you being a dark lord, can't be Malfoy as I seriously doubt he would know what to do with it," Hermione said, crossing them off her list.

"Quirrell stutters too much," Harry said.

"Dumbledore's watching Snape very closely," Hermione said, and that was true, as the headmaster Dumbledore was constantly calling the potions master to the headmaster's office for meetings.

Harry decided a midnight sneak and peek into Quirrell's office was in order. He knew Quirrell would leave Hogwarts on Friday nights and come back at dinner Sunday nights. Harry went on midnight Saturday night. The office was a shambles, making it harder for Harry to look for clues of some kind, and the mess would be easy on Harry, as people wouldn't know where he started at or what it was he was looking for. Harry picked a spot and went to work and by four in the morning was ready to give up. He slipped out of there and went to his trunk. He did a workout and joined the other Ravenclaws for breakfast. Nothing happened. Quirrell didn't get upset that his room had been searched. Harry would have tried Snape's office but rumor had it that Snape had all kinds of wards upon wards and that trying to break into his office was suicide. Hermione's theory that both Snape and Quirrell were too afraid to do anything while Dumbledore was in the castle. The only way to get at it was to lure Dumbledore out of the castle and away from it so they could have a go at it sounded good to Harry.

"That's what I would do if I was having a go at it," Harry said to her.

Hermione sighed. "So what do we do?"

"Spring Break?" Harry asked suddenly.

"What about Spring Break?" Hermione asked.

Harry held up the calendar. "I didn't know we got Spring Break."

Hermione grabbed the calendar from Harry and looked. Spring Break was listed as being in mid April.

"Oh my God," Hermione whispered and looked up at Harry.

"Nobody here, it would be the perfect time to do the deed. Call Dumbledore away, create a situation for the remaining staff to deal with, slip in, get the thing, and get out of town on a fast horse," Harry stated.

"Fast car," Hermione came back with.

Harry laughed. "A fast train."

"Speeding London cabbie?" Hermione asked and the both of them fell over in laughter at that one.

They continued the game for a bit and then Harry was the winner, as Hermione couldn't come up with anything else.

March brought a lot of rain, and Flitwick moved the Quidditch practice indoors and introduced the Ravenclaw house team to something called the Room of Requirement. Harry was amazed at the room as it could turn it's self into any kind of room that was needed or desired. That brought a smile to Harry's face as he realized the possibilities. But when it came down to it Harry preferred the training room down in his trunk, as he was very familiar with it. That evening Harry led Hermione and a few of the Ravenclaws up there telling them to bring their swim suits. Harry showed them why as he led them into the room that had turned it's self into a sunny beach complete with white sand, beach umbrellas, and everything a person could want on a beach. It didn't take long for the word to get around Ravenclaw house. It didn't take long for the other houses with the exception of Slytherin house to wonder just what the hell was going on, and when they did, they showed up in droves. Filch was the first staffer to find out and he went running for McGonagall. She arrived with Dumbledore behind her and they gaped at the scene in front of the, a group of boys surfing out in the ocean, girls in bikinis scattered out over the beach, volleyball games in progress with other kids teaching other kids how to play, flying Frisbees, touch football, Harry Potter manning a barbecue, and the Weasley twins Fred and George playing lifeguards. Harry saw them and approached them with plates of fresh hot burgers from the grill.

"Hi!" he greeted them. "We kind of got tired of all that rain out there and decided to do something about it after someone told us about this room. Amazing isn't it? Burgers? Fresh off the grill."

Someone yelled for a burger and Harry handed them the burgers and went back as a boom box that had been hardened against magic started playing the Beach Boys.

"Twenty points to all three houses for finding something fun to do and share," Dumbledore called out when the song was done, getting a loud cheer from everybody.

McGonagall blinked. "Albus!"

Dumbledore went to a picnic table and sat down with his burger and took a bite. His eyebrows went up as he savored the taste of a well cooked burger.

"Ah," was all he said.

McGonagall sighed and joined him at the table.

When Monday morning came around people looked relaxed and well rested. Dumbledore nodded as he rose from his seat.

"Good morning all," he greeted the houses. "I am glad to see all of you well rested from your exciting weekend. I shall add to the good mood I sense here in the great hall and announce to all that the Spring Break departure will now be Friday morning instead of Saturday morning as having been previously announced, due to an unforeseen situation. The match between Ravenclaw house and Slytherin house will commence the first of May, so mark that on your calendar. The year end finals…"

The hall booed him soundly.

Dumbledore smiled brightly. "Thank you for that bit of enthusiasm! As I was saying, the year end finals will commence the second week of May, with the last day of school the third week of May."

That got a great cheer and Dumbledore beamed brightly. "Thank you! Now then, off you all go to class!"

Harry smiled at that bit of news. He had at least a bit more time to prepare for the fight he knew was coming. Harry spent the week working hard in class, working hard in his trunk trying to put the final pieces of the puzzle together, working hard in his physical training preparing for what he knew would be a physical and magical battle. Friday morning he watched as the train disappeared from Hogsmeade station to London. Harry had the feeling deep in his spirit that there would be a battle in the next few days. Harry went back to the castle, as he was one of a few students staying behind, the other ones orphans like him. The first indication of trouble was Dumbledore not showing up for breakfast one morning. Harry knew for sure that this was it. There were a couple of other teachers in residence and they were busy with whatever it was they were doing. Harry had set a special ward across the door to warn him if the door had been breached, and as soon as breakfast had ended, the teachers had left the table, the remaining students were going up into the Room of Requirement, and Hagrid went out on the grounds. Snape had disappeared into the dungeons. Quirrell had gone off to DADA as he said he had work to do. Harry sat there for a bit longer with the morning paper and a cup of tea. His special ward went as he was pursuing the sports pages nearly an hour later and Harry knew this was it. He rose from his place at the table and walked out of the great hall. He jogged up the stairs to the third floor. Just before he turned the corner he encountered a painting of an old man with a cigar.

"If I don't come back to you by three o' clock, raise the alarm that I've gone into the north corridor. Someone just broke in there and I have to stop them," Harry said to the old man in the painting.

Harry walked off as the old man called out to him. Harry entered the first door and entered the hall that would take him round the corner to face Fluffy. He discarded his house robe revealing black BDU's and a black tank top. He approached the door that held Fluffy back. Harry cast the unlocking spell alohomora, and entered to find Fluffy in a deep sleep, the harp playing nearby, and the trap door wide open. Clear evidence that somebody had broken in. Harry looked down into the dark hole and then jumped.

Harry landed on something soft. Whatever it was started wrapping it's self around his legs almost immediately. Harry opened the palm of his left hand and wandlessly cast a bit of fire to see what was going on. He looked down to see the leaves and branches of a green plant wrapping themselves around Harry's legs. He recognized the Devil's Snare, a plant that liked to wrap up people and consume them. Harry cast a bright burst of flame and the plant immediately withdrew, clearly afraid of the fire. Harry walked quickly to the platform nearby and through the door. He closed it behind him. He noted a broom nearby and wondered why. He heard a flutter of wings and looked up. A flock of birds? Harry went to the door nearby and noted it was locked. He cast the unlocking spell a few times and wasn't able to get the door open. He heard the fluttering of wings once more and looked up. This time he was able to see them clearly.

"Winged keys," Harry said to himself. "Oh nice, very nice, Professor Flitwick."

Only one key could fit that lock so Harry mounted the broom and flew up towards the flying keys and looked for the one he was going to need. Because he wasn't trying to catch one, the keys were flying fairly slowly. Harry knew the moment he grabbed the one he needed the other keys would give chase. Harry looked at all of them that were in front of them, studying each one until he saw one with a bent wing and knew he found it. Harry meandered about, working in close to it. All of a sudden Harry lunged out and grabbed it, letting go of his broom and falling towards the floor, using his ninja claws in the wood beam to control his fall. He caught the keys totally by surprise as they flew a few feet further before realizing Harry wasn't there anymore. Like a group of bombers, they turned and followed the leader downward. Harry let go of the beam a few feet from the floor and sprinted to the door, got it open, got through it, and slammed it in the nick of time as the keys in pursuit all peppered the door. To Harry it sounded like a machine gun going off. Harry sighed in relief as he leaned against the door. Flitwick really deserved the prize on this one.

Harry turned to see a series of steps in front of him. He followed them up to a floating platform and saw nothing but black surrounding the platform. Harry stepped up on the platform and torches suddenly flared to life out in front of him. There was another platform across from him. Harry looked around his platform to see if he could find a way across or to activate something to allow him to cross.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to jump for it," Harry said out loud.

He went to the back of the platform that he was on and stared at the other one. He took off running and then just as he reached the razor's edge of the platform he was on, he jumped. Harry stretched out for the other platform and made it. Harry took a few moments to recover his breath and when he was ready, he went through the door and found another set of steps going up as the torched set into the wall lit up one by one. The door closed behind him and Harry knew there wasn't any going back now. He turned and went up the steps. Harry had to smile when he got to the top. Spread out in front of him was a giant Wizard's chess set. This one had to be McGonagall. Harry was glad his grandfather taught him Shogi and chess to develop his strategic skills. Harry knew he would have to play in order to get to the door behind the white king. Harry studied the black pieces, as he had to decide which one to move out and take its place. Harry eventually decided on the knight and the horse on the right side nodded to him and moved off the board. Harry took its place and nodded to the white king. A pawn moved forward two steps, and the game got started. Harry's first clue that it truly was Wizard's chess was when one of his pawns challenged a black bishop. Harry watched in fascination as the pawn came to life, drew its swords it had strapped to the back and viciously sliced up the bishop.

"Oh joy," Harry sighed. "This is going to be fun."

As the game progresses Harry directed his troops and got into a few skirmishes himself. He fought hard each encounter and won them all. Eventually he worked the white king into a corner and demanded he surrender to Harry. The white king did, throwing his crown to the floor in front of Harry. Harry bowed and the white king returned it. Harry picked up the crown and carried it to the door in front of him. He noticed a cross shape in the door and he looked at the crown and smiled. McGonagall had definitely planned well. He held up the cross on the top of the crown to the cross mark in the door and the door popped open with a click. Harry set the crown down on the floor off to the side and then passed through the door. It shut with another click.

A grunt was Harry's only warning. He ducked fast as something large impacted the door hard. Harry rolled forward and the dark in front of him turned into light. Harry glanced around the room he was in. Lit torches lined the walls. This room looked like an arena. Before Harry even registered the danger in his mind, his body was moving into another forward roll as something impacted the floor, shaking it. Harry rolled to his feet and turned to look. A troll. But this one was nothing like the troll he fought back in October. This one was built for combat. This one was a grey color, taller than the one Harry fought, had mean eyes, more muscle than the other one, and a collection of scars to prove he had been in a few fights. Harry knew that this one wasn't going to play like the one he had encountered. His club wasn't like the other one, nice and smooth. This one had sharp looking spikes on it. Harry relaxed and called up his battle sword. It appeared on his back and he drew it. He sank down into Getsumi no Michi and prepared himself for the fight. The troll attacked first, telegraphing his opening move. Harry dodged it and the club passed overhead. Harry delivered his opening move by leaping upward and using the troll's bent knee to deliver a right heel to the face. It was a solid hit and the troll stumbled backwards. Harry used ninja-to to attack the club, slicing two of the sharp spikes off it. The troll recovered and charged in, swinging the club once more at Harry. Harry rolled in under it and struck with his sword, slicing off another spike and introducing his left foot to the troll's right knee. It bellowed out in pain and staggered back. Harry rolled to his feet and sliced off two more spikes off the club before going to the left, the troll's right hand missing him completely. Harry took advantage of that attack to initiate one of his own, by jumping up on the right knee and thrusting ninja-to into the back of the right arm, cutting deep. Harry continued upward, pushing off with his left foot and doing a right front snap kick into the troll's nose, mashing it flat and then back flipping off the troll and away from it. The troll did what Harry hoped it would, dropping the club and grabbing at its nose and arm. Harry took the opportunity the move had given him and sliced up the thick wood club into several pieces before the troll recovered. The troll saw what Harry had done and it's eyes bugged out in shock. It managed to get back to it's feet as Harry stepped on one of the chunks of wooden club and waited. As soon as the troll got to it's feet and charged, Harry kicked the chunk of wood at the troll hoping his timing was right, and it was, the troll's right foot coming down on the chunk of wood. The troll lost its balance, the feet coming up and the body going down hard. The floor shook as three hundred pounds of troll landed. Harry waited for a few minutes and went around it to check it out and it had knocked it's self out cold.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He had beaten it. Harry reached for his belt and got his water bottle and took a drink. This one had to be Quirrell's. He wondered why the troll hadn't been wounded or taken out in a fight between it and Quirrell.

"I'll bet Quirrell had some kind of control over it," Harry said out loud.

He stood up and stretched, feeling things go pop in his body. Okay. So far he had gotten past Hagrid's doggie, Sprout's plants, Flitwick's flying keys, McGonagall's chess set and Quirrell's troll. Harry wondered what was next. Harry turned to the door leaving the room and went to it. He opened the door and found a set of steps going down into the darkness. Harry stepped out on the landing once he made sure he had everything he needed with him and the door closed behind him with a snap. He looked over the side and couldn't see anything because of the pitch black surrounding the platform. Harry turned to look at the first set of stairs going down and sighed.

"Here goes nothing," he said out loud, and started down.

As Harry moved down the stairs, two things happened at once. The torches behind him went out, and torches in front of him lit up. They continued to light up as he moved forward, and they continued to do so as Harry moved forward. Harry reached the bottom of the stairs and walked forward and around the corner to the edge of the platform. Torched flared up in the distance and Harry saw the edge of another platform just a bit below him. He had to jump to that one. Harry got a running start and leaped out into space, assuming a swan dive pose. His momentum carried him out and then he began to fall towards the platform gravity having taken over and was now pulling him down to it. Harry waited until he was pointed at the platform and then rolled into a ball, bringing his feet underneath him. Harry dropped his right foot at the right moment and as his right foot struck the platform he took a few running steps forward and stopped before he ran into the rock wall. He turned to look back up but those torches had gone out. He couldn't see that platform anymore.

Harry paused for a moment to catch his breath and to give his body a chance to calm down. He had done similar things in training back home and was suddenly glad he did. His instructors had seen to that. Harry reached for the door wondering what the hell was behind this one. He blinked when he saw a row of different shaped bottles on a table in front of him. As he approached them the door slammed shut behind him and a pair of wood beams shot across it. No going back out that way. Harry turned back to the table and looked over the bottles. Each one of them held a liquid inside of them. This one had to be Snape. Harry found a rolled up scroll in between a pair of bottles and pulled it out from them. He unrolled the scroll and read it. It read out like a poem of sorts. Hermione was good at this kind of thing. Harry sat down on the step to the door on the other side of the room and began to study the scroll. At first glance it read out like a poem but it wasn't. The more he looked at it the more it started looking like a logic puzzle.

"You're good, Snape. Brilliant piece of work," Harry said out loud.

He read it through twice more and then got to his feet and went to the table. He worked it through line by line until he was sure of the right bottle to drink from. The black fire that had sprung up in front of the other door would be defeated once Harry drank the potion down. Harry rolled up the scroll and put it back where he had found it. Something occurred to him as he was drinking the potion down. If someone had gone through already, why wasn't this particular bottle empty?

"Because it is magic that refills it," Harry said out loud as he looked at the bottle before setting back down on the table.

Harry suddenly felt a freezing cold start to overcome him. Harry relaxed and let it happen, as he knew it would protect him from the black fire. Once he felt it stop he turned and walked towards the black fire and reached through it to open the door.

"This is so fascinating," Harry said out loud as he passed through the black fire to pass through the door.

Once he was completely through the door the freezing feeling left him instantly. He had no way of getting back now.

There was a pillar in front of Harry so he was able to gain some cover immediately. He used that pillar to look around the room. It was a big room with three other pillars and stone blocks in between them. There were some steps going to the center of the room, and in the center of the room was the mirror of desire. Harry now knew what it was capable of doing to people. There was someone standing in front of the mirror, but it wasn't Snape. This person had a turban round his head.

"Quirrell," Harry breathed.

"The boy is here," the soft whisper said.

Harry moved instantly, not sure of why he should move, but he did and he rolled over onto his back to find out why and shivered at the roped that surrounded the pillar where he had been only moments ago. Too damn close.

"Mr. Potter," Quirrell said as he appeared. "I expected someone else, certainly not you. Come here!"

Harry rolled to the right as Quirrell attacked, his stupefy hitting the floor where Harry had been. He got to his feet and narrowly dodged another spell as he made for the pillar to his right. Quirrell knocked chips off the pillar as Harry moved around it. They played hide and seek for the next few minutes until Quirrell managed to catch up with Harry. Harry had stepped on a smaller bit of stone and felt himself slipping. Before he even had a chance to catch his balance, ropes suddenly appeared around him and bound him tight, from neck to feet. Harry managed a controlled fall to the floor using the pillar he was at to do it with. He rolled down the stairs and came to a stop in front of the mirror.

"Use the boy," the whisper said.

Quirrell went over to Harry and raised him up in front of the mirror.

"What do you see?" Quirrell demanded.

Harry acted like he was peering into the mirror while he was working on getting his hand to his wand.

"It's kinda cloudy at the moment," Harry lied. "Give me a minute here. I think it's doing that because it has to switch users or something."

Quirrell shook Harry hard as he flew into a rage. "Do not lie to me! My master wants it! He wants it right now!"

Harry managed to get just a finger on the handle of his wand and hoped the business end of it wasn't pointed into his leg or this would hurt really badly.

"It's clearing up. Oh, look! My parents!" Harry cried out.

Quirrell looked into the mirror. "I don't see them."

"Diffindo," Harry whispered and he felt the heat of the spell erupt from his wand, cutting into the ropes at his upper right leg.

The ropes fell away from his legs and Harry kicked into action, pulling away from Quirrell as the man had been taken completely by surprise. Harry acted first, bringing up his right foot and then bringing it down on the man's left knee and breaking it. The man howled in pain as Harry took those few seconds to get the ropes off him. Harry turned to the mirror and saw his mirror self grin and reach into a pocket and reveal the Stone. Seconds later it appeared in Harry's pocket.

"Harry Potter," came the soft whisper once more. "I wish to talk to you."

"But master," Quirrell cried from his place on the floor, "you don't have enough strength for this!"

"I do have enough strength, servant. Uncover me," the soft whisper said.

Quirrell managed to get to his feet using one side of the mirror to do so. He removed the turban to reveal his bald head. Quirrell began to whimper as his hands came up to his head and began to turn it one hundred eighty degrees, breaking bones and ripping muscle in the process. Harry watched Quirrell's eyes glaze over and knew for sure the man was dead, killed by Voldemort.

Harry nearly heaved up when he saw the face in the back of Quirrell's head. It looked horrible, deformed, and dark grey.

"Yes, Harry Potter, see what it is you have done to me," the face said.

"Kuso," Harry breathed.

"It is not fair that I should know your name when you know not who I am," the face said. "I am Lord Voldemort, the rightful ruler of the Wizarding World."

"How is it that I have done that to you when I was just a year old and incapable of anything?" Harry asked, seeing opportunity to get answers.

Voldemort smiled at Harry. "There was a deep magic at work that night, Harry Potter. It prevented me from killing you, but not from killing your worthless parents. Nobody defies Lord Voldemort and lives. I know you have the Stone, Harry. Give it to me, join me, and together we shall rule."

"I don't have it," Harry said, and in a lightning move, whipped his wand out and cast bombarda, the bludgeoning hex at the mirror, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

"NO!" Voldemort screamed, lunging for Harry.

Harry sidestepped the attack and brought his left fist down in between Voldemort's shoulder blades. It wasn't Quirrell that was attacking now, it was Voldemort in a dead man's body. The broken right knee didn't seem to slow him up any. At the same time Harry parked his left fist into Voldemort's back, Harry introduced his left knee to Voldemort's face, breaking something and making the man scream out in pain. As Voldemort moved backwards, Harry punched him in the face hard with a right fist, knocking Voldemort off balance. Voldemort stumbled backwards, regained his balance, and lunged forward in a surprise attack, grabbing Harry by the throat and falling on top of him. He suddenly screamed in pain and backed off, letting go of Harry, as Harry smelled something burning and saw Voldemort shaking his hands.

"You burned me you pathetic brat!" Voldemort screamed at him, losing control of himself, "Give me the Stone and I might let you live!"

Harry tried to crawl backwards but Voldemort attacked once more, falling on top of him and grabbing his neck in his hands once more. Harry managed to roll them over as Voldemort clung onto him, squeezing his neck tight. Harry had learned the trick of slowing down his metabolism so it could give him a few more seconds he needed to turn things around and he now used it, grabbing Voldemort's head and slamming it down on the stone floor a few times, as hard as he could do it. It worked, as Voldemort's grip lessened on his neck. Harry managed to pull away and rolled out of the way. Voldemort turned and saw Quirrell's wand off to the left of it. Harry saw it the same time Voldemort did and lunged for it the same time the man did, only to get there first. Harry drove the heel of his foot into the middle of Voldemort's head as he scooped up Quirrell's wand. He got to his feet and snapped it in half in front of Voldemort. Voldemort must have been made of stern stuff because he shook off Harry's attack and went after him. It was Harry's turn to trip over something and he went down hard to the stone floor and smacked his head on the right foot of the mirror, knocking him for a loop. And then suddenly he couldn't breathe, and he began to hear a loud sound as he reached up to Voldemort's face in an effort to knock him off and then moments later he smelled something burning and in the back of his mind he realized it was Voldemort that was burning because of him grabbing at his face and the loud sound was Voldemort screaming out in pain. Harry wriggled his body while digging his heels into the floor in an effort to move backwards. That didn't work so he worked his left knee up in between them and managed to push Voldemort off him just enough to break his hold on Harry's neck. Voldemort went crazy as he flailed around trying to get his hands back on Harry. Harry got his right foot on Voldemort's chest and then his left foot, drew back and then gave Voldemort the heave ho, sending him flying. Voldemort landed on the floor hard, Quirrell's face landing hard against the steps with a loud crack. Harry swayed back and forth as he got to his feet.

"I'll have your life for this, Potter!" Voldemort screamed before his face disappeared from the back of Quirrell's head.

Harry watched in shock as a black misty vapor left Quirrell's body through the mouth and as soon as he did, Quirrell's body crumbled into dust. The black vapor rushed forward and through Harry's body and out the back, causing Harry to collapse. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the black vapor disappearing.

Harry found himself sitting by the pond in his garden in the back of the Japanese style castle he had built in his mind, and recognized it at once. It was very peaceful here, the birds calling from the trees, the carp and the koi swimming lazily here and there, the young Siberian husky pups playing close by, and a maid bringing him tea.

[Thank you Mariko,] Harry said as she placed it on the low table next to him.

She bowed deep. [You are welcome my lord.]

She was one of the few people that Harry had inside the Japanese castle he had built inside his mind to help guard his secrets. He had many layers of protection within his mind, from the Samurai troops on the outside to the ninja within the castle. Harry relaxed and enjoyed his tea for a time until the commander of the Samurai troops walked up to him and dropped to his left knee and bowed.

[My lord, your security is sound. There are no breeches anywhere. You are safe once more,] he said.

Harry smiled. [Well done, Obata-san. I am pleased. I shall tarry here for a bit longer and then will take my leave.]

The Samurai bowed. [By your leave my lord.]

He took his leave and Harry turned back to his tea and poured another cup and enjoyed that one as the day's shadows moved. Harry felt a tug on his spirit and knew he needed to leave as reality was calling to him. Harry calmly finished his tea and the stood up. He took his time strolling to the front gates as the young pups followed him, tumbling and racing around him, making Harry laugh. He came to the gate and Obata bowed as he held open the gate for Harry to pass through.

[Journey well my lord,] the big man said.

[Live well my friend,] Harry inclined his head.

Harry stepped through and the mindscape faded. He saw blackness in front of him but he wasn't afraid. The light began and slowly grew in front of him until he was looking up at the ceiling of the hospital wing.

"Welcome back, Harry. We were beginning to worry," the aged voice of Albus Dumbledore said.

Harry turned to see Dumbledore sitting there next to him. Harry blinked at him for a few minutes and then realized where he was.

"Professor! The stone…" Harry began and Dumbledore cut him off.

"It has been destroyed, Harry. Nicholas Flamel and I have had a long discussion and we felt it was for the best to destroy it completely. They have enough elixir stored up for a bit longer, and when that is gone, then yes, they will die," Dumbledore said seeing the shock in Harry's eyes. "Harry, death is a thing not to be feared. Look at it this way, it is like going to bed after a long day. Death is but the next great adventure."

Harry shifted and his body protested. Madame Pomfrey approached Harry with a smoking goblet. Harry took it and knocked it back and then grimaced at the awful taste. Whatever it was went to work instantly, making the pain go away and healing his body. Harry sighed as he handed back the goblet and sat up in bed. Pomfrey headed back to her office with the empty goblet. Harry watched her go and then turned to Dumbledore.

"Quirrell had him inside his body," Harry reported.

Dumbledore nodded. "I had suspected as much but didn't have enough proof to make an accusation against him."

"He wanted me to give him the stone, wanted me to join him and help him rule," Harry told him.

"Did he now? Most curious," Dumbledore said.

"How can a man like that make such an offer to me when he knew what he did to my parents?" Harry wondered.

Dumbledore sighed. "I am afraid I cannot know what it is that makes him think that way. I can only offer speculation, and too much speculation is not a good thing. Perhaps he saw you as a way to regain a body and then to conquer the Wizarding World."

"I asked him how it was that my parents died but I didn't," Harry said.

He noted Dumbledore's reaction to that as the old man perked up. "And what did he say to that, Harry?"

"He thinks it was some kind of spell my mother used on me," Harry lied, something deep inside of him warning him not to reveal what Voldemort had said.

Dumbledore sat there for a time, pulling on his long white beard. "Very possible, Harry. He was there that night, he really is the only one who knows for sure, and then there is the possibility that he may have told you an untruth."

Harry nodded to that but deep down inside he knew for certain that Voldemort hadn't lied about the deep magic having been invoked.

"I guess we will never know for sure," Harry sighed. "A mystery never to be solved. But one thing we do know, and that is the spirit of Voldemort lives still."

"Something best left kept between us," Dumbledore nodded.

"Agreed," Harry said.

"Your housemates are waiting for you, Harry. What happened down there is a secret, so naturally everybody knows," Dumbledore sighed.

Harry blinked. "How? I didn't take anyone with me."

"It appears some of the paintings have talked and someone picked up on that so now it is all over the castle," Dumbledore sighed.

"I don't suppose there were paintings down there," Harry said.

Dumbledore sighed once more. "There were, and they have relayed the story to everyone else. I had them down there as sentries."

Harry groaned. He had some serious fast talking to do and he hoped that Dumbledore would believe him. So he spun a tale on him, claiming to have borrowed a sword from the chess set, he had learned the basics of karate from his Japanese family, and credited his logical skills from solving riddles from the Eagle protecting the Ravenclaw tower door. Dumbledore appeared to have bought it all and Harry sighed as he was released from the hospital wing. Harry knew he was going to have to operate a long more careful in the future if he got caught up in anything. He blessed his decision to keep his training room and war room down in his trunk. He headed back to his dorm, as he was wanted out of the hospital wing.

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: Someone caught my misspelling of Dumbledore's sister. Thanks. Another person mentioned that Runes and Arithmancy is a third year subject. Harry liked it so much having learned it from Kazuya he wanted to continue it. Just a reminder to all of my readers, and there are so many of you now, I'm impressed, thanks, that this is fiction and that we as writers, can pretty much do anything we want, as long as we keep it sounding reasonable. This is one of the things I like about fiction. As for the rest of you who reviewed, thank you for the helpful hints and suggestions, they are noted and filed for future use if the opportunity rises. Please keep reading, I appreciate that.


	7. Summer Break I

Ninja Wizard 07

By David

Disclaimer: HP and company belongs to JK Rowling. They are not mine.

Author's Notes: The characters [] indicate Japanese spoken.

Ninja Wizard 07

"Summer Break I"

As Dumbledore had forewarned Harry that everyone knew what happened down there, and people wanting to know what happened down there swamped Harry. Harry made his way down to the Ravenclaw Tower entry and got in as someone was holding the door open. Harry kept brushing people off until he made it inside the commons room. That had been a mistake as well. Harry escaped them thanks to the timely intervention of Professor Flitwick. Harry sank down into one of the comfortable chair Flitwick had in his office.

"Thank you sir," Harry sighed. "Maybe I should have stayed in the hospital."

Flitwick shook his head. "You did earn the right to lay about in bed, but I don't think that's your thing. I shall stand up for you this evening at dinner and ask all to leave you be as you are recovering from a traumatic experience."

"Thank you sir," Harry sighed. "I'd like that."

"I will arrange for you to have dinner up here tonight. A little peace and quiet," Flitwick offered.

"Thank you. I do have to tell you, seeing as how you want to ask, that your flying keys bit was good," Harry said.

Flitwick's eyes glowed with pleasure. "So how did you defeat it, Harry?"

Harry told him how he did it as he sipped a bit of tea. Flitwick was pleased.

"Thirty points to you for a sound strategy, Mr. Potter," Flitwick grinned.

Harry felt comfortable in talking to him so he started from the beginning and told him how he defeated each trap and credited the person that came up with it. Harry was careful in his telling of the events to keep certain things secret and knew he would have to be very careful in the future should he get involved in another adventure.

"Oh very well done Mr. Potter!" Flitwick exclaimed when Harry finished his narrative. "You were right about each person having a hand in each trap. May I be allowed to tell them?"

"Sure," Harry nodded. "I don't mind."

Harry knew that what he said to Flitwick would get around quickly and that was fine with him. Harry moved from the chair to the couch in Flitwick's office and discovered just how comfortable it was. Within moment he was asleep and Flitwick sighed as he levitated a blanket over Harry.

"Such a brave lad," he sighed.

Flitwick turned down the torches in his office and left to go down for dinner.

Harry surfaced Wednesday morning, having been in the hospital for a few days recuperating. People swirled around him asking questions and Harry didn't say anything. Eventually people realized they weren't going to get any answers so they left him alone. Finals were to start the next week, and the last Quidditch game was on Saturday. The weather was warming up rather quickly and Harry had been spending time outside reading his notes and cramming for the upcoming finals when he wasn't inside or down at the Quidditch pitch in practice. The Slytherins began attacking Harry almost immediately, doing their best to knock him out of the final game. Snape would pop up after every attack accusing Harry of attacking his snakes and giving out detentions and taking points. A bunch of Ravenclaws took offense at that and began escorting Harry round the castle. Flitwick went to war against Snape, and on more than one occasion would walk down the high table and get into Snape's face and glare at him. Snape never challenged Flitwick, as he knew he would lose as Flitwick's reputation as a master dueler became known. Dumbledore finally put his foot down and ordered Snape to back off and to get his house to back off or he would award the cup to Ravenclaw on the spot. The final game turned into a brutal match as the Slytherin team did everything they could to stop the Ravenclaws as they kept Hooch occupied chasing down fouls while committing even more behind her back. Malfoy constantly rode Harry's tail trying everything he could to knock him off his broom. Harry felt his anger rise a few times and did everything he could to curb it and succeeded for the most part. Despite the many attacks Ravenclaw managed to work together in fighting the Slytherins. Harry dunked his share of the quaffle ball through the Slytherin goals. Harry knew for certain he was going to be black, blue, and purple the next morning and hoped Pomfrey was ready for them. Harry spotted the snitch as the first hour of the game came to a close. He knew if he snagged it now he could end the beating they were taking from the Slytherins. Harry started flying all over the place as he formed a plan in his head to catch the thing. Malfoy to his credit managed to keep up. Harry used every flying trick he knew to out fly Malfoy and at some point the bleach blond was starting to look a little green. Harry finally spotted the snitch at Marcus Flint's back, the Slytherin captain totally clueless. Harry swooped low to the ground and using a little smoke bomb, made it look like he was a rocket taking off, scaring a few of the Slytherins in the process as he raced upward at full speed. Flint had turned around and spotted the snitch a few feet from his face. Before he had a chance to react, Harry raced past and snatched it right out of the air in front of Flint, ending the game. Madame Hooch was too busy to see Harry's stunt but turned around right as Harry reached out for the snitch and took it in hand. She ruled the Ravenclaw team as the winner and ended the game. The Slytherins screamed foul as the Ravenclaws celebrated the victory there on the field, and long into the night. They were definitely black and blue the next morning and Pomfrey set them right.

The End of the Year Feast was a good one. Harry relaxed as the Ravenclaws around him celebrated their good fortune and cheered loudly when Flitwick raised the House Cup over his head and then once more with the Quidditch Cup. The food was fantastic and the Weasley twins added to the fun with a couple of pranks. Harry enjoyed the evening and had a good time. He was looking forward to heading home as they were leaving on the Hogwarts Express the next morning. That plan got derailed when Harry went into his study after working out in his training room in his trunk and found his letterbox glowing. It was a letter from his adopted father, Kotake.

"Son, I hope this letter finds you well. Regretfully we must change plans this summer as there are things going on and we must send you to safety. Please allow your headmaster to escort you to your relatives on your mother's side, your Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and a cousin Dudley. We know of them after having learned of them most recently. A few of your brothers have gone to check them out and while they are not the most ideal sort of family to be with they are your relatives. Keep in mind that your father James had signed a notarized statement in front of British and Japanese Child workers that I was to be your father in the event of his death. Your father was at that time was concerned for your safety and did not know who to trust. He even named Clan Yamada in his Wizarding will as well as your mother in hers to be your new family and me to be your father. It was fortunate that my father, your grandfather Hiroshi, had gone to England on Clan business as we have interests in England. The Japanese Ministry of Magic have informed us at the time that they will do everything to assist should the need arise. The Japanese government officials who know of you have indicated that they will do what they can to block any effort to take you away from us. This is certain, and a certain old man cannot fight them, as he will lose. Be aware, my son. Your recent letters home have concerned us. Work hard at your training. Keep in touch. May the gods watch over you," Harry read to himself.

He set down the letter and sighed. Something definitely was going on. He'd deal with it as he went. For now he needed to hit the shower and dress. Harry's mind worked as he went into the shower and followed his usual morning routine. He went back into the dorm and tied a new fundoshi on and after that, dressed in black jeans, tabi socks, tabi boots, a light blue t-shirt, and a peach colored long sleeved button shirt that he left open. He dropped his house robes into the top level of his trunk, the last thing he needed to do and closed the trunk. He shrunk down the trunk and dropped it into his pack and made sure he had a few books in there to read on the train back to London. Harry was eating when Flitwick approached him.

"Mr. Potter, the headmaster wishes to see you," he said to Harry.

Harry nodded. "Thank you sir. Did he say where?"

Flitwick seemed to radiate anger and Harry leaned down towards him.

"Let it go. Whatever it is, it's not worth it. I'll be okay," Harry said.

Flitwick sighed. "His office. Mars bars is the pass."

Harry had heard of Dumbledore's passion for muggle candy and had filed that away for future reference. Harry nodded to Flitwick and the man scurried off.

Harry went to Dumbledore's office after breakfast. The old man seemed to be cheerful, Harry noted. He was sure he would find out soon enough.

"Ah, there you are Harry!" he beamed in his grandfatherly manner.

Harry was instantly alert for anything as Dumbledore stood up and came round the desk.

"Now then, if you are ready, we shall be off," Dumbledore reached for something on the mantle as Fawkes glared at Dumbledore.

Harry blinked. He didn't know it was possible for a Phoenix to be angry. That made him even more suspicious.

"Where are we going sir?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled, believing he was starting to gain control. "We are going to visit somebody I know."

"Sir, I need to get to the train to head home," Harry said.

Dumbledore turned to face Harry and smiled. "Come now, the name of the place we are going to is Figg's Place. Take a bit of the powder here and toss it into the fire and say the address and the floo will suck you in and take you there."

Harry hesitated for a moment and then heard Dumbledore say the floo address and gently pushed him in. Before the fire could even singe him Harry felt himself get pulled in. What he saw next amazed him. He saw fireplaces flash by him and each one had a sign out on them with the floo address on them. Before he could do anything he was sliding out of a fireplace onto a rug that joined Harry in sliding into a threadbare couch. Harry's feet hit the couch first and his momentum raised him up off the floor and into the couch. Harry raised his hands in the nick of time and used his momentum to vault over the couch and into a standing position. He turned round in time to see Dumbledore striding out of the fireplace with a smile on his face.

"A most interesting landing, Harry. Now come and meet Mrs. Figg," he said.

Harry came round the couch looking at the room before him. First thing he noted were the cats. There were a lot of cats. Cats of all color and breed. They were everywhere. The room he was in was obviously the living room and it looked old. Harry turned to see an old lady smiling at him.

"Hello there Harry, I'm Arabella Figg," she said.

Harry smiled and played polite. "Nice to meet you miss."

She turned to Dumbledore. "Are you taking him to number four Privet Drive?"

"I am," Dumbledore replied.

"Not while you are looking like that you aren't!" she exclaimed.

Harry suddenly saw the opportunity for a little payback. "I agree."

Dumbledore frowned as he looked down at the tie-dye robe he was wearing. "What's wrong with this? The people at that marvelous muggle concert in San Francisco back in the sixties liked it."

Harry mentally groaned as he realized that Dumbledore was a dead head (I'm told that this is what fans of the Grateful Dead are called) and fervently hoped the old man wouldn't break out in song.

"Sir, if you went out in that, you would be arrested and locked up in a mental hospital," Harry said.

Dumbledore sighed. "What do you suggest then?"

Harry and Arabella smiled as Dumbledore looked worried.

Fifteen minutes later Harry and Dumbledore left Arabella's house and began the walk to the Dursleys at number four Privet Drive. Dumbledore was dressed in a casual outfit, boots, stone washed jeans, a long sleeved blue shirt with a vest over it, his long white hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a glamour made his beard look short. Harry was going to enjoy passing around pictures of this first day back at Hogwarts. They made the left turn onto Privet Drive. Harry looked at the houses as they walked onto Privet Drive and noted they all looked alike and they were too close together.

"Is this typical of a muggle, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, giving Harry his first clue that Dumbledore had never been here.

"It is," Harry sighed. "I prefer lots of room around me. My ideal house would have plenty of space around it."

They found number four and went up to the front door and Dumbledore knocked. A lady answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked and then recognized Dumbledore.

Harry suddenly realized that there was something wrong as the lady slowly turned red with anger.

"You!" she hissed.

This did not look good. Harry blinked in shock as Dumbledore pushed his way into the house. What the hell was going on? Harry followed him in and closed the door behind him. The horse faced woman suddenly regained her ability to speak.

"What do you want now, freak?" she hissed at Dumbledore.

Harry realized there was a history between Dumbledore and the lady.

"I am here to drop off your nephew Harry for the summer," Dumbledore smiled in that annoying grandfatherly way of his. "Harry, this is your Aunt Petunia. She is your mother's sister. You will be safe here."

Dumbledore turned to leave but Harry beat him to the door.

"I am truly disappointed in you, Professor Dumbledore. Barging into another person's house and demanding that they take me in without so much a word of explanation to me or them. I thought you were a great man. Your lack of manners has me wondering just who you really are," Harry said as he stepped away from the door. "Go ahead. Walk out the door. Mark my words, one day the Wizarding World will know what kind of man you really are. You profess to adore my mother, yet you shame and deface her memory by doing this to me and expect me to bow down to you in adoration. Have you no honor? Are you not ashamed?"

Dumbledore stared at Harry for a few minutes. Then he turned around and walked away. Harry sighed as he closed the door and turned to face his Aunt Petunia. Her first words to him were angry words and Harry knew the summer was going to be a bad one.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with you, boy? I don't want you here, freak! I didn't want anything to do with them, and here they are, pushing you onto me! Serves your mother right for getting killed by that freak! I was the only one who saw your mother for who she really was, a freak, while the rest of the family thought it was so great to have a witch in the family! They paid more attention to her than me! It was always Lily this, Lily that, and I hated that! And that greasy boy from down the road was bad enough! Encouraging Lily in that silly stick waving nonsense! As long as you are here, I can put you to good use. Put your bag in the cupboard under the stairs and then follow me outside!" she shouted at him.

Harry nodded as he put his pack into the cupboard and followed her outside. She put him to work weeding the garden and left him there. Harry liked gardening so this wasn't too bad. He started at one end and worked his way to the mid point before he suddenly felt killing intent directed at him. Harry rose and turned to see a huge man heading his way with a very angry look on his face. Harry knew this wasn't going to end up well, and he had been right once his Uncle Vernon stopped beating on him.

By the end of June Harry had more than enough. They were working him way too hard, Vernon and Dudley were beating on him almost non stop, his bedroom was the attic, he got crumbs from the table, Dudley and his gang enjoyed something Dudley called 'Harry hunting' and chased him all over the place and would beat him if they managed to catch him. Harry turned it around on them and took them down one afternoon when Dudley wasn't around. They told Dudley that Harry was his problem and not theirs and walked away from the 'Big D' as they called him. One good thing did come out of all that and it was the beginning of Harry's taking back control over his life. He found his parent's trunks in the attic as he was forced to clean it up one day. He was shocked to find them there. He took them into his study inside the trunk taking a wild chance to do so knowing Vernon could pop up at any moment to check up on him. Harry checked his letterbox and found a response.

"Son, we are so sorry you had to go through all of that. First chance you get, get out of there and go to Gringotts England in the Diagon Alley and ask for Ragnock. He is the director of Gringotts and will know what to do. Listen to him as he has a lot to tell you. Take care when you go in there. Dumbledore has friends. Dad," Harry read to himself and grinned.

Now he was able to get the hell out of here and find out what was really going on. Harry popped out of the trunk and checked his pack to make sure he had everything in there. Harry had been round the attic a few times looking for ways to escape when he got the word from Kotake, and now he moved towards the window. Just before he got there the attic door opened up and Harry turned to see Vernon coming up. Perfect timing.

"Hello Uncle, I've been waiting for you," Harry said and Vernon looked up to see a very different Harry standing there.

Harry casually kicked out with his right foot not wanting to connect but be close enough to make Vernon back off, which he did, stumbling down the ladder. Harry moved before Vernon had the chance to react and came down the ladder fast. Dudley came out of his room to see what was going on and freaked when he saw Harry coming down the ladder and his father tumbling down to the floor. Harry felt white hot anger directed at him and he reacted when Dudley swung a golf club at his back. Harry spun around and grabbed it by the shaft, pulling it out of Dudley's hands. Harry bent the club in half and tossed it to the floor in front of Dudley.

"Stay where you are Dudley, if you know what's good for you. I'm not your punching bag anymore," Harry said softly, and Dudley saw death in Harry's eyes.

He ran into his room and slammed the door. Harry turned to Vernon and started round him as the fat man scrambled back to his feet and reached for him.

"You are not going anywhere!" he shouted as he turned Harry around.

Harry let Vernon turn him around to face him. As he did Harry brought up his left hand and thrust the open palm at Vernon's face. The man let go of Harry and brought up his hands to protect him.

"Pathetic," Harry said and went down the stairs to where Aunt Petunia was waiting with a frying pan. She swung at Harry but he caught it and folded it in half and dropped it to the floor. Nothing was said as Harry walked out the door.

It was barely sunset and the evening was finally cooling off. Harry walked down Privet Drive and turned left at the next street. He walked out to the main road and headed down it for a bit until he came to a bus stop. Harry looked both ways first and then held out his wand. Seconds later there was a flash of light and a bang as a double decker bus came to a top in front of him. The door opened and a man in a conductor's suit peered out and looked over Harry.

"Evening, lad! Where you headed?" the man asked Harry.

"Diagon Alley, sir. How much?" Harry asked as he stepped on.

The interior of the bus was much different than the ones he'd seen in London. Instead of seats there were beds. Two of them were occupied at the moment. Harry dropped his pack on a bed and turned to the bed.

"Oh five sickles," the man said.

Harry reached into one of the smaller pockets on the pack and extracted the money and handed it to the man. He turned to the bus driver and the next thing Harry knew his back was flat against the back of the bus. He looked up to see one of the beds come tumbling at him and he moved, going upward as he grabbed the rail in front of him. The bed missed him by scant inches. The two riders snored on. The bed settled down on the floor and Harry came down from the roof. He grabbed a pair of poles and stood in between them as the bus lurched this way and that way. This was one ride Harry swore he would never do again. The conductor stood there holding onto a pole up front while reading a book. The bus came to a screeching halt in front of the Leaky Caldron and Harry got off, thanking the gods the ride was over. Harry meandered through the pub, the evening crowd not giving him a second glance. Harry got through the brick wall and strode out onto the street. There were a few people still out at that hour but nobody looked at Harry twice. Harry turned and headed for the tall white building on the corner. The big golden G on the double doors identified the building as Gringotts. Harry entered the bank and joined the line to see a teller. He finally got up to one and the goblin leaned forward.

"Good evening sir, I am here to speak with Mr. Ragnock, he is expecting me. My name is Harry Potter," Harry said very respectfully.

The goblin looked him over and then nodded. He turned and said something to another goblin and returned to Harry.

"If you will take a seat over there, someone shall be with you shortly," he intoned.

Harry bowed slightly. "Thank you sir."

Harry walked over to the group of chairs the goblin had indicated and sat down. Harry sighed as he thought about his current situation and tried to put a plan together for getting out of England and home to Japan. Harry looked up as something intruded into his senses and it was the goblin that had gone to see Ragnock.

"Follow me please," he said to Harry.

Harry stood up and followed the goblin into the hall and down it to a door, and through that into another hall. Harry noted the warrior goblins in front of a set of double doors and recalled from his reading of the goblins that not only were they great business men, they were warriors as well. Harry nodded to them as they approached the door.

"Harry Potter, at last," the goblin stood up from behind his great ornate desk.

This one was slightly different from the ones he had seen so far. This one was a bit taller, had a white Mohawk that ended in back as a ponytail while the front of it drooped slightly in his face. Harry instantly knew that this one was a warrior, the way he held himself spoke volumes. This was a goblin that wouldn't back down from any fight and do anything he could to win. Harry stopped a few feet from his desk, put his hands together in front of his face, and bowed deep.

"Lord Ragnock, I am honored to meet you," Harry said.

"Harry Potter, I am honored to meet you. Come, there is much that needs to be discussed and things done to right the wrongs that has been committed against you," Ragnock said.

For the next hour Ragnock informed Harry of what had happened to the Potter Family Fortune and what he had done to prevent a complete loss. At one point Harry got so angry that he was literally shaking from the rage he tried to contain within himself. He sat back in the chair and closed his eyes, bringing his hands up in front of him and used a meditation technique to bleed off the rage he was feeling.

"You are ninja," Ragnock said after Harry opened his eyes, feeling a lot better.

"How do you know this?" Harry asked.

Ragnock smiled. "I recognized the meditation technique you used to bleed off your anger. Very wise, Mr. Potter. Save your anger for your enemies. May I ask which ninja Clan please?"

"The Kokura Ninja Clan," Harry replied proudly.

Ragnock smiled. "Very good. I have had dealings with them in the past. Now there are thing we need to do now."

Harry was shown a set of papers that his parents filled out granting him emancipated minor. Harry signed them and they were sent to the ministry for approval. A letter came back with Fudge asking Harry why he should sign them when he was afraid that Harry would attempt to take his job from him. Harry paced the room a bit while formulating his response and with the assistance of Ragnock, sent back a letter to Fudge telling him that he did not, nor would he ever, seek the job of magical minister. Ragnock added a letter explaining that the Potters had lost their seat on the Wizengamot due to the goblin that was handling the Potter Financial portfolio selling nearly everything off including the seat. Harry got his approval and Fudge sent back a letter expressing his dismay at the situation. Harry took it for what it was.

"I suspect that he had a hand in that," Ragnock growled. "Once I learned of the goblin that committed these actions, I took his head immediately. I personally investigated the Potter accounts and discovered that Dumbledore put that goblin in place when he produced a document claiming that your parents put him in charge of the Potter Estates. He fired off the old manager and put that goblin in place a week after the event. I should have investigated the change. I apologize for not having done so."

"You aren't at fault, sir. Dumbledore is, and he will pay when the time is right," Harry stated.

Ragnock nodded. "Thank you. I have taken the liberty of combining all of the Potter vaults into one and managed to find the Potter Family Ring before Dumbledore got to it. You need to put it on your ring finger, and if it accepts you it will resize it's self to your finger. People who see it will know that you are the head of an Ancient and Noble House. It is also a portkey to the one remaining house that you own. I was able to save that one. You need to pick a password to activate the portkey. You can say it out loud or in your mind and it will take you to the house."

Ragnock pulled the box from the top drawer of his desk and presented it to Harry. Harry opened the dark oak box to find the ring inside. It was white, the top of the ring surrounding the Potter Family coat of arms in gold. Harry stared at it in awe for a minute and then reached in for it. He could feel it pulsing with magic as he held it between thumb and index finger. He slid it onto his ring finger and it pulsed brightly for a moment and then resized it's self to fit. Ragnock smiled.

"Congratulations, Lord Potter. It has accepted you," Ragnock said. "Now you have to set a password to activate the portkey feature of it."

"I have," Harry said.

Ragnock held up his hand. "Do not tell me what it is. I do not need to know. The house you now own is under a goblin created Fidelius ward, one of many wards, which means it can't ever be found, as I am the secret keeper of the house, and it will take a great deal to make me give it up, and I assure you, I will take that secret to the grave and those who seek it as well!"

Harry had no doubts of that.

Harry was escorted to his new vault, as he needed to key it to him and him only. He was curious as to what was left, a second reason why he wanted to see it. The ride he took in the cart reminded him of the roller coaster rides he went on while growing up in Japan and this one was by far the best one he ever took. He wasn't the only one who enjoyed the ride. The goblin assigned to escort him down competed with him to see who could yell the loudest on the long drops.

"That was fun," the goblin remarked when they finally stopped.

Harry grinned. "Yes it was. So, what do I have to do here?"

Harry followed the directions and the vault opened for him. Harry went inside and found the vault well organized. According to Ragnock, all of the money were in trunks stacked against a wall and Harry was shocked to see a wall of trunks neatly stacked up. There was one that was open by the door and Harry could see that it was full of Galleons. The goblin with him handed Harry a bag.

"You can go two ways, the moneybag for smaller purchases and a credit card for big purchases and to use out in the muggle world. You will need a PIN (Personal Identification Number) to get cash at any of the muggle bank ATM (Automated Teller Machines) any time you wish. It will be ready by the time we get back upstairs," the goblin stated.

"Wow, thank you!" Harry grinned.

Things were getting much better by the minute.

Harry ported out of Gringotts to the house that Ragnock had saved for him. He found himself in a dimly lit room and felt the magic examine him. He noted a strange glow in the room and discovered it was coming from his ring. He held it up and it glowed a bit brighter.

"I, Harry James Potter, also known as Yamada Tadeo, do declare myself to be the rightful owner of this house," he declared.

Almost instantly the house quivered and then lights started coming on. Harry stepped out of the room and gaped. The house was in serious need of cleaning. Before him was the living room with a fireplace. Next to the living room was the dining room, and the dining room looked out into the yard. Next to the dining room behind a wall was the kitchen. A door in the kitchen went out into the service porch and then into a bathroom, and the door in the bathroom went out into the garage. Coming back into the house Harry noticed a door and pulled it open. There was a flight of stairs going down.

"The basement. I can set up a gym and training space down there," he said out loud. "It's perfect."

It was, as these stairs went down underneath the ones going up. Harry closed the door and went to the stairs going up to the first floor (in England the ground floor is the ground floor and what we know as the second floor is the first) and went up. There were a couple of doors to open and look inside. Four of the rooms were bedrooms. The door in the middle of the four bedrooms was a full bath. The set of double doors at the end of the hall opened to reveal the master bedroom, and it was a big one. Harry looked round the room and into the adjoining bath and was very impressed by it. He expanded his trunk and went inside it after placing it at the foot of the bed. He was tired from the long stressful day and he wanted sleep.

After having his morning workout, a shower, and breakfast, Harry came out of the trunk into daylight. His first act was to open the French doors going out onto the balcony and went outside. The swimming pool needed a serious cleaning. The grounds needed serious work. Harry shook his head and sighed. At least he had a say in what he was going to do and when he was going to do it, no Dursley standing over him! Harry decided to start with the master bedroom first and then work his way down the hall. What was cool about the house that is was under goblin made wards and he could do all the magic he wanted to. Harry popped back down into his trunk to look for a book he knew he had dealing with household spells and went to work. By late morning he had the first floor rooms cleaned up and looking so much better. Harry knew he had to go shopping to get more than just a few things for the house, as there was a fair bit to replace. He went down to the ground floor and outside to look at the pool. It really was a mess. Harry sighed as he stretched and felt thing go pop in his body. He happened to glance over his right shoulder and spotted a shed up against the house. He went over to it and to his joy discovered a riding mower and other gardening tools. Even better was the box of vials marked 'pool cleaner'. He withdrew a slender vial and looked at the directions. They were very simple. Just pour it in. Harry walked to the edge of the pool and poured the potion into the water and then jumped back as the water suddenly cleared up, the green muck rolling up into a far corner like one would roll up a carpet and disappeared. Harry went back to the shed and found a book on pool care and followed the directions to make the water safe to swim in and it would be ready by mid afternoon. Time to go shopping!

Harry walked into the nearby town, a tiny village that was both magical and muggle. He went into the first store he came to and it was a home store, selling things for bedroom, bath, and kitchen. The people in the stores were very nice and gave Harry the best deals possible. Everything was going well until the last place he went into. He was in the back of the store checking out something when he sensed killing intent directed at him. Harry turned around to see a big man coming up to him with a black wand in hand. Harry turned to the double doors next to him and headed into the back of the store with the man behind him. Harry turned to face the man after they passed through the double doors. He leered at Harry as he waved his wand around the warehouse.

"Now we won't be bothered by anyone, little Potter," the man grinned.

Harry smiled. "Thanks. Now I am guessing that you were once a death eater, a supporter of He-Who-Is-Dead?"

"Yes I was, until you killed him!" the man declared. "And now I shall avenge my poor dead master, who was to be the greatest Wizard ever!"

The man lunged forward, driving his wand at Harry. Harry slid into Getsumi no Michi in the space of a breath and went into action. He dodged the man's charge and tripped him, sending him sprawling across the floor. Before he could get up Harry was right there with a front snap kick that impacted the bottom of his jaw, making the man roll across the floor. The man got off a few spells at Harry and he did a series of back flips to avoid the spells. Harry filed away the use of silent casting for future reference. Harry went behind a bunch of boxes that got shredded from a spell, and that gave Harry time to draw his main wand in his right hand and a handful of shirikins that he conjured and threw them as he cast Flipendo at the man. Flipendo caught the man in the chest driving him into a steel post that was behind him and three of the four shirikins Harry had thrown caught him in the chest and wand hand, making his scream out in pain. The shirikins vanished before the man could grab them and use them against Harry. They did what Harry had intended them to do, and that was to introduce sleeping potion into the man's blood stream. Now all Harry had to do was fight him until the sleep potion took effect.

The man came off the pole and charged straight for Harry. Harry calmly fired off a couple more Flipendos knocking the man back each time. The man changed tactics and Harry went for cover to avoid the spells. He popped up from a stack of boxes that were slightly to the right of the man and introduced a right foot to the right side of the man's head. The man stumbled and Harry moved in, using a flurry of kicks and punches to keep him off balance until the man stumbled well out of Harry's reach. He raised his wand up and pointed it at Harry, but before he could say anything, his eyes rolled up in his head and he went down.

"Nighty night," Harry sang out as he grinned.

He went over to the man and propped him up in a chair. He opened one eye and saw the glassy look of drugged sleep. He drew his wand and pointed it at the man while looking into his eye.

"Legilimens," Harry intoned and instantly had access to all of the man's memories and started going through them to find out what he could of the DE's and their current membership.

Harry did confirm the ones he knew of from the Daily Prophet and learned more identities and memorized the faces. He learned what he could of DE attack tactics, information that would come in handy. Once he learned everything he could, he obliviated the man and implanted new memories. He was glad he paid attention to Kazuya when he insisted he learn the mind arts. Harry left the man in the back of the store and casually strolled out of the back after making sure he wasn't going to be seen. He got what he needed and headed home.

By the end of the week the house was completely cleaned up and set. Ragnock sent a team of goblins to set up a training center in his basement, from muggle style gym to a dojo with interact able foes, to a spell arena with interact able DE's based on the information Harry had gotten from that man and information that the goblins had been able to squeeze out of DE's they had captured. Harry provided them with snacks and refreshments, even slices of barbecued London broil, something the goblins really enjoyed. Harry knew they would report Harry's generosity to Ragnock. After they left in the mid afternoon and Harry had everything cleared away, he stripped off and went into the pool to swim and cool off a bit. It was a habit he had from when he was really little and nobody ever told him he could do it, as nearly everybody in the village used the onsen (outdoor hot spring) that was there in the village. One thing Harry had done the first morning he was there was to send a long letter to his family in Japan. They reported that they had to move the village to safeguard their secrets and Harry blamed himself because he felt he had been the cause of their troubles.

"You are not to blame, my son," Kotake wrote, "Blame that old goat because he sent his agents here in an effort to find your mother and me to force us to sign custody over to him and we refused. We have discovered the people that we thought were from the Japanese Ministry of Magic were not. As a result the Japanese Ministry of Magic had filed complaints against him with the ICW (International Conference of Wizards), of which he is currently the head off and we are sure he probably intercepted them and destroyed them. Short of taking his head he really does have full control there in England, as he is also the head of the Wizengamot, the ruling body of the English Wizarding World. We suspect that there is corruption going on there and certain individuals within the ICW have asked the Kokura Ninja to investigate. As you are one of us, my son, your assignment is to take out any DE's that present a target of opportunity. The goblins of Gringotts England will install some serious updates to your battle magic interactive program and to your interactive ninja training program. Work hard, and train hard, son. Your mother wishes for me to tell you to take the time to play a little and eat well. Your grandfather and brother send their wishes as well as Kazuya."

Harry had set the letter to the side and smiled. Voldemort and his playmates would never know what hit them.

To Be Continued…


	8. Summer Break II

Ninja Wizard 08

By David

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and company. That honor goes to JK Rowling.

The Kokura Ninja and the Yamada Clan are mine.

Author's Notes: This chapter ends book one, the Sorcerer's Stone. The marks [] will indicate Japanese spoken. There will be lots more action, I'm just getting started here!

Ninja Wizard 08

"Summer Break II"

Harry stretched out on the lounger, making things go pop in his body. He stood up and stretched once more, and then went to the pool and dived in. He had been busy ever since he had been here, doing his daily training, reworking the DE wall in his war room now that he had more information, going on runs around his estate, doing various sword katas outside in the sun, using the pool, and getting a tan all over. Every now and then Harry would go into town and get groceries for the kitchen, and he ran into a DE on one such trip. This one had been a bit smarter than the first one and they fought inside the tiny space that was the men's room in the burger stand that Harry had decided to eat at. There wasn't very much room for wands and blades so they resorted to fists. Harry's close quarter ninja skills carried the day as Harry beat him down good. Settling the now unconscious DE on the toilet, Harry memorized the man's features and used Legilimency to acquire memories and information, copying them into a waiting file in his head. He wiped the man's head clean of the fight and allowed him to believe he fell asleep while parked on the throne. Harry strolled out, ordered a big cheeseburger combination, enjoyed the meal, and headed home. Getting home he went to the war room he set up in the study of the Potter House as he called it. He went to work adding the new information to what he had and shifted around some of the pictures he had to new spots and that helped him to get an even better picture of who was who. That information got shared with the rest of the Kokura ninja. As Ragnock didn't have time to manage the Potter Accounts he handpicked the trustworthiest goblin he had. The goblin was named Griphook and he was pleased to be elevated to that position. Within minutes of his appointment he was going through the Potter accounts one at a time to see which ones were paying off the best and what wasn't. He sent a long letter to Harry advising him on what had been found and recommended changes. Harry approved them and Griphook set about making the changes, and within days of the changes, the returns were better than anticipated. Harry was pleased and awarded him five percent of the profits. Griphook had been pleased with his reward.

Harry put away the food he had gotten and went out to the pool in the back. He stripped down in the bathroom before going out with towels and the waterproof sunscreen. He spent a few minutes slathering it on and then stretched out to relax a bit. Harry spent most of the afternoon in the back by the pool, going into the pool every now and then to cool off. He spent the evening in his study looking over reports and such. There had been a few skirmishes here and there but nothing serious. The DE's were keeping a very low profile for the moment as they were without their master. Harry had the feeling that wouldn't last very long knowing Voldemort's spirit and soul were in kami (demon) form and probably possessing small animals in order to stay alive. Harry had no way of knowing how right he was, as Voldemort had possessed the first animal he saw in order to retreat back to the forests of Albania. How he would regain a body and when he would do it was anybody's guess. Harry had that scenario written down on his wall and shared it with the others. The Kokura ninja knew that Kazuya was magical, and once they were briefed about their new role in England and that Harry was magical, all of them to the last Kokura ninja swore to back up Harry. The jonin (chief) Hamura knew that it would eventually fall to Harry to kill Voldemort and end the threat to the English Wizarding World. After long letters back and forth with his parents, Kazuya, Ichiro his brother, and Hamura, Harry had accepted the responsibility and knew they were willing to help. Harry offered to put them up in his house but they already had gained a town home in London so they could watch the Ministry of Magic, run ops on any of the DE's if found, and Hiroshi and Kotake worked at the Japanese Embassy as minor diplomats. The other ninja had various roles here and there across England, some in government positions as cleaners after hours, and two of them were lucky to get hired on at the Royal Family's Residence as contract security, but the consensus among all of them was that the majority of DE action would be in London and in the surrounding communities. Harry's finding two of them out here in the Sherwood Forest of England had been a surprise and the fact that he had been able to get information from them had been a stroke of luck. As far as the leadership of the Kokura ninja was concerned, Harry would be the main operative since he would be in the thick of it at Hogwarts, the unit that was sent to England would be the supporting cast, and Harry's parents, brother, and Kazuya would be Harry's advisors and back up, and Hamura would manage the entire operation. That was the plan and the operation was now running.

Hogwarts, the Headmaster's Office

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was not a very happy chappie at the moment. In fact, he was in a towering rage, and Fawkes wisely cleared out the moment he saw Dumbledore (no clue if Fawkes is girl or guy so he's a boy for this fic) and a pile of broken items piled up in a corner testified to that. Potter had slipped off the leash he attempted to put round that brat's neck using the Dursleys. He had punished the Dursleys for allowing the brat to escape the house. He used glamour to enter a bar he knew of in a tiny Wizarding village that was off the map and whispered to two or three people where the Dursleys lived and that they were sheltering the Boy-Who-Lived there. He retreated back to his office with a big grin on his face knowing that their deaths would drive Harry back into his arms for comforting and he would play his kind grandfatherly cards and Harry would be his. What he did not count on was one of the Kokura ninja overhearing the conversation as the man was in the process of tracking a DE. Once he was able to he cleared out of there and made a fast phone call on his cell. Hamura immediately put four of them into action. They went into hiding around number four Privet Drive, and shortly before midnight six of the former DE's came calling. They never knew what hit them and their bodies were never found. Dumbledore went back to Privet drive in disguise a day later and stood there astounded as the three Dursleys climbed into their SUV and drove off. A few weeks later the Dursleys moved away and they were never seen again. Dumbledore had lost his one bargaining chip.

House Potter, Sherwood Forest

Harry put down the letter he had just gotten from his father advising him of the Dursley incident. Harry had conflicted feelings about what happened to them due to what they had done to him. He had been with them for a month and they had hurt him and used him as their slave, and as angry as he was over that, he hadn't really wished them harm. Knowing they had left London and gone down to the farthest southernmost point of England was okay with him. There was a small Grunnings office down there and Harry was sure that Vernon would probably be a lot happier there than here in London. He decided to put the whole thing behind him and move on. He had more important things on his mind at the moment, and one of those things was to relax and enjoy his summer. It was coming up on the 31st of July and Harry wished he could be with his family for his birthday at least. He decided he wanted them here for the day, but as it turned out they had a much better idea in mind, and that was to spend a few days at a place called Alton Towers, one of England's premiere attractions. Harry liked that idea very much and two days later he arrived in the lobby of the Alton Towers hotel, looking very much like the typical English preteen out for the day. He wore black tabi boots, jean shorts, a light green t-shirt, and a long sleeved off white button up shirt that was open. Typical of Harry.

Harry glanced around the lobby and liked what he saw. He liked the flying ship that looked like it crash landed in the middle of the lobby. He watched as a bunch of kids were exploring it. He walked over to it to check it out when he felt a familiar feeling envelop him. He turned to see Kotake, Hiroshi, Shizune, Ichiro, and a little boy heading towards him. The little boy was pointing to Harry and asking Ichiro something. Then he raced right up to Harry.

[Hi! Are you my big brother, too? Ichiro said you were. Is that a real ship? Can it fly? Isn't it cool?] the little boy rattled off in one breath.

Harry had to smile at the excited little boy. He looked at Kotake and the man nodded to Harry. Harry bent over and picked up the little boy.

[Yes I am your big brother, little one. Yes, it appears to be a real ship. You can use your imagination to make it fly, and yes, it is very cool,] Harry said. [What's your name, little brother?]

The little boy smiled. [I am Miyoshi!]

[I am Tadeo, Miyoshi. Welcome to the family,] Harry told him.

Harry turned to face his family as they walked up to him.

[Mother, Father, Grandfather, Ichiro,] he bowed to them.

Kotake smiled as he returned the bow. [It is good to see you again, son.]

[And you father. All is well?] Harry asked.

Kotake and Hiroshi nodded. Shizune took a seat and Harry put Miyoshi down on the seat next to her as Hiroshi went to the check in counter. He returned a few minutes later and led them all upstairs to their rooms. Harry immediately went out to the balcony and stood there for a few minutes watching the roller coaster in the distance do a complete loop and roar off into a left turn corkscrew. He grinned at the thought of riding it. He turned back into the room when he felt Hiroshi enter the room.

[Everybody settled in?] Harry asked.

Hiroshi nodded as Kotake joined them with Ichiro behind them. Hiroshi produced a bottle of sake as Ichiro set the small sake cups on the table just inside the glass sliding door. Harry closed the door and then the drapes as the sun was coming into the room.

[I am most curious about one thing, Harry. How did this Dumbledore get his hands into the Potter Estate? Kazuya has told us that these vaults are blood sealed and that only a Potter can access them,] Hiroshi asked.

Harry took up one of the sake cups and drained it. He sighed at he took a seat on the bed so that Hiroshi and Kotake could have the two chairs.

[The goblin that Dumbledore hired to 'manage' the Potter Estate. As the Potter accountant, he had access to everything. The goblins have access to the vaults in order to remove funds or to add to them, or to put things into storage. It's all a little over my head how they can do this, but they are able to. The amounts they can take out of the vault is limited, and if I wanted an amount greater than what they are allowed to take out I would have to go in and get it myself. The goblin knew that and he took just below that amount whenever Dumbledore needed money. What helped him was a document that he apparently tricked my folks into signing prior to their going into hiding that allowed him to access the Potter vault bypassing the blood lock. He even produced a document that my parents supposedly signed giving him control of everything, from being my magical guardian to the right to hire or fire the Potter accountants, which he definitely took advantage of after finding one that was clearly disgruntled at being passed over for a big account. Dumbledore apparently promised that goblin five percent of the vault, which he gave up before Ragnock personally took his head,] Harry informed them.

The three men nodded in satisfaction. Harry continued on.

[Ragnock went right to work and managed to save what was left after he cut off Dumbledore at the knees. He never did tell me just how he found out about the theft. The new goblin, one named Griphook, gave a goblin's oath in front of him when he appointed him to the post, and Griphook did it once more in front of me when I went to the bank per your instructions. Ever since he took the post he worked hard to try and stabilize the Potter vault and to try to turn the losses around, and he has. Last time I heard from him Griphook was still cleaning the house out of losers and watching for winners. Nippon Oil was one of the best picks he made as they are doing well. He says it will take time to rebuild, maybe years even. Ragnock said that Dumbledore never got to see the Potter Wills as he witnessed them personally and by Alice and Frank Longbottom, close friends of my parents. The Potter Wills gave me my emancipation, the Potter Family Ring, and full control over the Potter Vault,] Harry finished his report.

[Good. Do you plan on confronting this Dumbledore with what you know of his doings?] Kotake asked.

Harry shook his head no. [Not yet. I am sure he knows that I know about what he has done to insult the Potter honor. I have a strong feeling that he is trying to play me, as the thing with the Dursleys was an attempt by him to place a leash on me. I am sure he knows he has failed to do so by now. I am not going to confront him on that, as it would be a waste of my time. No, he knows that I know of his attempt to try and control me. I will be on my guard now.]

The three men nodded as Ichiro spoke up. [Do you have any allies?]

Harry thought for a moment. [There are a few people I suppose. I've told you of them.]

[Yes, your letters home about them were very informative,] Kotake said.

Ichiro spoke up. [Can you trust them?]

Harry hesitated for a moment. [One, maybe two of them. I don't know.]

[Be careful with them then,] Hiroshi advised. [Enough with the talk. We are here to celebrate your birthday, so let's start with the dinner buffet downstairs.]

They did, and from there they went to see the fireworks show, and the next day they went into the park to experience everything they had to offer, everything from the rides to the shows to the bands in various places round the park. Even Miyoshi had a great time. Harry went back to Potter House with a lot of great memories.

Harry spent three weeks in August working hard in his training. He wanted to get as much in as he possibly could before heading back into the Wizarding World. He decided that for the last week of August he would go walkabout in London and keep a room at a hotel close to the Leaky Cauldron as he wasn't sure if there would be a room available there. Griphook took care of that problem for him.

"Lord Potter, there is a small and discrete inn in the alley that us Gringotts goblins maintain for our… more high profile clients. As you are considered one of our very important clients we wish to make a room available to you there. May I reserve a room for you there?" Griphook had asked and Harry agreed.

The moment Harry saw the room upon his arrival he was glad he accepted the offer. The room was done up well, furniture in dark wood, dark colored velvet couches and chairs accented with the dark wood, and the master with the big king sized bed was very comfortable. What surprised him was the Japanese style bath. He had to thank them for the fantastic accommodations. He knew he would be coming back here in the future. The first day there he relaxed and did a bit of reading for pleasure, the newest adventure of a young wizard who liked to explore. He wondered if the author was a big fan of those Indiana Jones movies. The second day he ventured out into London looking like a normal preteen out and about. He browsed a few nearby shops, and on impulse, got both of his ears pierced with a pair of gold hoops that the lady thought were the right size for him. Harry liked the new look and he was sure that 'The Great Wizard Dumbledork' as Ragnock called him, would freak out big time. Harry laughed at the image in his mind of Dumbledore freaking out. That was going to be fun to see.

Harry's third day out in London started out nicely. He'd gone to a little café the lady at the newsstand suggested for a good breakfast and on the way there he got the feeling that he was being watched. He slowed down and began window shopping in the various stores he passed on the way to the café. He had no trouble making his tail. There were three of them, mean looking men dressed in ill fitting clothes. DE's? That was possible as the one he'd fought some weeks ago was pissed off at him for something he didn't remember back when he was just barely a year old. A Dumbledore spy? Harry knew for sure he was on the old man's shit list. Harry decided to play it cool and lead them around until he found the right place to take them down, and take them down he would. Harry had a dislike for the 'Fanatic-Boy-Who-Lived-Fans', and those three certainly qualified. Harry smiled as he entered the café. He had an idea of how he could wind them up. Not only did he order breakfast for himself, he ordered breakfast for his 'friends over there in the corner booth' and the lady took care of them. Harry grinned at them and waved as the three of them glanced his way. They looked pissed at having blown their cover tailing him. Harry took his time and had his breakfast. He read the London Times from the front page to the back page and worked the crossword puzzle making them suffer as they sat there watching him. He made sure to wave at them as he strolled out the front door. Harry laughed as they scrambled out of their booth to follow him. He cracked his knuckles and grinned. This was going to be so much fun. Harry needed to practice his escape and evade tactics.

Harry ran all three of the pursuers ragged all over London. He hopped on busses, rode them for a few blocks, and hopped off only to get another one going the other way. He went on the underground trains, jumping off at stops of his choosing and then getting back on them again, he hired taxis for several blocks, only to get other ones in opposing directions, he 'borrowed' a bike and raced it for a few blocks and it was so funny to see his pursuers trying to ride the ones they 'borrowed'. Harry eventually drew them down to the docks and began a game of 'tag' in, out, and through the various warehouses until he entered an abandoned one. The three men had followed him in and by the fanatical looks in their eyes Harry knew beyond a doubt that they were the kind of men that enjoyed killing and he knew they would enjoy killing him if they managed to catch him.

"Game's up, Potter!" the apparent leader yelled into the empty warehouse. "We gonna catch you and avenge our master's death!"

Harry knew deep down in his gut that he had to take them out. From the many discussions he had with Hiroshi, Kotake, Hamura, and the other ninja, sometimes you had to take a life to save lives. Harry knew he had to kill them to save other witches and wizards from these three. Harry relaxed and slid into Getsumi no Michi and prepared himself for battle. He began by doing hit and run assaults on the three, popping up from behind crates, boxes, destroyed furniture, junked cars, and everything that could possibly be dumped there. The three DE's did their best to catch Harry with their various hexes and curses and missing every time. Harry didn't miss with any of his attacks. Harry made sure each and every one of his punches and kicks met their marks. Harry conjured up throwing knives and used them to wound them and goaded them into forgetting their battle skills. The three slowly lost their teamwork in their anger and desire to be the one to put Harry Potter down. And then he got his first kill.

One of them had managed to corner Harry. He advanced on Harry's position, aimlessly firing his spells into Harry's hiding place. The man paused for a moment to catch his breath and that was all the time Harry needed. He burst out of his hiding place and threw a handful of shirikins he had conjured, his right hand coming up over his head, releasing the deadly throwing stars, the first one caught the man just slightly above his belt, the rest of them traveling up his torso until the last one struck him in the neck. The man gasped in total surprise, his hand going for his neck and yanking out the throwing star that had sliced through his windpipe and jugular. Harry turned away from the sight of the blood spurting out of the man's neck and heaved up against the wall. Harry knew deep down in his spirit and soul that he saved potential lives from this killer but having just killed made it hard to accept that. Harry moved, jumping up on boxes and crates to avoid the second man charging in on him. Harry avoided the curses aimed at him and led the man up to the second floor. Evading him was easy due to the many missing doors and holes in the walls. Harry timed his moves just right so that he would pop out into the hall from a room. Harry grabbed the man's head as he passed behind him, wrenching the head so hard that the neck broke. He dropped that man and kept on going as the remaining man lost all control of himself and started screaming all kinds of death threats and making promises as to how painfully Harry would die. Harry raced out of the hall and spotted a set of stairs going down. He raced down them going back to the main floor and disappeared in the maze of boxes, crates, and junk littering the main floor. His pursuer followed. Harry conjured a pair of Tanto knives and waited for his pursuer. He moved silently around things until he was in a position to see the man coming. Harry waited for the right moment to attack, and as the last man reached the main floor Harry popped up and threw the two knives at the man, hitting him in the chest. The man collapsed immediately. Harry turned and got out of there as he had spent a bit too much time in there. He knew the knives wouldn't be found, as they would fade away like any conjured item would.

Back at the flat the goblins had gotten for him Harry wrote a letter to Hiroshi and Kotake, telling them what had happened. Harry sat in one of his easy chairs with a cup of tea and recalled a conversation he had while living in the village. Hiroshi had explained the ninja role very well and the various reasons why people kill. The Kokura ninja had adopted the policy to kill only when necessary. By killing those who enjoyed harming and killing innocent people Harry would be saving lives. Kazuya told Harry all he knew about Voldemort and his band of Death Eaters, how they enjoyed torturing and killing innocent people for fun and getting pleasure from it. By killing them Harry would be saving lives, and it would be the only way to stop them. Harry had debated them for days on the subject until his arguments for not killing had run out and now, after today's events, seeing how the three men pursued Harry in their desire to kill him, Harry knew that Kazuya, Hiroshi, and Kotake were right in their arguments for using lethal force to stop them. He went back into his study inside his trunk to find his letterbox glowing. He read the letters they sent back to him. All three of them agreed that Harry had done the right thing in stopping them for good and by doing so he had saved lives. As Ragnock knew that Harry was ninja, Harry felt safe in confiding to the goblin the next morning. Ragnock had come around his desk and sitting in a chair in front of Harry, expressed his feelings clearly about the subject, taking the ground that not only were the DE's the enemy of the Wizarding World, but to all of the magical races who refused to join Voldemort. He told Harry how Voldemort ruthlessly sought out their families and killed them in cold blood.

"They have cost the Goblin Nation many goblin lives in their quest to overcome the magical world and enslave us all. By taking the lives of innocents they have taken away from the magical world people who could have done great things or invented new things or discovered cures to many magical ailments. They have destroyed whole families because the patriarch of those families refused to give their allegiance to Voldemort. Children like yourself have been made orphans because they killed mothers and fathers. This is why they are to be stopped. Like Dumbledore, and this is the one thing and the only thing we agree on, is that I am not convinced that he is gone, that he exists in a form of a wraith due to all of the dark rituals he has subjected himself to, seeking to return to a body, and if he succeeds in this goal of his, then a second wizard war will start and he will use his return as a way to spread even more fear and show himself to be more superior than ever. They must be stopped, and stopped hard," the old goblin told Harry.

Harry went to meet Kotake and Hiroshi for lunch and told them of the conversation between him and Ragnock. Both men did not add to what Ragnock said, believing him to be right. All concerned knew that Harry had to make a choice on his own.

Harry went back to the alley and spent the rest of the day in meditation working it all out in his mind and in the end decided that Ragnock, Hiroshi, and Kotake was right about what kind of monsters the DE's had become. Harry emerged on the fourth day there as he needed to get his second year supplies and books as he had received his second year letter containing his book list for second year. Harry started on one side of the street and worked his way down the one side before coming back up the other. Harry stopped at a sidewalk café for lunch, as the day was really nice out. As he sat there he was greeted by a few of his Ravenclaw housemates as they passed by, talking to him for a moment and then moving on. Harry was happy to see them and he hoped that this upcoming school year would be a good one. He turned back to his menu only to be distracted once more.

"Hello Harry!" a girl's voice called out.

Harry looked up to see Hermione Granger standing there with a couple behind her. Harry hadn't seen much of her during the first year after rescuing her from the troll in the bathroom. As Harry didn't have a lot of experience in dealing with girls other than his mother Shizune and the girls from the village in Japan.

"Hi Hermione. Getting your stuff for second year?" Harry asked.

"I am, and I would like you to meet my parents. My Mom Emma Granger," Hermione introduced the lady first.

Harry took her hand and bowed. "I am honored to meet the lady."

Emma Granger beamed as she was surprised by Harry's good manners.

"My father Dr. Dan Granger," Hermione introduced the man.

Harry shook hands with him and Dan nodded at the firm grip. "A pleasure to meet you young man."

"Thank you. Have you folks had lunch yet? You're welcome to join me," Harry invited them.

"Are you sure? Don't want to bother you," Dan said politely.

"Not a bother at all," Harry smiled.

As Harry watched them enter the small gate and walk over to his table, Harry had the sudden feeling that Hermione would be a good and loyal friend to him as well as a trusted ally. He decided to pursue a friendship with her. During the conversation Harry discovered that Emma and Dan both were dentists and they had their office attached to their house in a really nice neighborhood. They enjoyed a nice lunch and then they walked down the other side of the street until they got to the bookstore. There was a long line coming out the door and Harry wondered why until he got a look at the sign out on the sidewalk boldly announcing that the author, a Gilderoy Lockhart, was there to sign copies of his newest book 'Magical Me'.

"Never heard of this guy," Harry said to Hermione.

"You should have. He wrote this year's defense book," Hermione informed him.

Harry suddenly got a cold chill running up and down his spine. He had learned not to ignore that warning sign that alerted him to impending trouble. Harry sighed and headed into the bookstore with Hermione and her parents behind her. Inside the bookstore Lockhart was sitting at a table smiling brightly and making snappy chatter as he signed books. The moment he laid eyes on Harry, he lit up ever brighter.

"Can that be?" he asked, jumping to his feet.

He hurried around the table and headed towards Harry.

"Oh yes indeed! Harry Potter!" he loudly exclaimed, reaching for Harry.

Harry stepped back out of range as Lockhart smiled at him.

"Now, now, Harry, don't be shy!" Lockhart exclaimed. "Meeting you here today, Harry, is a good omen of things to come. This give me the golden opportunity to make an announcement that I have been keeping to myself for a time."

Harry had another cold chill race up and down his spine as he had the thought that nothing good would come out of this impending announcement. Lockhart managed to corner Harry and put his arm around him and pulled him in closer.

"Harry and all of his good friends at Hogwarts will soon have me! Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have been invited to take up the post of the defense against the dark arts instructor at Hogwarts this coming year!" Lockhart crowed as Harry recoiled in horror, the photographer getting pictures of the scene.

Harry managed to break away and glared at Lockhart. He turned and headed into the bookstore to collect his books for the year. The bookstore was his last stop for the day and he wanted away from there. A commotion caught his attention by some bookcases in the back and he turned to see what it was. He saw two men slugging it out and he recognized Lucius Malfoy and not the other man until a heavyset woman started yelling as the Weasley twins kept cheering on the other man they called their father. Harry looked around for Ron Weasley and saw him getting into Draco Malfoy's face. Those two looked like they were about to come to blows and then suddenly Hagrid showed up to put a stop to the fighting. That ended that and Malfoy senior led Draco out of the bookstore. Harry sighed as he left too.

Harry decided to escort Hermione and her parents back to their car that they had parked in the public parking lot across the street from the Leaky Caldron. Harry and Hermione had talked until they had left. Harry headed back to the alley and wondered how best to start a friendship with her. Harry was in the mood for a drink and took a stool at the bar. Tom the barkeeper placed a butterbeer in front of Harry. It got cold the moment Harry opened the bottle. He sipped at it and put it down. He put his arms up on the bar and stared ahead at the various bottles arrayed in front of him as his mind went to work on the problem of how to strike up a friendship with Hermione. It took him nearly a half hour to finish the first bottle in front of him. A second bottle appeared in front of him and Harry looked up at Tom. Tom pointed to the far corner and Harry was surprised to see Professor Flitwick there.

"Thanks Tom," Harry said and picked up the bottle to open it and then went to join Flitwick.

"May I join you sir?" Harry asked.

Flitwick nodded. "Of course, Harry. I hoped you would, as you looked like you were dealing with something serious."

"Thank you sir, I was," Harry said as he slid into the booth on the opposite side. "What brings you here sir?"

Flitwick sighed. "Visiting potential first years for Hogwarts. I'm staying here overnight as I have a potential difficult case to deal with in the morning."

"Want me to come with you?" Harry asked.

Flitwick nodded. "No, thank you Harry. Now, what is troubling you?"

Harry sighed and stared at the brown colored bottle in front of him. "I met a girl sometime ago and she is a really nice person and I want to strike up a friendship with her but I'm not sure just how to do it."

"Anyone I know?" Flitwick asked.

"Hermione Granger," Harry informed him as he looked up at the man to get his reaction. "I rescued her from the troll last year Halloween."

"Ah," Flitwick nodded. "A very bright young lady. May I suggest an exchange of letters to start?"

Harry nodded. "That's a good idea sir."

"From there try meeting in the library to discuss subjects of mutual interest. Harry, just be yourself. Be relaxed, don't try to be something you are not. Don't do anything romantic as that would be far too soon and might scare her off. Leave that until your fifth or sixth year," Flitwick said.

Harry nodded as the man's advice gave him the solution to his problem. "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome Mr. Potter," Flitwick beamed.

Harry felt better now that he had gotten what he knew was the right kind of advice. He bid Flitwick good night and headed back to the flat.

Harry sat down at the desk in the flat the next morning and tried to write a letter to Hermione. He went through several drafts before he settled on one that he liked. He went down to the lobby of the building he was in and arranged for an owl to carry it to Hermione. After having done that Harry decided to go out into the alley to see what was going on. The bookstore looked calmer after yesterday's fiasco. Harry stopped at the newsstand and sure enough he was on the front page with Lockhart. Harry sighed as he read the article that went with it. That really was the last thing he needed. It made him look like an attention seeker. Harry left the paper there and sat down on a nearby bench and debated on what to do next. He had been round London, gone to the nearby beach, went to the movies, checked out the record shop in the mall down the street, gone into the arcade in the same mall, and he really wasn't in the mood for pizza or burgers. Harry decided to go out and just go walkabout. It was better than just going back to the flat and sitting around doing nothing. Harry walked through the pub and outside to the muggle world. He picked a direction and started walking. It was a warm day out and Harry decided that going out to just walk around had been a good decision. He did find a Japanese bookshop and went inside to see what they had and found several books that looked like they would make good reading and bought them. At the door he found tourist guides and community guides and got them for the next time he stayed here. Harry had an early dinner in a Chinese restaurant before returning to the flat. Harry nodded to the goblin guard in the lobby of the building as he returned. He settled into a recliner in the living room to read one of the books he had gotten. Harry read until he nodded off.

END OF BOOK ONE. BOOK TWO: CHAMBER OF SECRETS TO FOLLOW!


End file.
